


【艾利】阿克曼的情人

by Bardarbunga



Series: 阿克曼的情人 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Sex, Top Eren Yeager, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardarbunga/pseuds/Bardarbunga
Summary: 装A的Omega利威尔收养了一个自以为是B结果是个A的小屁孩艾伦的故事。——他们在混沌不堪的世界遇见彼此、爱上彼此、温暖彼此，最后从死神手中夺回彼此。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, 艾利 - Relationship
Series: 阿克曼的情人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618222
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	1. 01

艾伦是在十五岁那一年遇见利威尔的。

冷面、寡言、不可向迩。这是利威尔给他留下的第一印象，不褒不贬，但是印象深刻。十五岁的艾伦凝望着那个身着西装目光锐利的男人，不知为何失了神。那人靠在宅子门口，双手插袋，黑色的刘海散落在眉侧，几缕发丝遮挡住他的眼角，眼神中透出一股戾气，与他的五官线条浑然一体。

“阿克曼先生。”艾伦轻声说出这个名字，嗓子因一天没有喝水而有些发干，声音是哑的。利威尔没有动，目光漠然地包裹住艾伦，似乎是在观察，又似乎只是礼貌性地回视，良久后移开视线，望向了送艾伦来的高个男人。

然而高个男人什么都没有说，只是冲利威尔点了点头，就转身走了。

“进来吧。”利威尔叹息了一声，开口说道。

他的声音很低沉，很好听，带着一种被剥离了杂音后的干净，轻轻地打在艾伦的鼓膜上，刺激着他的听觉神经。这嗓音与艾伦前十五年的人生里听见的都不一样，没有孩童的喧嚣，也不是成年人独有的世俗的味道，平静得恍若没有情绪。

说起来，这张脸上真的存在过表情吗？艾伦在往后的岁月里不断地重复问自己这个问题。除了屋内打扫不干净后露出的称得上嫌恶的神色，他好像从来没有见过这个人有什么剧烈的情绪。他笑过吗？怎样才能让他的脸上因为自己露出更多的表情？这个命题成了艾伦余生中的一张网，时刻压抑着他的呼吸，让他的目光几乎难以自制地尾随着那个男人的脸，妄图在上面捕捉一丝细微的情绪碎裂。

当然，这是后话了，十五岁的艾伦·耶格尔初遇利威尔·阿克曼的午后还没有那么多复杂的心情，他跟在利威尔的身后，想的只是自己会在这里住多久，这个男人和父亲是什么关系，以及，这个人真的是Alpha吗？

这么说也许有些唐突，但艾伦想象中的Alpha都是高大且强壮的形象，在这个以胜负定夺社会地位的时代，Alpha象征着力量、权贵以及征服。这同时也是Alpha骨子里与生俱来的东西，压抑在孩子的血液里，跃跃欲试地等待着身体分化的瞬间。那是野兽的原始冲动，是保护欲和占有欲，甚至有抢夺的天性。Omega则不同，顺从和被征服是他们的宿命，艾伦不喜欢这种说法，但这是事实，大多数的Omega都沦落为Alpha野心下的棋子，或者说是圈养在家里的生育工具，毕竟Alpha与Omega结合才有可能生下新的Alpha。

一代一代对Omega的歧视和迫害导致Omega的数量越来越少，不少贫民家庭会在得知孩子分化为Omega后将其抛弃，或者卖给权贵供其享用。也许是报应，又也许是Omega群体自毁的倾向已然深入基因，AO结合后生下Omega的概率越来越小，这在短期内对于Alpha家庭而言是幸事，长期而言却是毁灭性的。随着Omega数量的日渐稀少，部分Alpha被迫与Beta结合，然而这样生下的便只会是Beta。家族血液中一旦融入了Beta，便不再纯净，后代也将逐渐Beta化，这对于几大Alpha家族而言是绝对无法容忍的诅咒。

因此一方面，Omega由于稀少而被珍视，地位逐渐上升；另一方面，多方势力对于Omega的抢夺导致危机暗波涌动，一旦不明身份的Omega被发现，就不可能存在什么所谓的自由——不过说起来，根本就不会有什么不明身份的Omega，如今的Omega都被四大家族金屋藏娇，代代通婚，哪里还有普通人接触到Omega的机会？

阿克曼家族作为王的武臣，必为Alpha大家，利威尔能做到兵长的位置，自身实力自然是无需证明。然而他个子矮小、身形精瘦，实在看不出有什么过人之处。

气场倒是自带了一股煞气。艾伦虽未成年，但也算是在家乡里见识过形形色色的人，暴徒、混子、强/奸犯。可即便他们人高马大、孔武有力，也没有人像利威尔这样充斥着浓烈的生人勿进的疏离感，让人见了心里不免升起警惕，还有难以解释的畏惧。

或许是因为那些人都不过是Beta，而眼前这个人是货真价实的Alpha？毕竟如果不是Alpha，是不可能给人以这样的感觉的，只有Alpha的信息素才会……艾伦愣了一下，奇怪，信息素的味道呢？一般来说，像利威尔这个级别的Alpha，信息素的味道必然非常强烈且有震慑力，然而说到底，自己所感受到的忌惮不过是源于利威尔自身的气场，信息素的味道倒是清淡得很——只有若有若无的苦艾草味，甚至算不上强势，对于自己这个尚未分化的少年人都不足以威吓。

莫非是因为他情绪寡淡？亦或许是不想吓到自己……

似乎是察觉到了艾伦的胡思乱想，利威尔停下了脚步，目光斜着射过来，惊得艾伦如芒在背。自己当真是犯蠢得厉害，居然还质疑起面前这人的身份来了，利威尔的眼睛细长且锐利，看不出情绪，且被这么冷冷地望一眼，艾伦便觉得自己脊背发凉。

“我……”

“你的房间。”利威尔收回视线，指了指近处的一扇门，“一小时内把东西都收拾好，”说罢又停顿了一下，“收拾干净。”

艾伦还愣神站在原地，利威尔便径直离开了。

这算什么？艾伦不禁有几分诧异。父亲失踪，母亲病逝，举目无亲的艾伦在十五岁尚且懵懂的年纪失魂落魄也满目苍夷，直到一位自称父亲旧识的男人找上自己，说要带他去安全的地方——阿克曼先生的住所。然而到底发生了什么，父亲在哪里，艾伦全然不知。

他不是安于妥协的孩子，从来都不是，但现在他该向什么反抗，如何反抗，艾伦无从知晓。

就连自己这样地位的家庭怎么会认识阿克曼族人，都不知道。

“艾伦？”

清冷的女声在耳边倏然响起，将艾伦从混乱的思绪里扯了出来，他退后一步，有些慌乱地望向声音的主人——那是一个黑眸黑发的东洋女孩，和自己差不多高，纤细漂亮，长发及肩，五官宛如被细笔勾勒，是东方女子特有的温柔细腻。只是她的神色与气质倒是不符，除了瞳孔中倒映的那一抹期待，五官像是附上一层薄霜，是同利威尔相似的生人勿进。

艾伦犹豫地张开了口，没有认出她来。

“我是三笠，三笠·阿克曼。”女孩看上去有几分失落，见艾伦依旧没什么印象，便再度提示道，“你救过我。”

熟悉的面容迅速与遥远的记忆重合，艾伦恍然大悟，露出了淡淡的笑容。

“是你啊，我想起来了。”

六年前，艾伦曾在家乡救下过一个险些被拐卖的女孩，当时艾伦从犯人的言谈中只知道女孩是血统纯正的贵族女儿，意图运出城卖给出高价的买方，他猜到她身世显赫，却实在没料到她属于阿克曼家族——那群劫匪胆子未免太大了些。

三笠仿佛猜到了艾伦所想，解释道：“我也是这几年被接到这里才得知了自己的身份，当年那几个人绑架了我，以为我是阿克曼族的女孩，日后大概率会分化为Omega，要是知道我其实是个Alpha，一定会气疯了吧。”

“Alpha？”艾伦怔住，着实有些吃惊。女性Alpha和男性Omega一样，都是同类中数量最稀少的。不过三笠虽然外表柔美，身板气度倒确实与一般的Beta女孩不同，要更加的沉稳和凌厉。

“说起来，你应该是Beta吧。”

“是……”，虽然还没有分化，但艾伦的父母都是普通Beta，他绝无可能分化为别的第二性别。不知为何，这个认知让他有几分泄气，他讨厌这个以性别决定价值的时代，Beta相比Alpha低人一等，几乎根深蒂固在所有人的潜意识里。身处一个大多数人都是Alpha的御府，这让艾伦生理上地感到不适。

“身为Beta的你救了身为Alpha的我，真的是一件很了不起的事情呢。”三笠拉过艾伦的行李箱推开了房门，回头望向艾伦的眼睛里流光溢彩，“作为报答，我来帮你理房间吧。”

“啊......谢谢。”

艾伦有些恍惚地望着这一切，阳光洒在空旷的地板，倒映出三笠的背影，风从打开的窗外溜进，掀起他有几分显长的头发，三笠的信息素味道清澈而浓烈——杏仁、龙舌兰和雨后树林的味道，清冷而又细腻，存在感强却并没有招人不适。

然而不知为何，艾伦安静地站在原地，在空气中捕捉到的是那熟悉的、细弱的、明明应该早已散去的苦艾草味，缠绕住他的嗅觉，令他难以自持地眷恋。

那是利威尔·阿克曼兵长的味道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被原作虐到以后的第一篇艾利，希望这个世界的他们能在仇恨的包裹下拥抱更多的爱。非常规ABO，Beta与任何性别结合都只会生出Beta，AO结合生出A或者O，O已经沦为稀少种类，O可用抑制剂削弱自身信息素气味，但是伤身。含微微微量团兵。


	2. Chapter 2

两年稍纵即逝。

十七岁是个微妙的年纪，离成年只差一步，但又钻了点少年人的空子，姑且可以放肆地试错和探险，为十八岁的临近做最后的冲刺。

不过对于艾伦而言，不止如此。

十七岁，是他终于洞察自己感情的岁数——那荒唐到他自己都不敢相信的爱慕。

确实荒唐至极，艾伦平躺在草地上，光影交错在他的面庞，温柔得令人昏昏欲睡。

算起来，今年利威尔·阿克曼先生该二十七岁了。

就此收住，艾伦告诫自己，他不可以放纵自己去过多地遐想那个人，十岁的年龄差暂且不提，自己Beta的身份更是使一切望尘莫及，更何况，先生看起来一副没有七情六欲的表情，他真的会对别人动情吗？倘若真的动情了......又会是什么样子……

艾伦的脸不切实际地红了，他有些烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，闭上了眼睛。

寄宿在这里的两年间，可谓平静得近乎无趣了。利威尔早出晚归，经常不住在宅子里，而艾伦则应利威尔的要求，终日学习、练武。他们之间的交流极少，为数不多的互动也就是击剑馆里的比试——这对于先生而言不过是小儿科的把戏，但艾伦很高兴，那人愿意陪自己练习这件事让他很满足，虽然最后总是被教训得很难堪，可面具底下，他难得地可以纵容自己露出憧憬的笑容。

他很珍惜任何能与利威尔独处的时刻，有时昏了头了，甚至会允许自己沉浸在那人的气息里。

苦艾草、茶、朗姆酒，还有一点恍如错觉的清甜——后者只有在某一次艾伦撞见利威尔洗浴出来时闻到过，他记得当时的自己傻瓜似的伫在原地，对着利威尔微蹙眉后转身离开的背影怅然若失地说了声抱歉。自此以后，他再也没闻到过那个味道，可那清润甘甜的味道却萦绕在艾伦的记忆深处，时刻提醒他这并非一个梦。

这很失礼，艾伦是清楚的，他当然明白自己作为一个区区借宿的外人不该贪图乃至渴求施恩者目光的停留。他在越界的边缘徘徊着，为自己的胡思乱想和辗转反侧感到迷茫。

不过，当时的艾伦并没有往那方面奢望过，又或者说，他根本不敢动那个念头。

“艾伦，你睡在这里会着凉的。”

熟悉的声音并没能迫使艾伦睁开眼睛，他翻了个身，让自己重新坠入半梦半醒之间，呢喃地回应：“阿明，你也躺下来，这里很舒服。”

被唤作阿明的少年叹了口气，不知从哪里找来一件外 套披在艾伦身上，自己也坐了下来。

阿明·阿诺德，与艾伦同龄，是个金发碧眼的乖孩子，他是管家受利威尔嘱托从外面带来与艾伦学习作伴的Beta，脑袋聪明得超乎常人，但为人谦逊温和，很好相处。先生应该是担心自己孤单才做此安排的吧，艾伦咬了咬嘴唇，有些落寞地再度睁开了眼睛，明明看起来冷冰冰的，骨子里却是那么温柔的一个人。

“你要是生病了，利威尔先生可是要发火的。”

早已深入骨髓的名字刺激得艾伦太阳穴猛地跳跃了一下，他喉结滚动，心脏不受控制地剧烈跳动：“你胡说什么。”

“你之前掉进湖里发烧那次，先生就把我骂了一顿。”阿明打了一个哈欠，将外套拉扯过来一点到自己身上，继而也平躺了下来，“你当时还一个劲说胡话呢，一会儿问父亲在哪，一会儿又抓住先生的衣服，让他不要走陪着你。”

“什么！！！”艾伦猛地从地上弹了起来，一时间满脸通红，瞠目结舌，连耳朵根都因羞耻和震惊而发烫，“你怎么当时没告诉我？”

阿明忍不住笑了起来：“我看你好不容易痊愈了就不想说出来刺激你，想不到你平日里看着对先生不怎么依赖，一逮到机会就这么撒娇。”

“我不是！我……”，艾伦这下连脖子都发红了，心跳声扑通扑通地撞击着他的耳膜，碾压着他的羞耻心，冲撞出秘密险些被窥探的惶恐。他根本不记得这些，也难以置信自己居然生病后会这般口不择言。

“那先生呢？”

“什么”

“他……有说什么吗？”

阿明被艾伦异常认真的样子给吓到了，少年棕黑色的头发因睡姿翘起，又在风中被吹得乱七八糟，不过才两年的时间，艾伦的面部轮廓自当年初见时已悄然改变，倒不是五官不一样了，就是更加趋于成年人，与少年人独有的朝气和冲劲融为一体，幻化出一个依旧稚气却又分外体面的矛盾模样。

“先生的脾气你又不是不知道，把你甩开骂了句'小鬼'就走了。”

艾伦的表情肉眼可见地垮了下来，目光依然紧锁着阿明，却仿佛望眼欲穿，透过他在看别的什么。阿明立刻抓住艾伦的手腕，又补充了一句：“不过先生后来每晚都赶回来看你，还特别严厉地叮嘱我以后盯着你，别再放你出去闯祸。”

一瞬间，艾伦的眼里又有了光，他嘴唇抿成了一条线，眸子定格在右下方，嗓音沙哑而低沉：“我才不在乎他来不来看我，我又......不是什么小鬼……”

阿明忍不住嘴角上扬，真是的，口是心非的家伙。

“不过啊，艾伦，当初我们都以为你是因为要分化才迟迟不退烧的。”

这一句话几乎精准地戳到了艾伦的痛处。分化、分化……就是因为这该死的第二性别自己才……艾伦有些赌气地捡起一块石子扔向远方，心不在焉地嗯了一声。

“今年如果再不分化，去医院看一看吧。”

言归正传，像他这样的情况确实是极其罕见了。一般而言，Beta分化的时间是在十二岁到十五岁之间，也就是在分化之后，生理需求和器官变化才开始显现，Omega和Alpha的分化时间跨度则更久，一般在十一岁到十八岁之间，艾伦作为一个准Beta，十七岁了却迟迟没有分化迹象，着实有点惹人担忧。

但是分不分化又有什么区别呢，怎么样都不可能……有资格走进那个人的世界……

艾伦自嘲地摸了摸鼻子，站了起来，将手伸向阿明：“回去吧，外面有点冷了。”

阿明抓住他的手，捡起地上的外套，若有所思地盯着艾伦：“你是不是又长高了？”

“啊？大概吧……”

从刚来阿克曼宅的一米七，到如今的一米八多，艾伦自己都有几分惊诧，就凭他如今的身高，放到Alpha堆里都不算输，更是远超Beta的平均身高。是因为自己终日健身的缘故吗？自从来了这里便衣食不愁，或许是饮食的缘故？后天的培育可以改良先天的基因吗？艾伦的脑海里控制不住地浮现出了那个人的身影。说起来，自己比先生高多少了？如今的身高差，几乎是一把能将他揽进怀里的程度了吧……

艾伦·耶格尔，你又在瞎想什么！

艾伦咬牙制止住自己为非作歹的思绪，将下巴藏进红色围巾里，睫毛在阳光下闪烁出又长又密的弧线，半遮掩他寂寞消沉的双眸。

利威尔·阿克曼。艾伦在心里默默念出这个名字。总是冰冷着一张脸，洁癖，脾气也不好，长相……算得上好看吧，但凶巴巴的，一点都不和善，虽然看不出来，但年纪确实比自己大那么多，这样一个人，这样一个人……为什么自己偏偏中了蛊似的喜欢得不行……

“阿明，你说......”

倏然，一股钻心的疼痛从腹部袭来，朝着五脏六腑蔓延，一路碾压神经撕开痛楚，硬生生终止了艾伦的话，脚下一软，他整个人重重地朝地上摔去。

“艾伦！！”

意识坠入黑暗之前，耳边是阿明急迫的呼喊。


	3. Chapter 3

艾伦被阿明背到阿克曼宅时，正巧佩特拉·拉鲁军医和三笠·阿克曼都在，两人见状立即赶来，在问清情况后将艾伦抬进了屋内。

少年的肌肤滚烫似火，喘息急促而嘶哑，双目紧闭，整个人如同被丢进了水里，刘海湿哒哒地贴在额头上，被汗水浸透。三笠不断呼唤他的名字，然而艾伦看上去意识全无，连最简单的应声都做不到，周身滚烫如烙铁。

心脏剧烈收缩扩张的声音几乎要冲出胸膛，艾伦的衣服被佩特拉解开，露出上下起伏的胸口和腹部，因日久锻炼而形成的腹肌紧绷着，封锁住肌肤纹理，血管的形状在泛青发红的皮肉下若隐若现，仿佛下一秒就要爆破而出。

“艾伦他怎么了？”

阿明的声音里带着哭腔，有些无助地望向一旁面色惨白的三笠和佩特拉，很显然，即使对于医术精明的佩特拉而言，这样的症状也是从未见过的。艾伦的喉咙撕扯着发出断断续续的闷哼声，像是濒临死期的病兽——徒劳地消耗着最后的气力。

佩特拉将湿毛巾敷在艾伦的身上，冰凉的触感似乎刺激到了艾伦，他猛地睁开眼睛，透不过气般地大口喘息。

“艾伦……”

身旁的三笠轻声开口，阿明转过头，发现她瞪大着双眸，拳头紧握。

“艾伦他……”，三笠的声线比以往要更低一些，带了明显的颤抖，“真的只是个Beta吗？”

听闻这句话的佩特拉脊背僵直，她回头望向一动不动的两人，一时间说不出话来。

什么……意思……阿明震惊地立在原地，思路第一次朝着从未想过的方向扭转了角度，艾伦难道……对啊，这样一切都说得通了，迟迟不分化的第二性别，远超Beta的体力和身高，寄宿在阿克曼家的背景……

虽说阿明从未见过除Beta以外的性别分化场景，但他确实听说过Alpha分化的独特之处，越是强大的Alpha在分化时就会越痛苦，居然……是这么痛苦的吗？不……不对，佩特拉和三笠分明也是一脸惊愕的样子，她们是在惊讶艾伦是Alpha吗？还是说……这种程度的分化她们也是第一次见？利威尔先生还没有回来，那么……他知道吗？艾伦呢？艾伦自己知道吗？

没等阿明继续深入思索，空气中倏忽以艾伦为中心爆破出无比强势的信息素气味，恐怖的压迫感和震慑力让阿明直接双腿一软，跌坐在了地上。其他性别对于Alpha的被迫服从在这一刻体现得淋漓尽致，阿明捂住嘴，颤抖着控制住自己因生理性恐惧而发抖的身体。

不会错了，艾伦他......是个Alpha。

葡萄白兰地、檀木和烟草味，威慑力与胁迫感混杂在信息素中，与空气交杂着进入在场人的气管、肌肤、毛发里，裹挟着力量，叫嚣着占据，这就是艾伦·叶卡的Alpha信息素吗？竟然强大如斯。

刹那间，信息素的气势又弱了下来，艾伦的呼吸也逐渐平缓，房间内剑拔弩张的气氛平和了下来，除了四个人的呼吸声外只剩下墙上的时钟发出微乎其微的机械声。

阿明、三笠和佩特拉并排站着，谁也没有开口说话。

良久，佩特尔率先打破了沉默。

“三笠，去倒一杯水来，他现在脱水很严重。”

佩特拉侧过头，见三笠依然惊魂未定地站着，再度命令道：“三笠！”

“我去吧。”阿明握住了三笠的手腕，换来她投向自己的迷惘的目光。不过等他刚出了门，三笠便跟了出来，一副欲言又止的样子，等阿明倒完水回到房间门口，三笠才在恍惚间抓住了阿明的衣角。

“阿明，你事先知道吗……艾伦并不是Beta这件事？”

“我不知道。”阿明认真地凝望着三笠，在那双永远沉稳冷静的黑眸中第一次瞅见了称得上惶然和困惑的情绪，“我觉得艾伦自己也不知道，他从来不会欺骗我们的，不是吗？”

这句话似乎是触动了三笠的心结，她抬眸，沉默地点了点头。

“三笠分化的时候也是这个样子吗？”

黑发女孩摇了摇头，她看上去有几分为难，阿明没有打算继续问下去，正要转身离开，三笠细弱游丝的声音在他的身后再度响起。

“那个时候，就连我都……”

阿明的脚步停顿了一下，他注视着不远处艾伦沉睡的身影，握住水杯的手指因用力而关节发白，然后他转过头，对三笠露出熟悉的笑容。

“好啦，艾伦现在需要我们，别一脸丧气了，再说，不管艾伦是什么性别，我们不都是朋友吗？”

说罢，他拉着三笠回了房间。

阿明稍许能够理解三笠的心情，也大概知道她想说什么。

——那个时候，连我都害怕了。

艾伦的信息素充斥整个房间的时候，阿明明显地感受到来自三笠那一边的敌意，对于Alpha而言，在另一个Alpha面前放肆地炫耀自己信息素的力量是非常危险的挑衅行为，虽然艾伦当时并无意识，但力量的压迫导致的是三笠身体自发的战斗冲动。这是Alpha间的同类相斥，就和头狼相遇时针锋相对是一个道理，三笠她……应该是对于自己面对艾伦居然会产生煞气的行为感到意外和恐惧吧……

佩特拉扶着艾伦的颈项给他喂了点水，目光警惕而深邃，死死钉在艾伦的脸上，她似乎在思索什么。说起来，佩特尔也是Alpha，方才的一番分化想必也是令她极其不适，阿明想要再询问几句，却在目睹佩特拉紧缩的眉头之后选择了沉默。

总觉得……佩特拉并非一无所知。

或许是阿明的眼神让佩特拉产生了警觉，她低头给艾伦盖上被子，望向阿明：“兵长什么时候回来？”

阿明看了眼时钟里时针指向的8：“先生的作息没什么规律，往日里……如果不外宿，九点该回来了。”

佩特拉的瞳孔瞬间收缩，屋内再度陷入了死寂。

床上，艾伦依然安静地躺着，将来的三个月内，艾伦应该就会体验到身体的变化，身形会更加矫健，力量会迅猛提升，对于气味、声音的捕捉也将愈来愈敏锐，Alpha自有的对权力的追寻，不同性别之间的沟壑，占有欲、侵略欲，这些会潜移默化地改变他。虽然阿明心里明白，艾伦绝不可能沦为用暴力和信息素来控制别人的怪物，但突如其来的能力会不会把他们越推越远，这一切都是未知的。最重要的是……既然艾伦不是Beta，那他的父母究竟是谁？以艾伦的个性，他一定会刨根问底。

而此刻安静的、看上去毫无威胁力的艾伦对这一切变数一无所知。

忽然，平躺着的少年睫毛微微颤抖了一下，阿明诧异地凑上前去，只见艾伦挣扎了片刻，干涸破皮的嘴角轻轻扯动，他再度睁开了眼睛。

阿明惊喜地转身，正要叫人，却见三笠低垂视线，面向着佩特拉。

“拉鲁医生……你有没有觉得艾伦的信息素味道……”

“三笠。”佩特拉似乎是想阻止三笠说下去。

“和埃尔文·史密斯团长一模一样。”


	4. Chapter 4

埃尔文·史密斯......信息素……他们在说什么？

艾伦睁眼的瞬间，灯光刺进眼球，让他有刹那间的天旋地转。耳鸣中混杂了细碎的交谈声，艾伦感到灵魂如同被抽出了肉体，又被重重地推了回去，好像什么都没变，又好像什么都变了。

“艾伦！”

耳边的呼唤就没有停歇过，艾伦的目光有些盲目地去寻找熟悉的身影，同伴的存在让他安心了一些。自己这是怎么了，病了吗？他只记得自己忽然腹部被灼烧一般疼痛，之后的记忆便是一片空白。

“发生什么了？”

艾伦望着床边三人支吾其词的样子，心里不免又升起了担忧。

“艾伦……”

空气侵入了一丝微弱的苦艾草气息，在信息素交错的封闭室内瞬间就挑动了艾伦的神经，他条件反射地起身向门口望去，几乎是同时，房门被猛地推开。

那是艾伦·叶卡第一次在利威尔·阿克曼的脸上看见卸下面具后的表情——无助、彷徨、诧异、期许，然后稍纵即逝，沦为一潭死水。

艾伦觉得有一只手将他的心脏攥得很紧，然后又突然松开，留下幻觉般的余痛。

为什么……会露出那样的表情？

“怎么回事？”，利威尔的声音还是一如既往的平静，他快步走到床边，看向的是艾伦，问的则是佩特拉。

“艾伦分化了……是Alpha。”

“什么？！”艾伦骤然睁大双目，大脑一片空白。

怎么可能？这……怎么可能？！艾伦望向三笠和阿明，只见两人屏息凝神，眉头紧蹙，神情难以言喻，三笠躲开了他的视线，阿明则冲他点了点头。

他是Alpha？艾伦错愕到了极点，不是只有AO结合才会诞生Alpha吗？这究竟是怎么一回事？

“你们都出去。”，利威尔背过身命令所有人，“我和艾伦单独谈一谈。”

“兵长，我也留下来吧……”，佩特拉显然有所顾虑。

“都出去。”

利威尔的声线冰冷而不容置疑，三人各有各的犹豫，却还是听从了指令。

屋内只留下艾伦和利威尔两个人，静谧的空气中氤氲着艾伦熟知的、利威尔独有的味道，和另一种陌生的气息混杂在一起，纠缠着融为一体——艾伦意识到，那是属于他自己的信息素气味，是比先生更加强烈的存在感和气场。

利威尔站在旁边，垂眸凝视着艾伦。

这好像是艾伦印象中利威尔第一次离自己如此之近，他的面容清晰地映现在咫尺之间，眉目清明，眼神凌厉。利威尔在远处时常常给人以朦胧的距离感，如同隔了一层云雾，永远都看不真切，他总是突然出现，突然就又走了，仿佛永远抓不住的幻影。然而，当他就这么安安静静地站在自己面前，呼吸平和，神态了然，艾伦忽然觉得心里涌现了一股强烈的、波涛汹涌的冲动，不能自已地想要触碰他、拥抱他、保护他。

因为他看起来明明是那么的……真实且易碎。

“身体怎么样？”

“……没什么大碍。”

利威尔的眼睛细长锋利，这是一双洞察者的眼睛。不柔和，也不空灵，相反，幽黑的瞳孔里仿佛藏了无尽的秘密，以至于把整个世界都隔绝在外面，封印住了一个孤独而沉痛的灵魂。他身上发生过什么？艾伦迫切地想要知道，他在这难得的近距离独处中贪婪地试图索取更多的信息，浓烈的保护欲望在心口撕扯着原形毕露，顺着血液经脉操纵着艾伦的行为与情绪。

这就是成为一个Alpha的感觉吗？最不齿的感情坦露出来，击垮一直以来的瞻前顾后，竟是这么轻而易举。

“你知道多少？”

什……么？艾伦当场怔住。

“关于你的分化，你父亲告诉过你多少？”

他果然......是知情的吗？艾伦的理智在这一刻被刺穿出一个口子。这两年来利威尔对他父亲的去向闭口不提，三笠告诉自己先生似乎是受人所托才收养了他，艾伦便因此断定利威尔就算了解内情，想必也是有所顾及才不能开口。如今直接开门见山，几乎让艾伦难分敌友。

“哪个父亲？”，艾伦控制不住地带了怒气，“我的亲生父亲必定是个Alpha吧，那不好意思，我不知道他是谁。”

利威尔的双眸波澜不惊，注视艾伦的眼神深沉而冷静，良久后，他端起床边柜台上的水壶，在一个干净茶杯中倒了点茶水，注视着杯内水光波纹，继而一饮而尽。

“从今天起你就待在这个房间里，不得出门，我会让佩特尔给你带几只抑制剂，控制你的信息素释放。”

艾伦拳头收紧。什么意思？这算禁足？还是幽禁？

利威尔似乎是看穿了艾伦所想，他斜着眼将目光投射过来，语气低沉：“我这么做是为了你。”说完就要转身离开。

下一秒，艾伦卒然抓住了利威尔的手腕，五指紧扣，艾伦温热的掌心与利威尔偏凉的肌肤相触在一起，用力极大，以至于利威尔跃动的脉搏都能隔着手掌传递过来。

“把你知道的全部告诉我！不要拿我当小孩子！”

利威尔低下头，目光幽深而危险：“放开。”

也不知是情绪操控，还是说Alpha天性使然，艾伦手指愈发用劲，骨骼坚硬，几乎要陷入利威尔的皮肉之中——话说回来，他的手腕竟是这般小巧的吗？

“艾伦，放手。”

利威尔转过身，再度警告了一次，见艾伦丝毫没有退让的意图，利威尔的眼里也难得地闪过了一丝恼怒，他抓住了艾伦禁锢自己的手臂，正要向后折去，艾伦下一句话却刺进他的耳廓，麻醉剂般地束缚住了他的思路。

“我的味道，和埃尔文·史密斯很像吗？”

利威尔浑身一滞，艾伦趁机捉住他的另一只手，下半身顺势从床上跃下，借力将利威尔正面朝下压制在了床上。

果然就是这个名字！混蛋！他到底是什么人？

从未有过的嫉恨猝不及防地占据了艾伦的大脑，他俯下身，与利威尔的发丝离得极近，苦艾草与朗姆酒混杂的信息素气味第一次如此清晰而浓烈，仿佛只要艾伦想要，就可以全部吞噬进呼吸里，这让艾伦不受控制地想要凑得更近些，此刻只有利威尔的信息素能安抚自己狂躁的心情。

方才也是因为这个埃尔文才露出那样的表情吧，在开门后看到的是我不是他，很失望吗？

艾伦咬牙切齿地逼问：“埃尔文·史密斯是谁？和我是什么关系？” 

和你又是什么关系？

然而下一秒，利威尔一个侧身，脚狠狠踹在了艾伦的腹部，皮靴与肉的撞击带来剧烈的疼痛，艾伦弓起身子，脚下一滑，骤不及防摔到了地上。

“我看你是疯了。”

利威尔冲上去蓦地抓住了艾伦的衣领将他半提起来，眉目间是从未有过的暴怒，艾伦原以为自己会迎来几击重拳，然而利威尔却隐忍着松开手，摔门离开了。

室外，利威尔险些和佩特拉迎面撞上。

“兵长……”

利威尔没有驻足，而是整理了衣领快步向前，佩特尔随即跟了上去。

“什么事？”

一前一后的脚步声中，利威尔终于开了口。

“我今天来找你，是因为抑制剂……”

“对了，我正要和你说，你明天取几支Alpha抑制剂给艾伦注射，他的信息素目前很不稳定，不能让外人知道，他的血液你抽一份，和以前的样本比对一下。顺便告诫那两个小孩，艾伦分化的事要对外封口。”

“我想说的不是这个。”佩特拉突然抬高了嗓音。

利威尔停下脚步，转过身。

阳光从落地窗投射进屋子，洒在两人的肩上、脸庞和足下，利威尔的侧脸在光影勾勒下有种别样的温柔，线条流畅利落，睫毛在微风中轻柔地发颤，两侧的刘海因方才的打斗而有几分凌乱，修饰出一张消瘦俊俏的脸。

佩特拉与他面面相觑，有些悲哀地意识到自己根本不可能劝服这个人。

“你用抑制剂的频率越来越快了。”她轻声说道。

“我知道。”

“这说明身体在适应，药效持续时间越来越短了。”

“是吗。”

“总有一天会暴露的，这样也没关系吗？”

“......”

佩特拉露出一抹苦笑，她走上前，从包里掏出一个装满抑制剂药瓶的袋子，递给了利威尔：“那就多备一些吧，以防万一。”

“佩特尔。”

她在男人的少见的柔和声音中抬起头，眼睛有些不争气地泛红：“怎么了？”

“谢谢你。”

佩特拉笑了笑，眼底却没有笑意。利威尔的背影离她越来越远，也许有一天会永远离开她的视野。她所能做的，不过是延长这条路到达终点的距离，徒劳地让他多留一会儿。

但终究还是留不住的，她很清楚，这世上唯一能够劝住利威尔的人已经不在了。


	5. Chapter 5

深夜，房间内昏黑寂然，唯有支离破碎的呼吸声证明着活物的存在。月色在窗帘的隔绝下投进几缕幽光，勉强在一片漆黑中扯开一点视觉可见的空间，在地板上画出条淡淡的白线。

暮色笼罩的床榻蜷缩着一个人影。

男人的两颊泛红，他怀抱两膝，以婴儿一般的姿势缩成一团，呼吸灼烫，双眸紧闭，身体不受控制地发抖，下唇因为被狠咬而破皮出血。他半睁开湿润模糊的眼睛，目光涣散。热潮期的身体敏感且脆弱，一度隐藏住的信息素气味肆无忌惮地释放出来，甘甜诱惑，祈求着Alpha信息素的抚慰，渴望着更强势者的触碰——很讽刺吧，军团赫赫有名的兵长，利威尔·阿克曼，竟是个Omega。

热潮期发作已经半个小时，新注入的药剂却依然没有作用。

利威尔没想到药效时间会缩短到这个地步，距离上一次注射不过才半个月的时间，他本以为至少可以挺过这次热潮期的，是他太乐观了。

也不是没经历过独自熬过热潮，小时候，在他转化为Omega的最初几年，母亲就将他反锁在地下室里，没有抑制剂，什么都没有，他就这么浑身湿透地瘫软在杂草堆里，意识模糊地活过每个月的惯例折磨。后来有了抑制剂，他竟差点忘了这具身体骨子里的劣根性——每逢月末的卑微求欢。

他恨极了这个。恨极，却无可奈何。

佩特拉给他的抑制剂是特制的，除了收敛他平日里的Omega信息素，还能压制发/情，然而激素紊乱的副作用则是影响生育能力乃至寿命，且人体会产生抗药性和拮抗作用，药物终有一日将不起作用。 “用人为手法对抗基因是会付出代价的”，佩特拉这么告诉他，利威尔当然明白，但比起臣服在某个Alpha身下任其索取支配，他宁愿这么苟延残喘地活，也并不在乎自己还能撑多久。

又过了十余分钟，药物开始见效，身体的热度下降，体内翻滚的欲望也逐渐平息，利威尔毫无气力地阖上眼睛，软绵绵地陷在床里，汗水浸透脸侧的头发，他终于昏睡了过去。

第二天利威尔一直睡到了中午。

起床后的他先去洗了个澡，然后将留有自己信息素气味的床单被套一并处理了。管家端来早饭，利威尔凝视着杯中的牛奶，无意间走了神。

大脑清醒了，便意识到昨晚的处境有多危险。

幸亏他的卧室单独在二楼最里侧，当初为了以防万一，他将其余人的住宿都安排在了别的楼层，昨晚又恰巧是在深夜，众人都在熟睡，意识不清，因而更加难以察觉。若是在白天，只要有一个Alpha在附近，以利威尔当时的身体状况，后果不堪设想。

叉子被缓缓插进煎蛋中，金黄的蛋汁溢了出来。

是因为受到艾伦信息素的影响吗？利威尔陷入沉思，就算抑制效果再弱，也不该区区十余天就失效，说到底，还是因为有别的因子影响了自己的状态，一周前艾伦的分化是这半个月来唯一的变数了。

利威尔身边不乏Alpha，频繁进出军团的他每天都与大量Alpha共处一室，终日浸泡在各种各样的Alpha信息素之中，他早就免疫，更是从未出现过昨晚的情形。

要说区别……利威尔垂下眼睑，眸光暗淡。唯一的区别，可能就是艾伦信息素的独特吧——和短暂标记过自己的那个人一模一样。不是同系亲属间的相似，简直就是完美的复制品，乃至让他在触及到的一瞬，恍惚间以为自己穿越了时光，不切实际地衍生了荒诞的期望。

然后在开门的一瞬间，土崩瓦解。

“埃尔文……”，利威尔苦笑着低下头，“我果真是……猜不透你。”

门外在这时响起了敲门声。

“进来。”

利威尔转过头，在看见来者是阿明·阿诺德的时候有些意外，这个脑袋聪慧的孩子性格有些怯懦，从来不敢主动找上自己。

“阿克曼先生，”阿明小心翼翼地筛选着措词，“艾伦他……知道错了，不该顶撞你，这几天也一直都听从你的命令没有出门，你要是消气了，或许……可以去看看他？艾伦……”

“艾伦让你来的？”利威尔的打断把阿明吓了一跳。

“不是，是我自己想来的，我……我不知道那天先生留下来和艾伦说了什么，也不知道先生都隐瞒了什么，但我明白一件事，那就是您是值得艾伦信任的人，您所做的决定也一定有自己的考量，但是……从艾伦的角度，他现在对自己很迷茫，也对先生的做法很迷茫，就算您什么都不和他说，他也会自己捣个天翻地覆去查明真相。” 阿明眼神坚定，也不知是因为激动还是紧张而脸泛潮红，“这真的是先生想要的吗？与其各做盘算，为什么不试着相信彼此呢？”

利威尔没有接话，他目光漠然，静静地望着眼前这个看上去依旧稚嫩的少年。

“抑制剂他注射过了吗？”许久的静默后，他答非所问。

“啊？嗯……分化的第二天就注射过了。”

利威尔闻言起身，衬衫西裤衬出他均匀的身材和利落的步伐，他与阿明擦身而过，也不知是不是错觉，两人彼此错身的瞬间，阿明听到了一声轻描淡写的轻笑。

阿明愣住，有些困惑地回眸。自己这是……成功了？

艾伦被禁足的房间是一楼最里面一间，空旷且安静，配置了洗浴室，一周内他足不出户，惴惴不安。他一方面无端猜测着自己的身世，理不出头绪，另一方面，又对自己分化当日的失礼行为感到懊恼。是因为Alpha身份转变导致的吗？那天的他易怒且冲动，更是难以想象地尝试胁迫先生，几天后冷静下来，他为自己的口无遮拦而羞愧，却又不由自主地意气消沉。

疑惑接踵而至，压得他喘不过气来。

正当他再一次发出叹息，熟悉的气味掠夺了他的嗅觉，他猝然望向门口。

房门被推开，利威尔走了进来。

凝滞的空气中，两人相顾无言，艾伦的目光在徘徊了一阵后落到了利威尔的手腕处，苍白的皮肤上发红泛青的痕迹醒目刺眼，是自己前几日蛮狠行为的罪证，艾伦所剩无几的信息素气息也不由自主地衰弱了下来，恍若一个犯错慌神的小狼崽。

“对不起……”，他有些别扭地说道。

“你交了个不错的朋友啊。”利威尔背靠着墙壁，双手交叉放放在胸前，居高临下地看向坐在床边的艾伦。上午洗浴淋湿的头发还没有彻底干，几缕偏长的刘海垂挂在眼侧，艾伦抬头凝视，被那上面的一小滴水珠吸引了注意。

“......嗯。”

利威尔的下巴微扬，那水珠便顺着发丝滑落了下来，落到脸庞的肌肤上，消失在他的唇边。他看起来不太精神，信息素气味也比往常更加寡淡，对此艾伦以前询问过佩特尔，她解释道先生的体质与常人不同，是天生的信息素匮乏患者，艾伦事后也查过，确实有这种疾病，但对健康无碍，他也因此放下心来。

然而，佩特尔这么说，他就该这么信吗？艾伦觉得自己此刻对一切都充满了质疑，虽然蛮不讲理，但他就是控制不住。越是猜忌，就越是觉得蹊跷，艾伦专注于利威尔的信息素气息中，Alpha独有的敏锐嗅觉让他能捕捉到比以往更加细枝末节的变化，倏然间，他的心底升起一股不安。

“你想知道……”

没等利威尔说完，方才还沉默着坐着的少年突然站了起来，优越的身高顿时给利威尔带来强大的压迫感，艾伦向前跨了一大步，强势地挤进利威尔的私人空间，眼神严肃得有几分恐怖，带着不容拒绝的气势。

利威尔不解现状，正准备推开他，然而下一秒，艾伦的手心覆盖在了利威尔的额头，两人呼吸交融，灼烫的鼻息不分彼此，让利威尔心跳几乎骤停，世界像被按下了暂停般鸦雀无声，只有艾伦的声音清晰明了，带着少年人的青涩和成熟男性的低沉，撞击进利威尔的思绪。

“你发烧了。”


	6. Chapter 6

艾伦的眼睛是墨绿色的，目光如炬，眼角微微上挑，瞳仁饱满清澈，非常漂亮。但他双眉紧锁时会看起来有些严厉，明明还未成年，步步紧逼着走来时却给人一种不容忤逆的威慑力。

微凉的温度附着在利威尔额头，他仰头望向那双眼睛，温柔而深邃的墨绿中是自己错愕的脸，缱绻地包裹住他，定格在瞳孔之中。被药剂稀疏后的、熟悉的信息素味道缠绕上来，同利威尔的一呼一吸相交融，被支配的天性攀爬在他的锁骨和脊背，引得这具昨夜刚度过热潮的身体一阵颤栗。

太近了。

利威尔偏过头，修长的颈项暴露在艾伦的视野里，霎时间，葡萄白兰地、檀木和烟草味的气味迅速蔓延开来，势不可挡地包围住利威尔，仿佛要将他密不透风地圈养起来。

怎么回事？注射了抑制剂的Alpha不应该有这么强大的力量……自己也是，怎么会这么容易就……利威尔觉得自己双腿宛如踩在棉花之上，稍不留神就会跌倒在地。

“离我远点。”

利威尔发出的声音比预想的更加有气无力，他抓住艾伦胸口的衣服，想要将他推开，却发现自己的身体不听使唤，完全使不上力道，他下意识地后退，背部紧贴住墙壁，意识到了一个令他无比惊恐的事实。

——他的抑制剂在艾伦面前失效了！

“很不舒服吗？”艾伦急迫地凑得更近，眼前人的反应令他焦灼不安，他也顾不上行为越界，抬起利威尔低垂的下巴想要查看他的情况，然而目睹的景象却令他浑身僵直——利威尔躲开他的触碰，向来看不出情绪的黑眸此刻竟透出张惶，往日里的漠然碎裂开来，坦露出人性最原始的惊惧。

他在怕我？艾伦震惊地意识到。

艾伦后退一步，利威尔终于得以喘息。

一片死寂里，艾伦收敛了他本就稀疏的信息素，安安静静地站在一边，他紧盯着利威尔，凝视着那人静默地垂着的头，脑子里全是方才令自己身心震慑的脸——眼角泛红，惊惶脆弱。这些是与利威尔完全背离的词，是艾伦……从未见过的表情。

还有空气中微弱的清甜，有点像清晨被雨水淋湿的牛油果，又有点像某次夜里艾伦在后花园偶然寻觅的山茶，不，都不一样，它比这些都更印象深刻，更摄人心魂——那是艾伦当年曾偶然捕捉过的味道。

没有等他再度开口，利威尔突然快步开门离开，自始至终都没有再看向艾伦一眼。

可恶！

利威尔顾不得别的，只想快点逃离那个地方，逃离那个人，他匆匆回到房间，也不记得自己一路上的狼狈模样是否被谁撞见，他反锁了房门，从抽屉里找出一只新的药瓶，抽进针筒，卷起袖子露出手臂，将药水全部注入进血液里。

他不知道自己在这样极短的时间间隔内连续注射药物会有什么不良反应，应该先询问一下佩特尔的，他向来处事谨慎。可此时此刻，利威尔大脑一团乱麻，身体的失态令他羞耻之余根本无法冷静思考，他需要强制让自己平息，让这个该死的身体不要再颤抖着索求艾伦的信息素。

又或者说是埃尔文·史密斯的信息素。

妈的，管他是谁的信息素。利威尔只知道自己的身体现下轻而易举地就会被影响，这太危险了，艾伦绝对不可以继续留在他身边。但这小子能去哪里？带着军团前最高领导人埃尔文·史密斯的Alpha信息素，没有明确的族系，他简直就是一个活靶子，一旦引起意图不轨者的怀疑，利威尔无法保证自己能够护得住他。

除此之外......刚才自己的状态又该怎么解释？艾伦……他会猜到吗？Omega信息素气味是否外露了？

混蛋......利威尔一筹莫展。

房门在这时被敲响，利威尔没有搭理，他将沾了汗水的衬衣裤子脱下，换了更为宽松的家居服，洗了把脸，又整理了头发。镜子里的自己面色发白，脸颊上却有着不自然的潮红，原来是发烧了，他从中午醒来就昏昏沉沉，足下发软，本以为只是昨日热潮的残留影响便没有在意，现在被艾伦这么一搅合，更是浑身难受。

“只要找一个信得过的Alpha短暂标记，就不会受到其他Alpha影响。”佩特拉的话毫无征兆地在脑海里响起。

短暂标记……吗……

利威尔的双眸瞬时暗沉了，他知道自己迟迟不再找人标记未免任性，又不是永久标记，那人只需要将自己的后颈咬破，把信息素注入腺体即可。不需要更多的步骤，也说不上有多屈辱，他以前也允许埃尔文标记过自己，这没什么。可他那颗高傲的自尊心就是难以妥协，不到万不得已，他就是无法容忍自己被某一个Alpha临时占有。

况且临时标记的后遗症便是依赖性，在被另一个Alpha永久标记之前，Omega即使在临时标记的Alpha信息素新城代谢后也会在一定程度上被这个Alpha所控制，且会在生理上渴求被再度标记。当初利威尔也权衡过这个隐患，只是他实在没有料到，埃尔文的信息素最终会以这种方式再度支配他。

不，不对，即便有依赖性，也不该这么轻易就让自己缴械，从根本上说，艾伦的信息素与普通Alpha的就有所不同……

“咚咚咚——”

房门再度被敲响，信息素明显被自我克制住了，以至于屋内利威尔事先完全没有察觉。他阖上眼睛，太阳穴在高烧作用下一个劲跳动，疲惫感也席卷而来。

不是说了不允许出房间吗，这孩子……

不禁叹息了一声，利威尔从抽屉中拿出一份文件，起身向门口走去。

他打开房门，目光与门口少年坚毅又担忧的眼神相撞，他后退一步，让艾伦进来，关上了门。

其实就算没有阿明那番话，利威尔也心知肚明，艾伦的性情根深蒂固，不论自己告不告诉他，他都会拼尽所能去探索真相，这是流淌在他血液里的本能，是一种盲目的、莽撞的、甚至有些可笑的执着。也正是因为这个利威尔才有所犹豫，一旦艾伦知道了真相，他就不可能安于现状，他那骨子里的反抗精神会一路将他推向危险、推进深渊，利威尔自己在这深渊里久了，知道现实可以有多残酷，他不想艾伦也掉下来。

他不想再失去更多的人了，也不想再做选择了。

“你……怎么样？”

利威尔避开了艾伦的话题，将手中的文件夹递给艾伦，刻意与之保持了距离。

“你不是想知道真相吗？我不准备瞒你。”

艾伦看上去有些惊讶，他欲言又止，眼神在利威尔的脸上稍作停留，然后打开了手里的文件夹，取出了里面的资料。各种化学公式和数据汇总令艾伦越发困惑，他仔细阅读文字部分，眉间的沟壑加深，眼神逐渐变得震悚。

“样本Alpha信息素与埃尔文·史密斯基本一致。”

“信息素成分显示此次药剂与第一批Varietas药剂不同，样本原Beta信息素被削弱，Alpha信息素并非源于身体变异而是来自外界输入。”

“......”

“可以合理推论：新版本Varietas药剂成分中就含有Alpha信息素本源，艾伦·耶格尔Alpha信息素继承于埃尔文·史密斯。”

利威尔安静地等待着，身体的不适让他胸口发闷，他干脆坐了下来，右腿架在左腿之上，扬起下巴，眸光锋利。

“看懂了吗？艾伦。”

艾伦抬起头，眼神空洞悚然。

“你是被人工药剂转化为Alpha的实验品。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 短暂标记：A咬破O的腺体注入信息素，O可以在信息素被新城代谢消耗完期限内不受其他A信息素影响，会产生依赖性，但依然可以和其他A发生行为。
> 
> 永久标记：A在O体内成结，O将不再受其他A信息素影响，且能有效抑制热潮期，O将绝对服从于A，且O如果与其他A再发生行为，将会非常痛苦以至死亡。


	7. Chapter 7

——你是被人工药剂转化为Alpha的。

艾伦墨绿的眼眸里卷起惊涛骇浪。他猜测过每一种可能性，却唯独没有猜中这个。

“五年前，Varietas的雏形流入黑市，不少Beta尝试利用药剂来改变自己的第二性别，但事实证明那批药剂是失败品。虽然确实可以在短期内使信息素变异，但大量Beta在使用药剂后的两到三年内身体机能都出现了问题，甚至产生药物上瘾，最后不是病重就是死亡。所以与其说是药，不如说是毒/品更恰当些，这批药也因此成了违禁品。

“两年后，新一批改良药物开始在小范围内流传，也就是初代Varietas，这种药在儿童分化前开始注射，使Beta家族能够分化出Alpha。格里沙·耶格尔，也就是你的父亲，是推进Varietas的重要科研人员。”

利威尔停顿了一下，给艾伦接受的时间。

“然而Varietas转化出的Beta依旧存在不少问题，力量弱于普通Alpha，且无法生育，最重要的是，有Beta在转化不到一年内信息素就逐渐退化，重新变回了Beta。不，也不能说是Beta，是介于Beta和Alpha之间的另一个性别，拥有Alpha的腺体，却不再释放信息素，与任何别的性别都无法结合。第一代Varietas最终被埃尔文·史密斯销毁，没有留下正式的科研资料。”

不知是不是艾伦的错觉，这个名字从利威尔口中说出的温度不似其他字眼，像是不忍心用重音咬字，念出那个名字时的时候，利威尔听起来有几分落寞。

“你父亲之后就下落不明，我收到埃尔文的来信，说明了你的情况，让我收留你，起初我以为是搜捕行动导致你父亲失踪，而你母亲又病重难愈，他于心不忍想补偿你，我也没有料到你居然早就被注射了改进的Varietas。至于埃尔文在其中扮演了什么角色，我并不知道。总之，你现在的身份很微妙，外面想要Varietas成分的人太多了，这其中的利益巨大，一旦被人发现你是新型变种后的Alpha，必然会招致危险。”

午后的阳光洒进室内，停留在了利威尔的耳侧，画出一圈毛茸茸的光晕。

艾伦站立着，一声不吭。周遭又重新跌回了寂静。

春秋交替的季节，天气变化多端，前几天明明还凉风瑟瑟，这几日来了暖流，意外的有点暖和，利威尔坐在椅子上，应该是在不久之前换了衣服，一身灰黑色的睡袍，脸上有明显的倦意，脸庞浮现着不自然的红。

不要紧吗？艾伦想，他还发着烧吧。

这个念头混杂在脑海中其他铺天盖地的信息量之间，显得格格不入。艾伦咬了咬嘴唇，好让自己清醒一些。关节分明的手指覆盖住了文件最下面一行的文字，他移开拇指，看见了“P.L.”的署名。

调查是由拉鲁医生完成的，艾伦并不意外，他记得自己在分化后第二天被佩特拉抽取血液的场景。

“会有人对我感兴趣？”

“是，血液、信息素、细胞，你的身体就是巨大的信息源，虽然并不能因此得出药剂成分，但对于尝试研制药品的人而言，你是完成度非常高的成品。”

成品两个字引得艾伦自嘲地笑了笑。

“你还想问什么？”

男人的对答如流让艾伦徒然感到了迷惑，他不是在迷惑这个故事的逻辑性，相反，他相信利威尔所说的一切，但他既没有真相大白后的畅快淋漓，也没有面对自己近乎畸形的背景的歇斯底里，他很平静，或许有点怅然，但绝对算不上有什么激烈的情绪。

原来人在接受宿命的时候，是并不会因为遥远的危机感而恐惧的。

“我父亲他……还活着吗？”

“我尝试找过他，后来放弃了，因此我也不敢断言。但就目前的情况来看，你的父亲既然没有主动联系你，你就不要试图去找他，不然不仅有可能暴露你的身份，也有可能给你父亲招致危险。”

艾伦抬起头，注视着利威尔的眼睛：“为什么帮我？我的父亲……算逃犯吧。”

利威尔没有表情，他偏过头，表情在光与影的交错下幻化出温柔的错觉。

“谁知道呢。”

艾伦比利威尔想的要坚毅得多，他本以为这孩子会花费更多时间接受现实，毕竟没有人希望自己是个复制品，或是某个科学家的实验产物——就目前他所告知艾伦的信息而言确实如此。少年身材挺拔有力，从各方面而言都不逊于任何一个同龄Alpha。他到底是几岁的时候就被注射了药物呢？利威尔目光幽深，陷入沉思，以自己的孩子为实验品，格里沙·耶格尔还真是个赌徒。

“那现在，先生准备拿我怎么办？”艾伦突然打断了利威尔的思绪，似乎想到了什么，眼神透露出一丝紧张。

利威尔微微挑眉，若有所思地凝望着眼前这个相比两年前已浑然不同的少年。虽然总是在潜意识里觉得他还是个孩子，但利威尔其实很清楚，艾伦心智比同龄人要更成熟些，身上有股冲劲，也早已不是初遇时那个略显局促地称呼自己阿克曼先生的男孩。

“我身边熟识埃尔文的人太多了，你留在我这不安全。”

艾伦的下颚瞬间绷紧，握着文件的手指也在无意识中用力，纸张呈现出扭曲的褶皱。

“我不走。”他脱口而出。

在同一个屋檐下生活两年，虽然交集不多，但不可能没有感情，利威尔有时候不免对艾伦心软——但这并不意味着自己凡事都会由着他。

“如果阿明愿意，他可以去陪你。我会让奥路欧带你们去玛丽亚城区，每隔一段时间确认一次你们的安全，那里是Beta密集城区，你以贵族私生子的身份自居，应该不会有人怀疑……”

“我说了不走！”

艾伦的信息素因情绪波动而再度铺陈开来，利威尔忍不住蹙了蹙眉。

“总归会有别的办法的，在找到其他对策之前，我可以尽量不出这个宅子，避免和更多的人接触，我还可以定期注射抑制剂……”

“抑制剂只能够削弱你的信息素但不可能更改你的信息素气味，而且频繁使用会损伤身体，我不同意。艾伦·耶格尔，这里是我的住宅，还轮不到你来命令我做什么。”

利威尔显然有些动气，他低头咳嗽了几声，鼻尖泛红，宽大的睡袍包裹着他精巧的骨架，显得空荡荡的。明明平日里那么威严孤傲的一个人，褪下军装西服，这副便服之下的病容竟让艾伦心脏控制不住地发酸，忽然间什么反驳的话都说不出来。

他确实没有立场去左右利威尔的决策，这是事实，他甚至说不出一个能动摇利威尔的论点。

我想留在你身边，我想保护你、照顾你，这个理由够吗？艾伦别开头，忽然觉得自己幼稚至极。

“一周内，我会安排妥当，临走前还有什么需求可以尽管提。”

“我还有最后一个问题。”

艾伦的语气比方才更显低沉，脸上阴霾密布，目光幽暗复杂，让利威尔下意识地警觉起来。他没有应声，口腔内不知哪一处被咬破了，舌尖品到了血的甜腥味。

“之前在那个房间里的时候，你……”，艾伦迟疑了一下，似乎在犹豫，但他看着利威尔的眼睛极度认真，仿佛不愿错过利威尔脸上星点表情的转变，试图在某个稍纵即逝的情绪中寻觅答案，“你是不是……”

“艾伦，”，利威尔起身站了起来，他路过艾伦将房间的门打开，没有回头，声音里满是告诫和警示。

“你的问题，我已经回答完了。”


	8. Chapter 8

在往后的三天内，利威尔再没有主动与艾伦做任何多余的交流。

他派人打点安排了一切，奥路欧的效率令他很满意，不出意外，艾伦明天早晨就可以顺利离开，新的住所是一个清净的私宅，那是阿克曼族的一个表外资产，账上查不到，很安全，街坊邻里的背景他也亲自复查过，所有要素都非常合适。

他让阿明去通知艾伦离开的日期，之后便再无回应。本以为那孩子会据理力争，然而如今看来，是自己多虑了。也没什么，本就是这个道理，没有谁真的离不开谁，利威尔早已习惯这样的分分合合，便选择性地忽略了心里那一丝微妙的失落感。

桌上的信封被拆开搁置在一边，里头的请柬露了出来——那是雷伊斯族的千金希斯特莉亚的婚礼邀请函，新郎是军团里在利威尔手下工作的一个Alpha，算不上名门贵族。利威尔看了眼表，起身整理了自己的衬衣，穿上了床上已被熨烫平整的西服外套，又将白色领巾翻了出来。

该走了。

利威尔下了楼梯，在路过艾伦房间的时候停下步子。

或许他该道个别，明天艾伦离开的时候他可能赶不回来，于情于理，他都应该和艾伦再见一面。

正当他犹豫着准备敲门时，这门就像心有灵犀般的从里面被打开了，艾伦带了一股水气走了出来，手抓着毛巾胡乱地擦拭着向下滴水的头发，上半身浴袍随意地披在身上，裸露出胸腹一片的皮肤，肌肉线条流畅漂亮，充斥出逼人的力量感。他在看清门口的利威尔后猛然停下了动作，眼底碎裂出显而易见的惊喜。

艾伦的瞳孔清亮而深邃，有时候凝视得久了，会给人一种虚无缥缈的失重感，特别是当他认真地注视着某个人的时候，好像下一秒就要将那人吸进去，拽入无边无际的深渊。

利威尔有那么一瞬间的失神。

记不得从什么时候开始，他开始读不懂这双眼睛。

艾伦十五岁的时候，喜怒哀乐总是溢于言表的，双眸喜悦时流光溢彩，愤怒时阴霾遍布。但是渐渐的，这两抹墨绿色变得幽深难测，常常追随着自己，攀爬在他的背部、锁骨、脸上，摆脱不掉，令利威尔下意识地回避。

他刻意淡出艾伦的视线，也让艾伦淡出自己的视线，然而成长期的少年是在时刻变化的，从体型，到气质，再到举止谈吐，利威尔不止一次地在如今的艾伦面前感到无所适从。这与分化无关，艾伦显然当即控制住了自己本就被药物压制的信息素，可当他就这么一言不发地看着自己，成年男性独有的阳刚之气混杂着荷尔蒙扑面而来，轮廓分明的肌肉曲线在敞开的浴袍间一览无遗，利威尔居然感受到了厚重的危机感——那是隐藏在Omega血液里对强大捕食者的警觉。

不过两年的时间，这小鬼……竟成长得如此惊人。

“你要出去？”艾伦注视着利威尔一身干净的西装，询问道。

利威尔轻咳了一声，后退一步与艾伦拉开距离。

“我明早大概回不来。”

艾伦的眼里闪过一丝失落，他忽然有些局促，像是当年第一次遇见利威尔时那样，双唇微抿，欲言又止，看起来几乎有几分狼狈。

自己于他而言究竟是一个什么样的角色？利威尔想，竟值得他这般小心翼翼地组织语言。

“你身体好些了吗？”艾伦半天才挤出这么一句，他的目光停留在利威尔淡色的唇上，有些担忧。

“没事。”还有点低烧，但并不碍事。

艾伦看上去并不怎么相信这个回答，他试探性地伸出手，似乎想要确认利威尔的体温，却在意识到自己在做什么之后立刻收了回去，神色窘迫。

利威尔不禁胸口发软，一时间，连一呼一吸都变得柔和。他不是不想要这种感情，被人珍视，为人依赖，星点的温存总能击溃他心中最柔软的部分。但他不敢要。与其建立了牵绊再一脚踩碎，倒不如自始至终维持最初的关系，以目前的状况，他不愿再徒增负担，也不愿成为谁的累赘。

“去了以后被再闯祸了。”这是他所能给出的最接近道别的句子。

说完他便转身离开。

艾伦嗯了一声，目光追随着利威尔越来越远的身影。

他要失去这个人了，他想，尽管从未得到过，但还是觉得自己被剥夺了什么。是啊，从明天开始，他连只是看着这个人都做不到了，午夜梦回间，他将真正意义上的形单影只。胸口涌现出强烈的想要追上去的欲望，地覆天翻地翻滚着，又被他生生遏制住了。

别这样，艾伦告诫自己，分别是正确的事，他现在会招来危险不是吗？在找到别的办法之前，离开这里，对所有人而言都更安全。

再说了，他还会回来的，总有一天。

潮湿的毛巾攥在手心里，艾伦这才想起来自己出门是想将阿明叫来，他翻找毛巾时在柜子最里面找到了阿明之前找不到了的一本书，也许被女仆整理房间时遗落在了这里。对于自己的身份……艾伦斟酌后还是选择了不坦白。虽然三笠和阿明一再追问，但对于究竟自己为何要离开这一点艾伦始终保持了缄默。

他也不想让阿明与自己同去，这对阿明而言不公平。他本就是谜团之外的人，被牵扯进来的唯一可能性也只会是因为自己，在事态明晰之前，艾伦需要和他保持距离。况且，以阿明的头脑，留在先生身边或许能够提供帮助，虽然艾伦并不认为先生会把阿明卷进来。

阿明敏锐聪慧，三笠处事冷静，艾伦没有什么可担心的。

只有先生，唯独先生……

三天前闪现在脑子里的猜想周而复始地纠缠着艾伦，他问不出口，也不敢细想。

也许是他多虑了，还是说先生真的是……

他该担心吗？

先生待人处事方面小则精细谨慎，大则雷厉风行，身份摆在那里，这么些年来在军团行事游刃有余，能力和胆识都堪称一绝，年纪轻轻就声名远扬。理智告诉艾伦，他没有什么好不安的，先生选择隐藏就必然有他自己的道理，他不愿意说，自己自然……没有资格逼问。

也不知就这么伫立了多久，客厅内的急促的脚步声突然引起了艾伦的注意，他警惕地抬起了头。

细碎的交谈声听不清楚，但艾伦辨认出那是佩特拉·拉鲁医生的声线，急促的语气中透出从未有过的惊慌失措，艾伦一惊，不知名的忐忑席卷而来，他甩下毛巾匆匆朝客厅跑去。

厅内已站了不少人，纷纷面露惊诧，只见佩特拉一袭长裙外套着斗篷站在门口，发型因一路奔跑而略显凌乱，她金桔色的眸子扫了眼艾伦，似乎在做一个无比艰难的决定。

“艾伦跟我来，其他人各回房间，继续做自己的事。”佩特拉干脆地命令道，转身就走。

艾伦跟了上去，心底最深的不安探出头来，支配了他声音的颤抖：“是关于先生吗？”

应该不是吧，先生这才出门了多久？

然而，他一路跟随佩特尔上了屋外停留的马车的期间，她都没有作答。不应声，就是没否认。幽暗的狭小空间里，佩特尔脸上有着淡雅的妆容，眼睛显得格外明亮，也异常惶恐。

“到底怎么了！”艾伦有些失控地吼道。

“来接兵长参加宴会的人不是雷伊斯派去的，真正的马车夫被击毙在巷子里了。”佩特拉与其说是在陈述给艾伦听，不若说是在梳理情况，解释给自己听。

“什么……”

“对方是直接冲着兵长去，如果是为了Varietas药剂的研究，就说明他们还不清楚你的存在，如果是针对兵长个人……不，不管是哪一种情况，单枪匹马就敢劫持兵长，说明他们有信心能控制得住他，也就是说......也就是说对方也知道了……”佩特拉的声音越来越轻，两手控制不住地颤抖起来。

“知道什么？！”

“兵长其实是Omega这件事。”

艾伦的呼吸凝滞，他心脏一沉，觉得自己坠入了寒冬的冰窟。


	9. Chapter 9

暮色中，托马斯·琼斯棕黄的卷发随性地耷拉在耳侧，使他整个人看上去都有几分慵懒，他将面容隐藏在阴影里，左顾右看，驾驶着马车拐进了巷子。

和约定的一样，米勒提前清空了这里的人，不出意外，他应该就在某个暗地里伺机而动。

车子忽然猛地颠簸了一下，托马斯当即勒住缰绳，让马停了下来。

“不好意思啊先生，轮胎好像出了点问题，我检查一下。”

他沙哑着嗓子下了马，恭恭敬敬地对车里的人说道。

帘子被掀开，露出了一张冷淡傲然的脸，瘦小、干净。托马斯当初拿到画像时觉得这根本就是个娇生惯养的富家少爷，对于他军团第二领导人的身份心存怀疑，上头反复敦促要谨慎的言论也令他嗤之以鼻。然而在跟踪了一段时间后，托马斯开始诧异于这个矮个子惊人的气场和眼力，并且在进一步了解了利威尔的生平后叫上了米勒。尽管他依旧认为对付区区一个Omega不需要这般大动干戈，但要知道，在这一行能出人头地，除了心狠手毒，适当的小心总归是没错的。

这是托马斯第一次接手如此高职位的对象，他绑架过一些Alpha，杀过不少Beta，首次在王室周边执行任务，他比以往更加警觉。

“可以麻烦先生您下车吗？轮胎好像卡住了。”

托马斯冲利威尔抱歉地躬身，面露为难，目光则压在黑暗中，细细审视车厢内的人。

利威尔不是通常意义上西欧人的长相，他黑眸黑发，星目剑眉，面部曲线流畅而冷硬，肤色呈冷白色。托马斯很少见到这种类型的人，不是贵族子弟中多见的那种瞧不起人的傲气，他的冷淡透出一股凌厉却收敛的味道，并不招人不适。这是一种自然而然的东西，与官僚的惺惺作态迥乎不同。

利威尔点了点头，放下了帘子。

空气里弥漫着稀薄的信息素气味，苦艾草，朗姆酒，还有……茶？托马斯忍不住细嗅，有血统的人就是不一样，连信息素的气味都与常人相异，和自己这种爹不认娘不养的杂种更是大相径庭。利威尔的信息素很少，这在意料之内，不过能够将Omega体征隐藏到这个地步，他究竟注射了多少抑制剂？

自己不过才注射了几个小时，就浑身不适应了。

利威尔踩着轿凳下了车，环顾四周，眼里透出一丝迟疑，这让托马斯感到了计划败露的不安全感。

说时迟那时快，一股强烈的信息素味腾空出现，一个高大的金发Alpha忽然间从利威尔身后冒了出来，他明眼手快，转瞬用沾了迷药的手帕蒙住了利威尔的口鼻。

米勒一米九的个子，信息素气味浓郁而强大，他压制住利威尔不断挣扎的手脚，颈部因用力而青筋暴起。

他扭头冲着托马斯低吼：“你他妈看什么看，过来帮忙！”

然而托马斯只是轻蔑地笑了一声，他从口袋里掏出一管试剂，悠哉地扎在手臂上，将药水推进了血管。方才被压制住的信息素气味顿时如释重负般地扩散开来——薄荷油与甘椒的结合，嚣张地包裹住利威尔的身体，与他稀薄的信息素暧昧地交融在一起。

利威尔反抗的力量越来越小，最终陷在米勒厚重的棉絮里，一动不动了。

“用得着我上吗？”

说着，他又从口袋里掏出一管新的药剂，打着哈欠向两人走去。

利威尔闭目垂首，看上去已经昏迷。然而正当托马斯放松警惕，准备将注射针刺进利威尔的颈部时，那人一下子抬起腿，狠狠踹向了自己。腹部倏然传来的剧烈疼痛迫使托马斯咒骂着后退了一步。几乎同一时间，利威尔的手肘猛地痛击米勒的肋骨，米勒吃痛地闷哼了一声，松懈了力量，利威尔趁机摆脱了他的束缚。

“可恶。”托马斯怒目圆睁，飞速上前抓住利威尔胸口的衣服，一拳就要往他脸上砸去，谁知利威尔比他速度更快，敏捷地直接从西服外套中挣脱出来，捉住托马斯一端的袖子转了半圈以惊人的弹跳力跃上他的脊背，双腿夹住他的脖子，将西服绕着颈脖环住，猛地朝后拉去。

托马斯作势向后摔下，利威尔却在贴地瞬间朝旁边一跃，在地上滚了一圈后极稳地站立住。他神色凝重，呼吸却丝毫不乱，完全没有受到两人Alpha信息素的影响。

他刚刚一定是屏住呼吸伪装的。

“混蛋！”托马斯再次冲了上去。

他勾拳打向利威尔的太阳穴，后者侧开头，拳头与头发擦过，带了细微的风声，托马斯脚下紧接着一个横扫，利威尔跳开攻击的同时手肘向他挥去，对方猛地后退，肘部与鼻梁仅毫米之差。托马斯脚下一个打滑，感觉自己就要摔倒，便眼疾手快地拉扯住利威尔的衣袖，将他一同拽到了地面。

“米勒！”他也顾不得会不会引来别人，大声吼道。

利威尔比他想象得棘手得多，体格上的缺陷反而造就了他动作敏捷的优势，两个训练有素的力量型Alpha在他面前竟毫无招架之力，这让托马斯震慑之余感到惧怕。眼前映现出利威尔幽暗的双眸，冷静如斯，他掐住了托马斯的脖子。

被窒息感淹没的瞬间，托马斯看见了挥舞棍棒的米勒，利威尔也察觉到了异样，然而躲闪不及，金属还是猛砸在了他的背上。霎那间，利威尔眼底涌现出痛苦，他的力量弱了下来，托马斯见机把他压制在身下。

“狗娘养的。”托马斯将利威尔的头按在地上，迅速将针筒对准，把液体药物一滴不剩地全部注入利威尔体内。

抑制剂被中和，Omega信息素蔓延开来，苦艾草与朗姆酒气味中混杂着诱人的甜腻，那是Omega独有的、蛊惑人心的甘甜，几乎是刹那间就刺激了托马斯和米勒体内有关野性的欲望。

托马斯拉扯着利威尔的头发让他面向自己，那双原本凛然的眼睛此刻蒙上了层生理性的水雾，他的脸因为Alpha信息素的有意攻击而渗出汗来，沾了淤泥，眼神中却依然充斥着一股凶煞的戾气，仿佛此刻手脚无力、任人宰割的人并不是他。

死到临头了还一副不认输的样子。

托马斯讥讽地笑了笑，丢给米勒一把钥匙，后者接了过去，将不远处的一间仓库的锁打开，环顾周遭，推开了大门，里面空旷而干燥。

空气里混杂着城区街道所特有的信息素、泥土、汗液、还有廉价香水的气味，利威尔的信息素在其中显得无比另类，幽然而清澈。

这就是Omega的味道吗？托马斯凑在利威尔耳边深吸了一口气，身体不受控制地兴奋起来。

“我听说被标记后的Omega会对自己的Alpha言听计从，要不要试一试呢，利威尔？”

他起身将利威尔拖进了仓库里。


	10. Chapter 10

先生是Omega？

艾伦觉得自己的胸口被人重重击了一拳。

他猜到先生不是Alpha，自己的信息素能够影响先生，他注意到了，也正是因此才心有顾忌。阿明提到他分化时所展现的信息素力量强大到令自己的身体产生了畏惧，结合那段时间先生的反应，以及Beta天生信息素要寡淡些的现实，他便猜测先生其实并非Alpha，而是Beta……

居然……是Omega吗？

利威尔终日进出军团，周边有多少Alpha？他的家族、亲友、下属，有多少是Alpha？用抑制剂来控制信息素，一招不慎，便是难以想象的后果。他这是终日生活在何等的危险之中？疯了吗？！

艾伦感到后怕，然而不及他细想，更加强烈的恐惧就吞噬了他的意识——绑架了先生的人知道他是Omega，他们会怎么做？

会利用Omega的身份来让他屈服吗？通过标记……

这个念头令艾伦浑身一震，一时间连呼吸都喘不过来，极深的惧怕压在他的胸口，让他产生了呕吐欲，他躬下身，脸色惨白。

“城区出入管制严格，要带上兵长出城并不是一件容易的事，为了降低风险，他们更有可能带兵长去了城区内的某个地方。”佩特拉抓住艾伦的肩膀，语气变得冷静，“来得及的，兵长一定就在附近。”

这番话让艾伦的情绪多少平复了一些。

来得及的，来得及吗？他紧咬牙关，指尖嵌进掌心，不自知地渗出了血。

思考、思考……他现在必须集中注意力思考。

“先生很敏锐，如果马车中途偏离了路线，一定会有所察觉，”艾伦猛地抬起头，“他们一定是将先生藏在途径的某个地方。”

“很好。”佩特拉起身与车夫低声细语了几句，然后又回到了座位，拍了拍艾伦的脊背，“你做得很好。”

艾伦没有应答，他眼神凌厉，眉头紧锁，浑身散发出极具侵略性的气场，被药物压下的信息素几乎要打破桎梏爆破而出，整个人如同千钧一发之际的困兽，随时准备着殊死一搏。佩特拉注视着他，不知道自己让他跟来的决定究竟是对还是错。

不过现下已容不得顾及这些了。

“艾伦，我还需要你做一件事，这件事非常重要，也只有你才能做。”

少年转过头来，星目含威。

“捕捉兵长的信息素气味，找出他在哪里。”

百米开外的仓库内，弥漫着一股霉菌的怪味。

眼前的景象模糊地摇晃着，一声清脆的关门声后唯一的光源也被隔绝，利威尔浑身脱力，被平放在了冰冷的地面。两种不用的Alpha信息素毒药般渗透进他的肌肤里，贪婪而强悍，仿佛化作无形的绳线捆绑住了他的四肢。虚弱、疼痛和恐惧淹没了他，十余秒的黑暗后，天花板的灯被打开，眩晕的光刺入利威尔的眼球，令他失去了片刻的视觉。

他被注射了什么？

Omega信息素肆无忌惮地外溢出来，伴随抑制剂的流失从血液里涌现的是令利威尔绝望的、无力抵抗的虚弱感和迎合欲。病中连续使用抑制剂的代价出现了，当药剂被消解，这具身体比任何时候都更渴望Alpha的安抚，呈现出毫无攻击力的脆弱。

依附Alpha的本能吗……利威尔想着，眼里透出濒临死亡的麻木，那为什么当棕黄头发的Alpha用手指拂过他的下巴时，他所感受到的只有深入骨髓的恶心。

别碰我，他艰难地别过头：“脏死了。”

这个举动惹怒了托马斯，他掐住利威尔灼烫的下半张脸，手指报复性地嵌进肌肤里，信息素的冲击与肉体的疼痛让那双漂亮的黑眼眸蒙上眼泪，托马斯心头一软，正要放过他，谁料虎口处突然一阵疼痛——那软弱不堪的Omega竟咬住了自己。

被挑衅的屈辱感冲昏了托马斯的头脑，他一脚猛踹在了Omega的肚子上。

“你他妈疯了吧，把人搞死了怎么办？”米勒冲上前推开托马斯，低吼着警告道。

“心疼了？”托马斯暴戾地冲脚下吐了口口水，仗着更加强悍的体格和信息素逼得米勒后退一步，眼神凶横，“滚一边去，这只Omega是我的任务，我爱怎么处理就怎么处理。”

说完，他再度靠近利威尔，Alpha基因里的狩猎欲和破坏欲被眼前这个小家伙退缩躲闪的动作诱发了出来，潜伏在血液里蠢蠢欲动。他真是喜欢极了利威尔的眼睛，明明无路可逃，却还是倔强地硬撑出最后一点体面，他很想知道这份冷静可以维持多久，也无比期待他用这张脸哭着求饶的模样。

我在你体内成结的时候你还会是这个表情吗，利威尔·阿克曼？

“米勒，去看门。”

身后的男人没有动，托马斯又重复了一句：“出去看门！”

米勒低声咒骂了几句，转身出了仓库。

幽暗的氛围里只留下两个人，薄荷油与甘椒交融的信息素气味围绕住两人，毫不费力地击垮了利威尔无力的抵抗。托马斯蹲下身，饶有兴致地俯视着利威尔因喘息而上下起伏的胸口，如同在狩猎前观赏猎物的侵略者，他将过长的卷发别到耳后，玩味地笑了笑。

只是他第一次见Omega，可能也是这辈子唯一一次了，他可不至于蠢到浪费资源。

眼前的男人已被汗水浸透，白衬衫贴着身体，瘦小曼妙的身体曲线若隐若现地透视了出来，他的目光错开托马斯投向远方，睫毛颤抖着，呼吸滚烫，整个人恍如烧起来了一般地发热，连耳根都泛着粉红。Omega的肌肤似乎比寻常人更细腻些，他的腮边留下了之前被揉捏导致的红印，在白皙的肤色上显得触目惊心，刘海湿漉漉地覆在脸上，瞳孔中是一望无际的死寂。

渴望蹂躏的兽欲撕扯着几乎要冲出身体，托马斯将利威尔拖到身前，扣住那徒劳挣扎的手腕，低下头狠狠咬住了他的后颈。

“琼斯！”

仓库外的呼唤中止了托马斯接下来注入信息素的动作。

真他/娘的坏老子的好事，托马斯气急败坏地扭头大吼了一声：“怎么了！”

“出来！”

托马斯恼怒地放下利威尔，他从靴子里掏出一把刀，快速转移到了仓库门口。

“你他妈倒是出来啊。”米勒急促的声音在门外响起，托马斯迟疑了一下，在确定只闻到米勒一人的信息素气味后开了门。

“怎么回事...…”

余言未落，眼前的景象让托马斯浑身紧绷。

门外，米勒一脸恐惧地注视着自己，还没等他再多说一句，锋利的刀刃倏地在他的喉咙口划过，刀光闪烁，猩红的血喷射出来，溅了托马斯一脸。

米勒抽搐着身体断了气，扑通一声倒在地上，露出了身后手执刀子、嗔目切齿的少年。


	11. Chapter 11

很久以后，当艾伦回忆起那个夜晚，他记不得自己是怎样寻觅到了利威尔的味道，又是如何胁迫着那个Alpha来到仓库跟前，最后怀抱着怎样的心情割破了他的喉咙。

当仓库的门被打开，当他看见利威尔衣衫不整地侧躺在地面，看到本该一尘不染的白色衬衫上渗出的刺目的红，看见那双熟悉的眼睛里无比陌生的的空洞与绝望，他甚至感觉不到自己，耳鸣、晕眩、一片空白，然后他像一匹被激怒的孤狼般冲了上去。

墨绿色的眼睛里是惊涛骇浪，汹涌地舔舐着杀戮的火焰，他手中的刀子白进红出，一下又一下，噬人的眼神里没有一点人性，那是刽子手的眼睛，是杀/人犯的眼睛，恐怖而狰狞。他不知道自己捅了多少刀，当佩特尔停下他机械般的动作时，艾伦已是一手的血，也分不清是自己的，还是眼前这个不知何时没了气的男人的。

空气中熟悉的信息素让他回拢了部分理智，手中的刀哐啷一声掉在地上，他向利威尔跑去。

似乎察觉到有人靠近，利威尔如同受惊的动物一般，身子猛地一缩，这下意识的动作如尖刀般刺得艾伦心脏发怵，他小心翼翼地蹲下身，想要触碰，却在看见利威尔后颈处的咬痕后握紧了拳头。

那两个混账……都对你做了什么？！

利威尔光滑的左肩裸露了出来，咬痕向下的脊背上是一片触目惊心的淤青，那是被重物撞击后才会留下的伤痕，一大半被隐藏在了衬衫之下。

这种感觉，就恍如被人猛抽了一巴掌后短暂的麻木逝去了，痛觉重新回到了艾伦的身体，连五脏六腑都难以忍受地绞痛起来，利威尔的身体微微颤抖着，可艾伦却觉得自己抖得更厉害，他压制住喉咙口的哽咽，恨意和暴怒简直要将他湮灭。

利威尔的喘息忽地变得更加急促。

“控制住你自己，你的情绪会通过信息素吓到他。”

佩特拉留意着利威尔的情况小心地靠近，将方才从那两个Alpha身上搜刮到的注射剂和药瓶递给艾伦：“这是消解抑制剂的药物，你注射了之后安抚一下兵长，我去把马车叫过来。”

我来安抚？艾伦有些迷茫，然而等他回过神来时佩特拉已经离开了。

眼下不是用来理清思路的时候，艾伦果断地将药水注入进手臂，药效很快，葡萄白兰地、檀木和烟草味的信息素气息弥漫开来，轻柔又强势地包裹住利威尔的呼吸。

艾伦轻轻唤了一声先生，见利威尔没有反应，便试探性地换了称呼，语气温柔至极：“利威尔，是我，我在这。”

利威尔原本空洞的眼睛有了一些焦距，他望向艾伦，似乎安心了一些，半阖上双眸，之前蕴在眼底的泪水顺着眼角滑落了下来，扎进了艾伦心脏最柔软的部位。

艾伦脱下他匆忙出门来不及换下的浴袍，将利威尔瘦小的身体包裹起来，搂进怀里。利威尔看上去疲惫不堪、苍白易碎，脑袋无力地靠在艾伦的胸口，从未有过的乖巧。这本该是艾伦朝思暮想的画面，此刻却让他有种抽丝剥茧的痛楚。

艾伦细细凝视着怀中人的模样，不知不觉间失了神。

先生平时看人总带着几分严厉，此刻闭着眼，竟是这般脆弱无害。他的睫毛很长，在艾伦的呼吸中轻轻颤动，额头上附了一层薄汗，发丝贴着肌肤，令艾伦忍不住伸手拨开。触碰到肌肤的那一刻，艾伦觉得自己的心跳停止了。利威尔的脸柔软而温热，仿佛轻轻一捏就碎了，一不留神就融化了。眉目、鼻梁、嘴唇，每一处曲线，每一个勾勒，都让艾伦鬼迷心窍一般地沉沦。

他真好看，艾伦意识到，这并不是他第一次意识到这点，但当利威尔就这么安安静静地躺在自己怀里，艾伦听着自己强烈的心跳声，身体里好像萌生出了更深刻、更坚固的认知。

他爱利威尔，到了见他受伤会撕心裂肺、失去他会痛不欲生的程度。

渴望保护他，还渴望被他依赖。

艾伦将利威尔抱得更紧，低下头，在他的眼睛上落下一个轻吻，羞涩而胆怯，仿佛在窥探一个秘密，一个在心里生根发芽了两年的、独属于艾伦自己的秘密。

先生的信息素很好闻，他忍不住靠得更近些。这算乘人之危吗，但他克制不了。

如果他赶来得再晚一点会发生什么？一想到利威尔后颈上的咬痕，一想到利威尔险些就被别人标记，一想到利威尔身上的伤势，艾伦就压抑不了体内嗜血的癫怒，眼眶都克制不住地发红。

两人的信息素完美地交融，利威尔逐渐停止了身体的颤抖，他整个人陷在艾伦的怀里，安静地睡着了，像个不谙世事的孩子，艾伦心脏柔软得一塌糊涂，他的下巴轻抵着利威尔的头顶，抓住他的手，与他十指相扣。利威尔的骨架很小，人又很瘦，艾伦将他护在臂弯里，竟是天造地设的契合。

利威尔贴着艾伦的胸口，忽然在睡梦中小声呢喃了一句。艾伦低下头，想要听得更加真切些。

“埃尔文……”

刹那间，仿佛有一桶冰水从头到脚灌下来，将艾伦的燥热和幻想全部浇灭。

几乎是同时，身后飘来了别的Alpha信息素气味，艾伦下意识地将利威尔护进怀里，裸露的上本身躯体如同猎豹一般，周身扩散出危险的、极具威胁力的信息素气场，仿佛想要震慑一切妄图鸠占鹊巢的敌人。

“是我，该走了，有人看见尸体了。”佩特拉的声音在身后响起。

艾伦松懈下来，嗯了一声，将利威尔腾空抱起。他的双眸幽深，表情更是阴沉恐怖。佩特尔见状皱了皱眉，没说什么，在他们上了马车后擦亮了一根火柴，丢在了仓库内的纸箱子上。

一时间，火光缭绕，烟雾四起。

佩特拉转身上了马车。

“运气不好的话前面路口会排查过路人，毕竟是城区内出了命案，不算小事。”

说这话的时候佩特拉神情复杂地看了艾伦一眼,也不知是在抱怨艾伦行事莽撞，还是在暗叹这个少年人年纪轻轻竟然下手如此狠决。

艾伦并没有任何回应，他低着头望着沉睡的利威尔，神色黯然，不知在想些什么。

关卡处，马车果不其然被拦下了，佩特尔拉开帘子，外面站着一个看守模样的人，手执长枪，盛气凌人，从信息素判断是个Beta。

“名字报一下。” 

“我是佩特拉·拉鲁，是一名军医，这位是……”

“艾伦·阿克曼，阿克曼族人。”艾伦打断了佩特拉的交涉，抬起视线，目光阴冷。

阿克曼的名号让看守不禁迟疑了一下，这可是他惹不起的家族，马车内两人的Alpha信息素暗波涌动，但凡是个有点眼力劲的这时候就该恭恭敬敬地放行了。可这Beta闻到了一丝甘甜的Omega信息素味，又见那位自称阿克曼的少年一身浴袍，膝上坐了一个人，用前襟包裹着，脸也埋在少年胸口看不真切，觉得蹊跷，竟还紧追不放了。

“里面那位呢？” 他指了指艾伦怀里的人。

“是这位先生的Omega，他今天身体不太舒服。”

“脸露出来看一下。”

佩特拉心脏一沉，如果在这里起了冲突，引来更多的人，兵长的身份可就容易暴露了。

“不是说了身体不舒服吗？”艾伦的声音突然拔高，信息素中传递出极强的攻击性，几乎镇住了一旁的佩特拉，她转过头，只见艾伦面露愠色，眼神中混着锐利的杀气，凌冽而阴森，“我的Omega，凭什么给你看？”

看守颤颤巍巍地后退了一步，一脸畏惧，当即给他们放了行。

往返的路途上，艾伦一路护着利威尔的头部，避免他因路途的颠簸而磕到车厢。剩余的时间里，他时不时抚摸利威尔的额头，神情也越发凝重。

佩特拉握住利威尔垂在一边的手腕，被那灼人的热度吓了一跳。

“那个药不是只有消解抑制成分的作用吗？怎么会烧成这样？”艾伦语气急躁，几乎带了咬牙切齿的恨意。他冲着车夫大喊一声：“再快一点！”

夜色笼罩的街道，马车快马加鞭地朝阿克曼宅奔驰。


	12. Chapter 12

午夜的希娜城区更阑人静。

佩特拉在确认阿克曼宅中的佣人全部回屋后对马车内的艾伦做了个手势，艾伦将利威尔抱下车，急速上了楼。少年棱角分明的面容阴冷滞涩，动作却是轻手轻脚的，他将利威尔安放在床上，眼神自始至终没有离开过他的脸。

“你去打一桶冷水来。”

佩特拉说着解开了利威尔的衬衫，白净的肌肤露了出来，艾伦不由地望过去，呼吸却在目光定格的一瞬间凝滞住了——利威尔的上腹有一处巨大的乌青，淤血从单薄的表皮透出，覆盖住腰腹间的旧伤，怵目惊心。

怒极的情绪席卷而来，艾伦咬紧牙关，面色阴森。

“去打水。”佩特拉扭过头，正言厉色道。

艾伦看了她一眼跑出了房间。

佩特拉现在同样心焦如焚。兵长浑身滚烫，脉搏微弱，Omega信息素衰弱无力却偏偏异常浓郁。这些迹象无一不糟糕透顶，然而她甚至不能确定问题出在哪里。按道理，如果只是体内的抑制药剂被消解，是不该出现这样程度的应激反应的。

或许……和长期使用抑制剂有关吗？

医用抑制剂的作用是在短期内消解Omega信息素，对身体损伤很大，这一点佩特尔和利威尔都心知肚明。Omega天生依附于Alpha，就是因为身体需要Alpha信息素来帮助运作，这其中最典型的例子就是热潮期——Omega释放大量信息素诱惑Alpha与其结合，从而消解体内大量分泌的Omega信息素。一方释放、一方化解，这本是自然规律。然而兵长这么多年以来一直靠着药物压制信息素的生成，化学方式的敷衍不断增加着身体的负荷，现在溶解抑制剂的药物被注入进体内，被长期抑遏的信息素找到了肆虐的契机，身体自然崩溃。

怎么办……她该怎么办？

注入新的抑制剂吗？这样确实可以限制信息素的分泌，从而出现身体好转的假象，但这种缓和终究是海市蜃楼，就算今天维持住了，终有一日还是会轰然瓦解。更何况，新注射的药剂可能会因血液里残留的消解剂而功亏一篑。

这个世界从来没有变过，Omega没有Alpha，是活不下去的。

兵长那么骄傲的一个人，不可能忍受得了自己仅仅因为生理原因就屈膝于另一个人之下，这份自尊让他强撑过这么多年，如果不是团长当年将他带回来，收入麾下，兵长就这么苟延残喘地在贫民窟内熬过一生都不是不可能。

所以……她该怎么办？

佩特拉打开床边抽屉，抽出夹板，里面摆放着大量排列整齐的抑制剂药瓶。她取出最外面的一个，握在手里，一时间呼吸凌乱，心乱如麻。她不知道这一针扎进去兵长的情况会好转还是恶化，这是一个无比残忍的赌局，赔率太高，她根本承担不起——但这是现在唯一的方法了。  
针眼刺入利威尔苍白发青的手臂，见了血。

“你在干什么？”

一只手落在佩特拉的肩膀上，停止了她的动作。

佩特拉沉浸在自己混乱的思绪里，竟没有留意到艾伦回了房间。她有些无助地抬起头，鼻子发酸，嘴唇颤抖。

是啊，她在干什么？

她一直以来所做的每一个决定，都将兵长一步一步推向衰败，推向死亡。兵长向她坦白自己Omega的身份，她在欣喜自己被信任之后都做了什么？每个月按时向他提供抑制剂，即便这样做牺牲的是兵长的寿命；体检的时候帮助他掩盖身份，即便她明白频繁与Alpha接触必然导致抑制作用大幅度下降，最终加快使用抑制剂的频率。

兵长让她做什么她就做什么，可这样真的是对他好吗？

“他现在这个状态，你确定还要给他注射抑制剂？”

禁锢在佩特拉肩膀的手指越发用力，几乎到了让她感到疼痛的地步，她甩开艾伦的手，站了起来：“没有别的办法了，必须先压制住他的信息素，他药物依赖太久，信息素一下子释放出来，身体会受不了。”

“如果体内还有消解抑制剂的药物呢？”

“总要试一试！”

少年的眼神幽暗无光，咄咄逼人，令佩特尔心里发慌。她望向陷入昏迷的兵长，握紧了手中的注射器。

“这并不是唯一的方法。”艾伦突然沉声说道。

他迈步走到床边，扶起利威尔的上半身，将他的脑袋搁在自己的肩窝上。艾伦的目光凝聚在利威尔裸露的后颈，那里之前的咬痕已经淡去了，却还是让艾伦下意识地皱眉。他用毛巾擦拭着那一片肌肤，仿佛要抹去什么污浊的残留物。

空气中，利威尔的信息素从未有过的清晰——苦艾草、茶、朗姆酒，混着Omega独有的清甜，渗透出一股令人心惊胆寒的衰弱。信息素的主人双眸闭着，无声地倚靠在艾伦的胸口，唇色发白，气息薄弱，如同一个被挖空了灵魂的躯壳。

“艾伦，你……”佩特拉猛然意识到了什么。

那双墨绿的眸子里波澜不惊，却仿佛有着极其复杂的东西沉寂在表层之下，艾伦低下头，一口咬住了利威尔后颈处的肌肤。

须臾，利威尔的呼吸变得紊乱，身体也条件反射地开始挣扎，艾伦见状将他完完全全禁锢住在怀里，嘴里咬得更深，眼里透出野兽捕捉猎物时的决绝和戾气。Alpha信息素四散开来，像一张密不透风的网，强势而野蛮地包裹住利威尔，似乎要将一切近处的活物都驱赶出去。

佩特拉后退一步，额角隐隐有了层汗。

就算是当年某次团长标记兵长时她偶然在场，也不曾体验过如此强烈的来自同类的威慑力，分明是相同的信息素气味，却与团长带给人的沉稳感觉截然不同。艾伦的信息素里充斥着团长所没有的青涩但张狂的魄力，让人联想到幼年捕食者，无畏且张扬，以至于让同为Alpha的自己感到被威胁。

当然，更多的还是震撼，佩特拉望着眼前的两人，一时间什么话都说不出来。

艾伦抬起头，嘴角沾了利威尔的血，在他清瘦的脸上竟丝毫不显突兀。他双臂环抱着利威尔，呈标准的保护姿势，眼睛里的敌意和狠劲还未褪去，就这么凝睇着佩特尔，一动不动。

有一种说不清道不明的情绪攀爬在佩特拉的胸腔，她避开艾伦的目光，从床下取出一个急救箱：“兵长醒来不一定会原谅你。”

“总好过他醒不过来。”

佩特拉动作一顿，眼睛发涩。她将酒精倒在棉布上，轻轻擦拭利威尔腹部的伤口，灼烧的疼痛感让利威尔在昏睡中也眉头微蹙，他偏过头，似乎想要离标记了自己的Alpha更近一些。艾伦立即靠了过去，让利威尔的后背贴着自己的胸口，就这么从后面抱着，表情温柔得一塌糊涂。

“他是亲近你的信息素，并不是亲近你。”

这句话没有什么意义，但佩特拉就是控制不住自己说了出来。

“或许吧。”

艾伦轻声呢喃，指尖触碰着利威尔的发丝，若即若离，仿佛不敢用力，又仿佛在小心翼翼地求证这并非一场梦。

利威尔的体温下降了一些，面色也不再像方才那么惨淡，佩特拉明显地感觉到艾伦信息素中的急躁也紧跟着消减不少，虽然心有不悦，但她不得不承认艾伦临时标记利威尔的行为起了效果。

她清理完伤口，将纱布盖了上去。

“你特意带上我，甚至特意让我安抚先生，是因为只有我的信息素能做到是不是？”

佩特拉心脏收紧，缓缓抬头，与艾伦目光交汇。

“不是只有你能做到，是只有你最合适。”

她的声音越来越轻，似乎是不想谈及这个话题，至少不想在利威尔面前谈这个话题，哪怕他现在压根听不到。

“因为埃尔文·史密斯团长，是吗。”

艾伦的声音听不出情绪，像一杯被注入了白水的烈酒，辣而呛人的味道都被冲淡了，只剩下微不足道的醉意。

“算是吧。”

“......”

“团长是兵长的Alpha......在他还活着的时候。”


	13. Chapter 13

“埃尔文·史密斯团长和利威尔·阿克曼兵长的关系，要从十四年前说起。”

佩特拉第一次见到利威尔，是在十五岁的春天的一个午后。她跟随母亲去南边的大宅子里探望年迈的老史密斯先生，闲来无事四处打探，在路过书房时，看到了那个传言被团长先生从外围村庄带回来的少年。

明明是少年人的年纪，看起来却更像是个孩子。男孩瘦小得可怕，四肢干瘪，上衣遮盖住他的膝盖，显得无比宽大，他正蜷缩在沙发上看一本书，察觉到佩特拉的目光后抬起头，露出了一张营养不良的脸——嘴唇干裂，肤色苍白，毫无感情的眼睛直勾勾地盯着佩特尔，似乎在审视着什么。

男孩给人的感觉，就像一只浑身上下都散发着“生人勿进”信号的小狼崽。

佩特拉被吓了一跳，正准备扭头就跑，一个宽大的手掌突然附在了她的背上。她仰起头，看见了那个金发碧眼、一脸肃穆的男人。

对于当时的任何人而言，埃尔文·史密斯团长都是一个印在书本里的神话。高大挺拔，正义凛然，二十一岁的年纪就手持军事大权，坐上了军团第一领导人的位置。这个带给人无限安全感的男人有着优于同龄人太多的智慧和胆量，仿佛只要在待在他身边，跟随他的每一个脚步、听取他的每一个指令，就是至高无上的正确。

“利威尔，过来。”

男人的语气轻而柔和，但或许是习惯使然，多少还是带了点命令的味道。然而那个被唤作利威尔的枯瘦男孩却恍若未闻，他面容冷漠，不为所动，将视线重新收回到书本上。

“利威尔。”埃尔文又唤了一声，声音比方才更加温和，几乎到了令佩特尔感到诧异的地步，她不曾想过这个钢铁一般的男人会有如此柔软的一面。

利威尔听闻后放下了手中的书，他从沙发上一跃而下，径直走了过来，眼神锋利，面容阴郁——然后一把将门摔在了两人面前。

暴躁且无礼，这是利威尔留给佩特拉的第一印象。

和利威尔第二次见面，已是两年之后。

漫长的岁月可以使一个在苦难中浸泡了太久的灵魂被拉扯得变形，尽管依然与周遭格格不入，却也有了点寻常人的模样。

当佩特拉与跟在埃尔文身后的利威尔目光相撞，她险些没有认出他来。

黑眸黑发，鼻梁高挺，身材均匀，脸型小巧但圆润了不少……佩特拉在他身上已然看不见饥饿与迫害的影子，唯有那双眼睛，凌厉依旧，仿佛封印住了一个伤痕累累的灵魂。

他不对任何人笑，也很少和任何人交流，脊背永远挺直，眼神永远警觉。他站在人群里，站在喧嚣、欢笑与热闹的中央，却依旧仿佛走在独木桥上，摇摇欲坠，茕茕孑立。

时光会堵塞住受难者的嘴，他不喊疼，别人便真的以为他不疼了。

“兵长的母亲本是阿克曼家的小姐，十六岁那年溜出城玩，不幸被拐卖到了村里的，沦为……”，佩特拉咬了咬嘴唇，没有忍心说下去，“你也知道，Omega数量稀少，不是所有Alpha都有机会接触，甚至还有不少Beta对其感兴趣。小姐意外怀孕，生下了兵长，她在兵长分化为Omega后就将他终日锁在地下室里，年复一年，热潮期也不管不顾，因为分不清是谁的孩子，那些嫖/客也就没有对兵长做什么，但在那种环境下……兵长能活下来，算是奇迹了。”

佩特拉眼眶湿润，一时间如鲠在喉。

屋内鸦雀无声，寂静得到了让人毛骨悚然的程度。她抬起头，意外地没有在艾伦脸上看见过多表情。少年眼神空洞，就这么静静地凝视着怀中的利威尔，他看起来有几分恍惚，就如同被抽离了喜怒哀乐，一身骨骼支撑起皮肉，里头却是空的。

“是埃尔文·史密斯找到了他。”

半响，艾伦轻声说道。

这听上去不是个问句，反倒像他早已知道了答案，只是想再确认一下而已。

“是的，团长找到了他们，并将他们带了回来。小姐在回家的当天就自杀了，阿克曼族人以这件事为耻，极力掩盖，认为兵长是野种，连见一面都不肯。团长看不下去，就把他接到了自己家里。”

空气中信息素气味交融在一起，须臾之间，佩特拉察觉到了一丝碎裂的恨意，但稍纵即逝，立刻就捕捉不到了。她望向艾伦，这才意识到他不知何时开始就一直压抑着自己的信息素。是担心自己的情绪波及兵长吗？佩特拉视线下移，发现艾伦的手死死攥着兵长的衬衣角，关节发白，用力至极。

话题的中心——利威尔本人呼吸倒是平缓得让人心安，佩特拉望着他坚毅的脸，瞳孔中的人像逐渐与记忆里的他重合，将她重新拽回了过去。

“老史密斯先生身体不好，我母亲和我便时常去照看。久而久之，我与兵长也算得上熟识了。七年前兵长告诉了我他Omega的身份。说实话，那个时候就算他不说，我多少也猜到了。”

兵长的身上有团长的味道。

起初佩特拉以为是自己的错觉，然而次数多了，便在她心里种下了怀疑的种子。不过虽然猜忌，她潜意识里还是觉得这个想法匪夷所思，兵长虽然骨架瘦小，信息素也不足，但这些都能被他幼年间食物与阳光的缺失所解释，况且兵长的武力远超常人，也从来不见他被Alpha信息素影响过，更没有什么热潮期的反应。

所以当她无意间向利威尔问起这件事的时候，其实是期待着一个更为合理的解释的，她怎么也没有想到利威尔居然当场就承认了。

“姥爷病逝前说要把他的私宅转让给我，但家族规定财产必须由Alpha继承，埃尔文便决定对外宣称我是Alpha，也只有这样我才能在军团和阿克曼族内立足。”

他的语气很淡，仿佛在诉说一件简单不过的事情，冷静得恍如一个旁观的叙事者。

“那你和团长……确实是……”

“这么明显吗？”利威尔双眉微蹙，抿了抿嘴唇，“以后会注意的。”说完他望向佩特尔，语气严肃：“一定要保密。”

佩特拉张口哑然，点了点头。

团长和兵长的关系到了何种程度呢？佩特拉其实并不清楚，也不敢细问。他们之后确实谨慎了不少，她再也没有在兵长身上闻到史密斯团长的信息素味道，若不是佩特拉后来偶然撞见兵长被标记的一幕，她几乎要怀疑那场对话是不是自己的胡思臆想。

说不定哪一天他们就会公开在一起了吧，她时常这么想着，毕竟，也没有人比他们更适合彼此了。

日子风平浪静地流逝，然后......

然后便传来了团长的死讯——埃尔文·史密斯在一场机密军事活动中因被流弹射中而当场阵亡。

“那段时间的兵长就像一个行走的噩梦，他更加沉默寡言，失去团长的信息素使他的身体状况很不稳定。也就是在那个时候他来找了我，让我每月提供给他抑制剂。”佩特拉的声音降了下去，“这之后的两年内，他都是靠着抑制剂维持的。”

“两年？”这个数字似乎触及到了艾伦，他迟疑着复读了一遍。

“是的，两年，就是在你住过来不久之前开始的。”

艾伦陷入沉思，是巧合吗？时间点竟衔接得如此诡异，他忍不住追问：“今天的......”

然而还没等艾伦说完，怀中的人轻微挪动了一下，立刻就将他的注意力吸引了过去。利威尔看上去有些不安，他的鼻尖冒了汗，信息素缠绕着像是要往艾伦身上钻。艾伦换了个姿势，两臂环住利威尔的腰，让他面朝自己更深地陷进怀里，信息素温柔地笼罩住他。

刚被标记完的Omega极度依赖Alpha，利威尔也不例外。他的脑袋埋在艾伦的肩口，后颈上还留有清晰的咬痕。佩特拉忍不住地盯着看。

似乎察觉到了佩特拉的注视，艾伦将手覆盖在利威尔的后颈，五指关节分明，遮住了利威尔被标记的痕迹。佩特尔收回目光，因艾伦对利威尔出格的占有欲而感到一丝不适应。

“你刚刚想问什么？”

“等他醒来再说吧。”艾伦凝视着在他胸口沉睡的利威尔，落入了极深的思绪里。

被标记后的利威尔乖巧得不可思议，令艾伦控制不住地沉沦。Omega的本能根深蒂固，在标记了自己的Alpha面前，纵使坚毅如先生也会袒露脆弱。

所以，那个人以前也是这么安抚你的吗？

把你抱在怀里，像我一样，亲吻你的呼吸，抚平你的不安。你此刻毫无戒备地向我敞露依赖，会不会也是因为又将我错认成了他呢？

幽深的夜里，一股浓烈的酸楚缠绕住艾伦的五脏六腑，冰冷、干涩、挥之不去。


	14. Chapter 14

雷伊斯族的希斯特莉亚三天后就携丈夫前来探望。

新婚燕尔的日子，大小姐亲自带人慰问，说起来也算是诚意满满，给足了面子。这明里暗里，都是想和军团与阿克曼氏交好的意思。

雷伊斯的大小姐在城内是出了名的美貌，一头金发盘起，冰肌玉骨，风姿绰约，又是少见的Omega，在有了婚约之前追求者可谓摩肩接踵。然而与其本人的外貌和身世相比，她所选择的结婚对象倒是默默无闻得多。出生平凡，窄脸细眼，脸颊处有不少雀斑，是一个叫做尤弥尔的女性Alpha。

“兵长现在还不太方便见客。”

佩特拉冲希斯特里亚抱歉地笑了笑，接过了尤弥尔手中的礼品。

二楼的房间内，兵长已经昏睡了三天整，虽然体温降了下来，但到底还是虚弱得很，偶尔醒来的时候也意识模糊，很快就又合上眼睛。佩特拉一方面担心利威尔Omega信息素在无意间外露，一方面也确实不希望他被打扰。

这个回答让希斯特里亚有点不满，她不乏辛苦赶过来，不是为了吃一个闭门羹的。不过想到拉鲁医生医术精湛，这么做自然有她的道理，不好为难，希斯特里亚便收敛了情绪，再度露出善解人意的笑容：“那就不打扰了，希望兵长尽快好起来。”

说着，她挽上棕发Alpha的手臂，回头唤道：“赫里斯塔。”

——然而身后什么人都没有。

楼道口，一只软糯的小白猫一蹦一蹦地爬上楼梯，后面跟了个金发碧眼的女孩。赫里斯塔比姐姐小了五岁，却有着极度相似的容貌，唇红齿白、乖巧可人，双眸灵动如精灵。她一路追在猫尾巴后面，忽地嗅到了一丝存在感极强的信息素味，不由自主地停下了脚步。

她抬起头，看见不远处的房门外站着一个高瘦俊朗的少年，白衣黑裤，双手插袋，眼中锋芒外露。他的信息素很有攻击性，白猫像是受了惊吓，倏地就没了踪影。

那少年望过来，信息素在他看见赫里斯塔的瞬间蓄势而发，又在察觉到来者是个Omega后迅速收敛了回去。

雷伊斯家族中虽然不乏Alpha，但赫里斯塔从小到大很少接触到除Beta以外的性别，唯一熟悉的Alpha也只有父亲和尤弥尔。父母和姐姐为了保护她，总是不允许她出门，就连这次来探望利威尔·兵长也是在她百般撒娇后才获得首肯的。

长期的封闭可以隔绝危险，但阻碍不了好奇心。

赫里斯塔下意识地想要靠近这个比自己大不了几岁的Alpha，她心跳得厉害，期待中还透着一丝紧张，仿佛一只脱离家族的庇护后第一次窥见到丛林外世界的小动物。

“你的信息素真好闻。”她脱口而出，立刻就为自己的直白而脸红了。

但这是实话，少年的信息素闻起来像葡萄白兰地、烟草，还有……还有点别的什么，总之很独特。走近了，或许是他有意克制，Alpha信息素中的威胁减弱了不少，取而代之的是厚重的安全感。他警惕心极强地守着这片区域，不允许任何危险的靠近。

然而这句话看上去并没有讨得少年的欢心，相反，他的眼神暗沉了下来，仿佛这夸赞不但和他无关，还被他听出了不存在的讽刺。

“你是谁？”他开口问道。

“我的名字是赫里斯塔·雷伊斯，我是和我姐姐一起来看望利威尔兵长的。”

“他现在不能见人。”少年回答得很干脆，没有一点退让的余地。

赫里斯塔撇了撇嘴，水蓝色的眼睛清澈明亮，蜜桃味的信息素幽幽地散开，她抬头凝望少年，声音有着少女独有的温婉：“你叫什么？”

“艾伦。”

没有姓？赫里斯塔有些困惑：“你不是阿克曼族人吗？”

艾伦嘴唇微启，欲言又止。

午后的阳光在他的脸上划出一条清晰的隔绝线，半边脸没入黑暗里，半边脸则在阳光中清晰夺目。还有一个月就满十八岁了，少年和男人的界限在艾伦身上显得模糊不明，他生得清俊，双目炯然，鼻梁也挺拔，面部线条干净利落，恰到好处地停在了锋利与柔和的平衡点上。

就是……头发略长了些。刘海盖住了他的眼睛上沿，几缕过长的发丝都快垂到肩上了。

赫里斯塔也不知怎么想的，从口袋里掏出一根细绳，递给了艾伦：“你头发太长了。”男孩子也可以扎头发吗？赫里斯塔忽然觉得有一丝不妥。

然而不容她迟疑，艾伦已接了过去，他撩起自己松软的半长发，梳理成一撮，然后用细绳固定在了脑后。

是错觉吗？他整个人看起来都不一样了——额头与下颚露了出来，鬓角处落下几缕较短的碎发，垂挂在眼侧，男性Alpha独有的成熟气息扑面而来，充满了不容忤逆的压迫感。他的眼球下移，恍惚间，原本深绿的瞳仁在光线下的误导下哄骗了视觉，幻化出一瞬间的金色。

“谢谢。”他望着赫里斯塔，带了笑意。

太……太帅了……吧……

赫里斯塔心动怦然，面红耳赤，在艾伦的注视下局促得不行，竟干脆转过身一溜烟地跑了。下楼的途中她险些与人迎面撞上，佩特拉试图叫她，然而她却没听到似的，慌慌张张地就没了踪迹。

发生什么了？佩特拉觉得莫名其妙，却在转过拐角处的时候僵直了身子。

视野可及之处，艾伦靠在门上，一腿伸直一腿弯曲，整个人修长挺拔。原本四散在脸侧的棕黑头发被随意地扎在脑袋后面，分明只是改变了发型，可总觉得气质变了，当他就这么沉默地将眼神晃过来的时候，佩特拉的身体甚至自发地反应出了同类相斥的警惕。

“他们走了？”

艾伦的问话把佩特拉从窘迫的惊诧中拉了回来，她嗯了一声，有些不自在地打开房门，与艾伦一同走了进去。

和其他Alpha共处一屋的场面佩特拉经历过太多，却唯独和艾伦站在一起时她才会感到这种隐隐的约束感。艾伦的存在感太强了，从气息到信息素，无一不让佩特拉肌肉紧绷。说起来，就算是当年正值青年的埃尔文团长也不曾给她这样的感觉，就好像必须随时保持神经的敏锐，从而更快地应对可能的近处袭击。

是因为艾伦标记了兵长吗？Alpha在看到其他Alpha接近自己的Omega时会不由自主释放敌意，这个道理佩特尔是懂的，可是……他们不过是暂时标记的关系，为什么会有这么强烈的独占欲……

艾伦这小子到底对兵长有什么执念？她悄悄打量艾伦，不禁在心里犯了嘀咕。

床上的人像是洞察到了房间内自带火花的气氛，睫毛颤抖了一下，艾伦立刻移步到了床边，他伸手小心翼翼地触碰利威尔的额头，指尖划过了他的脸，仿佛在尝试唤醒他，却又不知道该怎么做。利威尔的睫毛颤得更剧烈了，黑色眼眸挣扎了一会，终于再度缓缓睁开。

佩特拉也走到床边，轻轻叫了声兵长。

这一回利威尔不像前几次那样神智游离，他的目光在四周游弋，片刻的迟疑后凝固在了艾伦的脸上，他一言不发，似乎在确认现状，半晌后得出了结论。

“是你带我回来的。” 

这句话奇迹一般击中了艾伦的心脏要害，他嘴角轻扯出一条弧度。

“那两个……”，似乎是回忆到了不好的东西，利威尔卡顿了一下，但还是问出了口，“那两个人呢？”

“死了。”

利威尔听罢不禁皱眉，他喉结滚动，又看向佩特拉：“仓库呢？”

“我直接烧了，应该不会留下你的信息素。”

利威尔满意地点了点头，叹了口气，支撑着坐了起来。艾伦立即上前扶他，熟悉的信息素驾轻就熟地攀上利威尔的四肢，酥软而甜蜜的感觉透过皮肉渗透进身体里，引得他不受控制地一阵颤栗。他下意识地推开艾伦，屏息凝神，眼里忽地炸裂出怒意，“你……”

“兵长！”佩特拉见状迅速拉住利威尔，瞅了艾伦一眼，解释道，“当时实在是没有别的办法了，标记......也是无奈之举。”

空气僵持着，焦灼和不安在一片寂静中氤氲。

利威尔注视着站在一旁默不作声的艾伦，只觉得胸口发闷。这确实怪不得艾伦，利威尔心想，归根结底，是自己这个身体该死地无能。

“我不走了。”

艾伦突然开了口，佩特拉困惑地望向他，只见他丝毫不慌乱，表情平静得简直异常。

“在确保你是安全的之前我是不会走的。不，不对，就算安全了我也会一直留在这里。”艾伦停顿了一下，低头笑了笑，眼神却阴晦得可怖，“我不允许你继续使用抑制剂。”

“你不允许？”利威尔眉毛微扬，仿佛听到了一个孩子气的笑话。

这个举动显然触怒了艾伦，他俯下身，两手抓住床板上沿，将利威尔封锁在墙壁和自己之间，声音因愤恨而带了颤音：“你知道这样频繁使用抑制剂会给身体带来多大伤害吗？”

“我知道，我也接受了。”

艾伦手指发力，几乎要嵌进木漆里：“你说什么？”

年轻Alpha的信息素中充塞着让人无法忽视的怒意，他凑近利威尔，看着眼前这个人一如既往冷漠的脸，妄图从中捕获一丝不忍和自责。然而没有，什么都没有，利威尔看着他，眼神坦然，毫无愧疚，他是真的不在乎自己会死，也不觉得自己的死会给艾伦带来什么伤害。

原来自己对他而言，从头到尾，都不过就是一个寄宿在这的、无关紧要的孩子。

“你能接受，我不能。”艾伦的信息素霸道而狂妄地充斥在狭小的空间里，像是坚不可摧的枷锁，紧紧扣住利威尔的手脚，他的呼吸变得急促，脸颊泛出潮红，在白皙单薄的肌肤上显得格外显眼。

“艾伦，”利威尔的声音温和了一些，他仰着头，精致的锁骨敞露在艾伦的视线里，无声地蛊惑着，“别胡闹。”

我没有胡闹，别再把我当孩子。艾伦这么想着，将手指插进了利威尔的头发里，轻柔地摩挲。他低下头，目光在利威尔颤抖的嘴唇扫过，幽深叵测，暗藏危险。

“从现在开始，我是你的Alpha。”


	15. Chapter 15

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”利威尔审视着眼前这个一脸狂妄的熟悉面孔，语气阴冷刺骨。

很少有人敢用这样的口吻和利威尔说话，这种荒诞的、决绝的、几乎称得上宣告专属权的用词，更是从未有过。利威尔觉得恼怒，被冒犯，又有些新奇，这倒是令他自己都迷惑不解。这个年少轻狂、初生牛犊的年轻人在自己面前口出狂言，说要当他的Alpha，不，更准确些，是“我是你的Alpha”，他知道自己在说什么吗？

艾伦气势依旧嚣张，但肉眼可见地有几分泄气，像是被训斥了之后自知理亏却不肯低头的孩子。他在自己面前总是这样，一个眼神就能令他沮丧，一点回应就会让他期待。利威尔不是不懂，如果只是晚辈对恩者的感情，是不会有这样一双眼睛的——恍如想要将他生吞下去，融进骨肉。

这世间唯有爱情和咳嗽无法掩饰，有的东西深入骨髓了，便如同疾病。

“我是认真的。”艾伦低下头，俊俏的眉骨衔接着鼻梁映入利威尔的眼帘，他听起来甚至有几分委屈，“我只是短暂标记你，不会试图用信息素控制你，总之不要、不要再用抑制剂了，在你找到其他Alpha之前，允许我留在你身边，可以吗？”

他在恳求，利威尔想，为什么要做到这种程度。

要说不心软，那是不可能的。利威尔凝视着艾伦低垂的眼，心里泛起难以自抑的酸楚。

没有人真的渴望孤独，或许渴望自由、不辜负、抑或是不被伤害，但绝不是孤独本身。利威尔二十七年的人生里失去的比得到的多，他是自己母亲的梦靥，那个女人在发现他是Omega后狰狞的脸印刻在利威尔封尘的记忆里。“你是魔鬼的孩子，你是为了惩罚我而存在的。”她摇晃着他单薄的躯体，将他推进那个肮脏、潮湿的地下室，哭得歇斯底里、绝望至极。

然后他被埃尔文救赎，从地狱里爬了出来，阳光太刺眼，以至于他误以为自己真的摆脱了诅咒。当他终于敞开心扉、重新接纳了另一个人，那个人又离自己而去。

他一生所憧憬并渴求过的，上天都一并剥夺了。

利威尔不想让艾伦被牵扯进自己泥潭一般的生命里，说穿了，他不是一个适合被爱的人，却注定会被失去。一个十七岁的年轻人懂什么？他被困在自己这间宅子里，见的人太少，便在有限的人群里催生出了爱，靠不住的。

至于自己对艾伦到底是什么感情，利威尔没有想过，也并不觉得重要。

“兵长”，一直保持沉默的佩特拉忍不住开口，“艾伦说得对，你真的不可以再频繁使用抑制剂了……”

艾伦像是受到鼓舞，他略带期待地抬眸屏息。

又是短暂标记吗？利威尔叹了口气，他头靠床板，感到从心口升起了疲惫感。他受够了这种周而复始的循环，就因为他是Omega，只因为他是Omega，他就必须依附外物，不管是抑制剂还是某个Alpha，没有这些他就难以体面地活。

“你先留下来吧。”

在了解那两个绑匪身份前，不让艾伦离开确实是最明智的做法，利威尔不知道现在这个宅子被什么人盯着，这时候贸然有所举动可能会引起监视者的注意，他不想徒增艾伦的危险。

是的，这只是源于风险考量，他对自己说，并不代表他想要艾伦留下来。

“那我……”

“我没有同意你说的任何一句话，用不用抑制剂是我个人的决定，你没有资格控制我，你也不是我的Alpha。”最后一句话，利威尔说得很是凶横。

艾伦点了点头，嘴角却是上扬的。

先生给予他的每一点妥协都是日后得寸进尺的基准，他有些厚颜无耻地想着。

利威尔突然察觉了什么，问道：“我睡了多久？”

“三天。”

“三天？军团那边怎么说的？”

“我替你提交了病假，只说是……发了高烧。”

这个回答让利威尔微微蹙眉，在想到自己同一件衬衫穿了三天后更是一阵烦躁，他掀开被子就准备下床。然而大病初愈的体虚和久卧的后遗症让他足下发软，刚一踩地就没有站稳，一个趔趄，他整个人就要往后摔。其实倒也没事，身后就是床，然而艾伦眼疾手快单手托住了利威尔的腰，将他带进了自己怀里。

一时间，久违的信息素清晰而强烈地冲击了艾伦的感官，因为标记的原因，利威尔的信息素比其他任何人都更能刺激到艾伦，诱人的气味针对性地蛊惑着艾伦，他顿时浑身僵直，不敢呼吸。手掌之下，利威尔的腰线纤细而柔软，和他本人的刚毅感觉完全不同，肌肤的温度透过衣料透了出来，简直就像直接触碰在光滑的身体上。

前段时间焦心于利威尔的身体状况，艾伦的心思完全不在这上面，然而此刻当先生再度没入他的怀中，当近处的空气都被这魂牵梦索的信息素气味所淹没，分明只有短暂的数秒，却恍若被无限拉长，艾伦感到一股热流猛地向小腹冲去，他浑身燥热，察觉到了一个令他无比难堪的事实——他居然......硬了。

利威尔推开艾伦，轻声说了句谢谢。

艾伦还没有完全缓过劲来，他喉结滚动，周身发烫，在利威尔冷淡的眼神里欲盖弥彰地退后了几步。 

先生察觉到了吗？希望……没有吧。

艾伦心脏猛烈收张，几乎能听到跳动的声音。

“你们两个出去吧。”利威尔突然命令道，他避开艾伦的视线，转瞬又补充了一句，“这几天谢谢你们了。”

空气中本就浓烈的信息素气息逐渐扩散得更广，艾伦的眼睛幽暗得恐怖，仿佛有什么被极力克制着，令人惧怕的东西隐藏在墨绿之中，暗波涌动。佩特拉察觉到异样，拉了拉艾伦的衣袖，他这才回过神来，强装镇定地轻咳了一声，转身离开。一出门，艾伦便将佩特拉审视的目光丢在了身后，近乎陌生的信息素情绪残留在了走廊里，令佩特拉心里五味杂陈。

回到自己的房间后，艾伦径直进了浴室，信息素肆无忌惮地弥漫开来，塞满了狭小的空间。艾伦衣服没脱就打开了淋浴喷头，冷水猛地冲击下来，浇在他的脊背上，稍许冷却了一点身体的热度。

艾伦面无表情地站在那里，满脑子都是方才先生的味道和触觉。

他不该臆想那个人，更不应该有所歹念。他仰慕着那个人，尊重着那个人，在合理的距离徘徊试探着，这是他一直以来都在做的事情。再近一步，就会给那个人带来困扰。艾伦低垂着头，任凭冷水击打着他的脑袋，清醒一点，艾伦告诉自己，这样是可耻的。

被水浸湿的上衣紧贴着身体，艾伦心烦意乱，扯开扣子将衣服丢在了地上。虽然只有十七岁，但他的身形已经远超过同龄人，肌肉线条流畅漂亮，没有过分夸张地隆起却充满力量和爆发力，散发着逼人的信息素气息。

他的感情并不纯粹，艾伦其实一直就知道。他对先生的占有欲早在分化之前就存在了，这种欲望生长在他体内，根深叶茂，以至于他在得知先生有过Alpha的时候控制不住地震怒和嫉妒。先生不是他的，也不可能属于任何人，艾伦心如明镜，于是他将占有欲包装成保护欲，一遍又一遍地说服自己，他不是想要独占先生，他只是不愿他被别人伤害。

他的爱慕并不狭隘，也不可以狭隘。

那样高傲、冷漠而又独立的一个人，那样一个宁可死也不愿屈服于其他人的一个人，自己怎么可以产生征服欲？怎么可以幻想获得他的全部注意力，吞噬他的每一丝信息素气味，甚至......

甚至......把他压到身下，锁在怀里，狠狠地、用力地、一遍又一遍地侵犯。

他一定是疯了。艾伦绝望地闭上眼睛，即便理智叫嚣着要制止他，他的手指还是犹豫着握住了那个早已坚硬如铁的部位。透明的水在他的身上溅出水花，化作一层支离破碎的隔膜，掩盖着少年的动作和喘息，如同一场罪恶与纯情的妥协，肉与灵短暂地和解，谁也不再指责谁更卑劣。

百里之外，雷伊斯宅。

“希斯特里亚回来了吗？”一个身材略有些臃肿的黑发贵族背靠在椅子上端着一杯红茶，对一旁倒茶的女佣问道。

“还没有。”

女佣恭恭敬敬地回答，将另一杯装了茶水的水杯递给桌子对面坐着的金发青年。青年头戴圆顶礼帽，便衣之下肌肉饱满，惹人注意，他接过了茶杯，轻声道了谢。

罗德·雷伊斯摆手让女佣退下，从抽屉里取出两个药瓶，放在了青年面前。

青年帽檐下面的眼睛细小锋利，目似剑光。他取过药瓶，放在手中端详了一阵，一言不发地放进了口袋里。

“抓到他以后，你们会对他怎么样？”

“这就不是你需要考虑的事情了。” 罗德合上抽屉，点燃了一只雪茄，白色的烟雾弥漫在两人之间，有一股呛人的味道，“你只需要在下一次外出任务的时候紧跟着他，完成你该做的事。”

“什么任务？”

“到时候你自然会知道的。”

屋内陷入虚假的寂静，青年端着茶杯低着头，一口也没喝。罗德察觉到他的犹疑，起身走到他身边，拍了拍他的肩膀：“如果一切顺利，你弟弟就有救了。”

青年的身体因这句话震动了一下，他点了点头。

“放心吧，就算失败了也有办法救你。”罗德又吸入一口雪茄，停顿了片刻后将白烟吐了出来，烟雾缭绕着在空中消散，仿佛一场刻薄的幻术。

“他可不敢暴露自己是Omega的事实。”

爱就是垂死，爱就是爱上死。

——乔治·巴塔耶


	16. Chapter 16

韩吉·佐耶傍晚提着一包重物，招呼没打就到了阿克曼宅。

她向来自来熟得很，在报上姓名后也不等管家通报，自说自话就往里头闯。分明是第一次亲身前往那个臭脾气家伙的住所，却毫不拘谨，一路嗅着熟稔的信息素气味就往楼梯口寻觅过去，正准备大声呼喊利威尔的名字，却突然被一个从未谋面的年轻人挡着了去路。

那人个子很高，面容清俊，头发随意扎了起来，看上去大概是刚成年的年纪，却有一种区别于同龄人的锐气。不过，最让韩吉感到意外的是他身上的信息素气味——檀木、烟草、古龙水……气势强大，气味多样。如果是寻常人，可能只会认为他是个信息素气味过于繁多的Alpha，但韩吉精于化学，立刻就察觉到这是混杂了干扰因素的结果。不过话说起来，也并不奇怪，有很多Alpha因不满自己信息素的气味而使用各类香水药剂，喷洒在身上，用以美化本身的气味，虽然只是表面功夫，但确实有一定的混淆效用。

“你知道利威尔在哪吗？”韩吉对眼前人并不友善的神情不以为然，笑嘻嘻地问道。

那少年似乎不太喜欢这个称呼，他眼神戒备，语气低沉：“你是？”

“现任军团团长，韩吉·佐耶，你呢？”

“艾伦。”没等少年开口，熟悉的声音替他作了回答，利威尔衣着衬衫，西服就这么披在身上，两条长袖垂在两侧，他缓步走来，斜眼扫了那个被叫做艾伦的少年一眼后看向韩吉。

“你来干什么？”

“听说你生病了，觉得稀奇，过来看看你呗。”

利威尔的信息素向来寡淡，韩吉是清楚的，然而今天却好像有一丝细微的差别，是因为生了病吗，还是什么别的原因？韩吉向来行事怪诞，不顾后果，她心中存疑，便忍不住低头凑到利威尔的颈项闻了闻。

霎那间，一旁的少年迅猛地抓住了她的手臂，信息素冲破化学香剂的屏障猝然扩散，几乎要暴露出原本的味道，充斥着极强的威胁力，吓了韩吉一跳。

“艾伦！”利威尔厉声喝止，少年的信息素倏地就被收复地服服帖帖，他犹豫了一下，松开了自己的手。韩吉摸了摸被抓得生疼的肩膀，心有余悸地瞄了眼艾伦，只见他正容亢色，死死地盯着自己。

怎么回事啊这个人……

“我没恶意啊，就是觉得你的信息素不太对劲……可能是我想多了。”

利威尔面无波澜，指了指韩吉手中的袋子，问道：“这是什么？”

“这当然是……”，韩吉瞬间来了精神，镜片后面的眼睛满是期待，她笑得调皮又顽劣，然后从里面掏出了一瓶龙舌兰，“酒啊！”

面前的男人轻挑了下眉：“你带酒来探望病人？”

“对呀，走走走，喝酒去。”

然而话音未落，那少年就再度站到了利威尔的跟前，他直接无视了旁边正拽着利威尔的手臂要往前走的韩吉，眉目凌厉，声音有着刻意隐忍而导致的低沉：“你现在喝不了酒。”

利威尔的目光漠然，睥睨了艾伦一眼，轻声说了句“知道”，也没什么情绪，绕开他就往前走了。西服衣袖因走路带起的风中向后扬起，轻轻拂过了艾伦的手背。

见状，韩吉倒更像是家主人似的，一边大声嚷嚷着“他不喝我喝”，一边用手臂勾住利威尔的脖子并肩走着。她回头瞅了眼身后面色难看却还是跟了过来的少年，凑在利威尔耳边轻声呢喃了一句：“你从哪找来的狼崽子啊，这么护着你。”

“朋友的孩子。”

利威尔回答得轻描淡写，不痛不痒。

餐桌上，韩吉忍不住逗弄那个叫做阿明的孩子，与艾伦同岁，两人却像是一刚一柔两个极端。阿明的性情不温不火，谦逊有礼，而艾伦则自始至终都阴沉着一张脸，眼神时不时就朝韩吉和利威尔这里瞟，其余时间不怎么说话，喝起韩吉带来的酒倒是毫不客气。

这么喝没问题吗？韩吉望着他面前又空了的酒杯，不免有几分担忧。

她带来的龙舌兰可是费尽周折才弄到手的精品，入口烈，后劲大，口感极佳。是采用了最清甜的蓝色龙舌兰草汁液，发酵蒸馏后在橡木桶经过了陈年佳酿的上等品，若不是她下手快，这批货可就要成为皇室的佳希配料了。

“你真的不喝一点？”

利威尔摇了摇头，抿了一口杯中的红茶。

印象中，这家伙好像确实对酒不感兴趣，反倒更愿意品尝各类茶叶。韩吉搞不明白这种苦涩无味的清水有什么好喝的，既不辛辣，也不甘甜，倒和利威尔本人有几分相似，总是冷面寡情，出手又干净利落。

“对了，利威尔，你是不是不准备结婚了？”

韩吉突兀的问话让餐桌上的人纷纷抬起了头，空气凝滞。这倒也不奇怪，别说这件宅子里的人了，整个城区内只要是听闻利威尔·阿克曼大名的人，或多或少都是有些好奇的。家族显赫，身居高位，外貌俊美，除了点身高的劣势之外怎么看都是个出类拔萃的Alpha，却年近三十都不曾有过Omega，其余三大家族每每想要来讨好暗示，都被利威尔明面上给拒绝了。

不过就算再怎么专注于事业，也不应该这般不近美色吧。

利威尔的眼睛斜斜地望过来，刺得韩吉一阵脊背发凉。

“匹西斯家的千金前段时间还提起过你呢，你再不表示，人家可就跟别人跑了。”虽然心里被利威尔这一目光捣弄得心里瘆得慌，可这嘴倒是停不下来，韩吉将叉子插进一块牛肉里，塞进了口中，含糊不清地继续念叨，“你要是对Omega不感兴趣，我还可以给你介绍几个Beta，不过不应该啊，哪个Alpha会不喜欢Omega？现在Omega数量那么少...…”

饭桌对面突然响起了一声酒杯与桌面的清脆撞击声，韩吉的长篇大论戛然而止。

那一头，艾伦站了起来，他低垂着眉眼，脸上带了醉意：“抱歉，我不太舒服，先回房间了。”

说完，他头也不抬转身就走，显然是醉得不轻，他连走路都有几分摇摇晃晃，三笠想要起身扶他，却被他一把按在了椅子上。

“不去看看？”

韩吉莫名地感到一丝心虚，便望向利威尔小声询问，却见他心不在焉地注视着水杯中的波纹，面无表情，一言不发。

之后的时间里利威尔几乎什么都没有再吃，韩吉依然滔滔不绝地在他耳边说个不停，却半个字都没能入耳。他不知道自己在烦躁什么，可是就是有一种不知所谓的浮躁感淤积在胸口，让他静不下心，也集中不了注意力。

就算百般压制，他终究还是坐不住了。

利威尔用餐巾擦拭了他一点污渍都没有的嘴角，将茶杯中最后一点茶水饮尽，站起身拍了拍韩吉的脑袋：“吃完了就自己走。”说罢便把一房间的人和韩吉吵闹的抱怨声丢在耳后，快步出了门。

那孩子......没事吧？第一次喝酒不懂得适量，自己当时应该阻止的。

利威尔下了楼，径直就来到艾伦的房间门口，隔着墙壁门板就能闻到一股酒味。他不禁皱眉，见房门掩着，便直接推开了。

里面没有开灯，黑漆漆的，呛人的酒精味混着艾伦的信息素气息扑面而来，让利威尔的步伐有一瞬间的停滞，他转身正要开灯，门却被一下子关上。昏暗的空间内被强大的Alpha信息素填得满满的，一个火热的身体猛然从后面抱住了利威尔。

葡萄白兰地、檀木、烟草的味道从佩特拉提供的混合药水气息中破障而出，汹涌而强势地包住利威尔的身体，配合着紧贴着后背的炙热温度，不留余地地占据了他的所有呼吸。麻而酥软的感觉缠绵着钻进利威尔的四肢躯体，轻咬住他的神经，硬闯进他的血液，仿佛要将他里里外外都被烙印上专属的气味。

利威尔手脚发软，大脑却是清醒的。

“艾伦，松手。”

他的命令在艾伦的信息素面前显得单薄无力，艾伦滚烫的呼吸落在他的耳畔，刺激得他身体一阵颤抖。艾伦察觉到这个，便将他抱得更紧，钢铁般的手臂环绕在腰腹，简直像是要把他融进身体里。

一个醉鬼还能有什么理智？利威尔想要扒开艾伦的手，可那人顽固得很，抓住他动弹的手，十指相扣。Omega在标记了自己的Alpha面前可谓是被完全剥夺了战斗力，利威尔被浸没在艾伦的气息中，双腿无法控制地发软。

“艾伦，”他偏过头，眼睛逐渐适应了房间的昏暗，看清了艾伦的侧脸，他半哄骗半斥责地说道，“你不是说不会用信息素控制我吗？”

这句话果然撞击到了艾伦残存的理智，他的手臂略微松懈了些，却依然是容不得利威尔挣脱的力度。他将利威尔转了过来，拽着他的手腕压在墙壁上，凑近了，像是想要更清楚地看他的脸。

信息素中的胁迫力压倒性地冲垮了利威尔的反抗，他叹了口气，认命一般地抬起了头，对上艾伦专注得几乎有些凶横了的眼睛。

“我没有控制你。”他贴着利威尔，毫无说服力地反驳。

利威尔无奈地将头倚着墙壁，仰起下巴，也不知自己哪里来的兴致，居然还试图和这个被酒精冲坏了脑子的小鬼辩论：“那你现在在做什么？”

艾伦的目光游离在利威尔的脸上，顺着眉眼下移，滑过鼻梁，最终停留在他一启一合的唇瓣上。他看上去有些失神，信息素也跟随着柔和了，混杂在酒精的气味里，充裕了整个房间。

“在吻你。” 

说罢，他低下头，狠狠堵住了利威尔的嘴。


	17. Chapter 17

艾伦吻得笨拙且凶狠，毫无章法。

他的舌尖轻巧地撬开利威尔的牙关，强势地探进去，略地侵城一般扫过每个角落，他含住那片温热的软肉，在利威尔抗拒的喘息声中发了疯似的吮吸舔舐——没有人教过他该怎么接吻，这是骨子里的本能，野兽一般的掠夺本能。

Alpha信息素势不可挡地卸下了利威尔所有的力量，他被艾伦托着脑袋，下巴也被抬到最适合深吻的角度，几乎快呼吸不上来。艾伦将他徒劳挣扎的双手禁锢在身后，酒精和信息素的味道淹没了他，他想要逃开，可刚偏过头，艾伦的吻便追了过来，再度将他的唇舌占为己有。

他浑身脱力，几乎毫无招架之力地仍其索取。

因为姿势和信息素侵扰的缘故，利威尔根本站不住，他的身体贴着墙面就要往下滑。艾伦有所察觉，便托着他的大腿将他抱了起来，一阵天旋地转之后，利威尔发现自己被艾伦压着摔在了床上。

棉絮因两人的重力而凹陷，他错开艾伦的脸，终于有了呼吸的余地。

“你他妈疯了！”

利威尔压低了声音吼道，他的嘴唇因蹂躏而显得红肿，艾伦抓住他的手腕，禁锢在他的脸侧，呼吸压下来，眼睛在黑暗中显得阴沉而危险，仿佛蕴藏着极深极恐怖的诉求。

这让利威尔感到从未有过的不安全感，如同猎手眼中被锁定了的猎物，他想要抬腿踹人，却被艾伦先发制人用双腿夹住。艾伦浓烈的信息素与他自身的信息素缠绵着交融在一起，仿佛要融化在利威尔的身体里，勾引起他的欲望。他有些受不住，额头上冒了汗，呼吸也变得急促：“混蛋，你喝醉了，松开我。” 

“我没有醉，”，往日里略显青涩的少年此刻竟蜕变出一个无比强势而跋扈的内核，他俯下身，亲吻利威尔的颈项，声音带着男人的沙哑和性感，“我想这么做很久了。”

又酥又麻的感觉顺着被触碰的部位蔓延到四肢百骸，利威尔咬着下唇，眼里闪烁着怒火。

“你找死是不是？信不信我杀了你……”

然而话还没说完，艾伦就再度封住了他的口，比之前更蛮横、更用力、也更动情地吻他。利威尔在反抗中咬破了艾伦的嘴唇，却丝毫没能停下他的动作，血的腥味融进唇齿之间，嚣张肆意，像极了此刻失去理智的艾伦。

“艾伦……”，利威尔的声音里难得地带了点恳求的意味，“你……嗯呜……停下来，冷静一点……艾伦！”

这声喝令终究还是动摇了艾伦，他抬起头，凝视着利威尔嘴角的一点血迹，松开了一只手，像是试图擦拭那抹红色。利威尔想要趁机挣脱束缚，然而刚一抬手，艾伦就反应了过来，迅猛地再次摁住他的手腕，眼底是明显的恼怒。

“为什么我不可以？”艾伦嘶哑的声音带了一丝哭腔，他的眼眶发红，看起来既愤怒又委屈，“埃尔文·史密斯可以，为什么我就不行？”

利威尔心脏一滞，整个人震住了。

“满脑子都是你，想抱你，想吻你，想占有你，想让你变成我一个人的，都快想疯了……忍耐也快到极限了，为什么……为什么你不能看看我？我确实不如那个人，可是我......我绝对不会离开你啊！”

润热的眼泪落在利威尔的脸上，烫得他一阵心悸，眼前的男人红着眼，强大的信息素狂妄地笼罩住两人，渲染出恨极痛极的情绪，撕咬着仿佛要侵入利威尔的身体。Alpha强烈的情绪波动透过信息素冲击得利威尔不住颤抖，他有些难受地仰着脖子，眼睛也难堪地蒙上了一层水雾。

艾伦显然被吓到了，他酒醒了不少，忽地松开紧抓着利威尔的手，跌跌撞撞地下了床。

老天，他都做了些什么？

这叫强迫，这叫乘虚而入，血液里的酒精驱使了他的行为，让他胆大妄为，做出这样不计后果的事情。不，真的全是酒精的错吗？他并不是全然不知道自己在做什么的，早在在利威尔面对自己抬起头的时候，早在那诱人的嘴唇近在咫尺蛊惑人心的时候，酒精带来的昏厥就被另一层面的眩晕所取代，他清醒了，同时也醉得更厉害。

利威尔的胸口因呼吸而略微起伏，他的衬衣因之前的挣扎而带了褶皱，前两颗扣子也被解开了，露出精致的锁骨。

艾伦静静地看着他，觉得自己完了，彻底完了。

“清醒了？”利威尔突然开口，低沉的声线划破了房间内的沉寂。

“对不起……我……”

我不是故意的？艾伦说不出口，觉得自己卑鄙到了极点。

利威尔坐了起来，他的手指将额前的头发向上梳理，又放开，细软的黑发下垂到眼角，修饰着一张清冷寡欲的脸。他衣衫不整，衬衫的领口敞开着，大片洁白的肌肤裸·露出来，一路向下，没入阴影里，让艾伦移不开视线。

“过来。”他忽然轻声命令道。

艾伦心里一惊，不明所以地靠近了过去，心跳声透过血液和神经击打在他的太阳穴，好不容易消退的醉意好像又要铺天盖地地浇下来了，他停下脚步，忐忑不安地望着利威尔。

身高的差距似乎让利威尔不太满意，他坐在床边，指了指面前的地板：“蹲下来。”

艾伦便真的听话地蹲了下来了。

他感到紧张、期待、还有一点无所适从。利威尔的味道恍若还逗留在他的齿间，清甜得不像话，柔软得令他沦陷，艾伦觉得自己那片刻的索取后就已经形神俱灭，他亵渎了神明，却毫无悔过。

利威尔前倾了身子，眉目清冷，信息素的气息幽幽地飘了过来，有一丝难以察觉的温柔。

“我和埃尔文不是那种关系。”

他的声音很冷，却似乎比往日要温和一些，像是被阳光融化了最外一层的雪块，一手抓住，虽然冰寒依旧，却没有那么坚固了。艾伦沉浸在他的声线里，半天才反应过来他说了什么。

“不是哪种……关系？”巨大的喜悦冲击了他的大脑，他一时间心乱如麻，明知故问。

利威尔伸出手，微凉的指尖落在艾伦的鼻尖，一路向下，停在了那方才肆虐妄为的嘴唇上，宛如诱惑，又宛如挑逗，刺激得艾伦浑身燥热，呼吸粗重。

“这种关系。”

单单四个字，就把艾伦砸得晕头转向，他抓住了利威尔的手指，眼神阴沉而隐忍。

先生在做什么？考验他的忍耐力吗？

他可没有自信能够把持得住。

“那我们是什么关系？”艾伦起身，两手撑在利威尔的身侧，闯入他的一呼一吸之间。利威尔没有躲，艾伦也没有再靠前，两人僵持着，谁都没有先退让。

“我们，是什么关系？”艾伦受不了这种不知所向的沉默，他再度问道。

利威尔抽回了自己的手，眼神淡然如霜，又藏匿了一丝无奈。

“你喜欢我什么？就因为我是Omega吗？”

“不是的！”艾伦似乎被这个问题戳痛了，他有些失控地抓住了利威尔的肩膀，语气急促焦虑，“早就……早在知道你是Omega之前，早在我自己分化之前，就……就对先生……”

就对先生心怀歹念了……

一片静谧中，月色悄无声息地透过窗户偷窥着屋内的一切，笼上一层温柔的轮廓。

艾伦壮着胆子、小心翼翼地抱住利威尔，信息素被竭力控制住了，只要利威尔想，就可以轻而易举地推开他。

但利威尔并没有推开他。

极度复杂的情绪凝结在胸口，酥痒又扰人，利威尔觉得自己好像也跟着醉了，他感到神志不清，莫名其妙。他为什么要和艾伦解释？为什么不直接抽身离开？为什么当他陷在这孩子宽阔的胸膛，会感到令自己困扰的归属感？

这种难以言明的心情，到底算什么？

“我比你大了十岁。”

“我可以保护你。” 

艾伦像是听出了莫须有的意思，他将利威尔抱得更紧，强大的信息素也有力地包裹住两人，这态势，仿佛是想证明给利威尔看——他是有能力保护他的。

“我不想让其他人知道我是Omega，就算在一起，也不可能公开的。”这样，也没关系吗？你一辈子都要被迫锁在我身边，没有名分，也不受认可。

“只要你不和别人结婚，我无所谓。”

利威尔有些无奈地叹了口气。到底为什么要做到这个地步？他明明一次又一次地把这孩子推开，冷落他、疏远他，为什么还要如此顽固地重新冲上来？如同一团炙热的火，照耀着、温暖着，强行介入自己冰凉而空虚的世界，格格不入，鲁莽又可笑，却能……如此轻易地动摇他。

“你不拒绝，就是允许了。”

良久的等待后，艾伦抬起了头。利威尔纤细的五官放大在他面前，艾伦凝视着，一丝细节都不愿放过。这个人被亲吻时软糯的鼻音，在被步步紧逼下的失措，被拥抱后不忍推开时无奈的倦容，还有冷静下来重新戴起的假面。一切细小的、微不足道的表情变化，都勾着艾伦的魂，让他想要彻底揭开这个人的面具，把他最脆弱、最柔软的一面暴露在自己面前。

“我他妈允许你什么了？”

利威尔咒骂着别开头，艾伦不禁轻笑出声，把头埋到他的耳边，像是在哄一只叛逆的小野猫。他爱惨了利威尔无奈却又拿他没有办法的样子——狠不下心，偏还冷着一张脸，嘴硬心软，可爱极了。

这是梦吗？如果是梦，他宁愿死在这个梦里。

“允许我爱你，利威尔。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让我们恭喜A伦靠着耍流氓+软磨硬泡攻略了Levi 70%


	18. Chapter 18

艾伦今天很奇怪。

当阿明再度看到艾伦被书本遮挡的脸上露出的不知所谓的微笑，并又一次确认他手上拿的是本《理想国》后，得出了这个结论。

很奇怪，太奇怪了。从起床后四处寻找先生未果，再到心不在焉地和自己坐在书房里读书，艾伦就一刻不停地用视线偷瞄外边，且万分留意马车的声音。他整个人都洋溢在某种难以掩盖的自得与满足中，如同被奖励了糖果后期待下一次收获的小孩。

“如果看不进去……就别看了吧。”

阿明放下手中的书，忍无可忍地说道。

棕黑发少年敛容正色，轻咳了一声，有些窘迫，他踌躇犹豫了一番后望向阿明，眼神里透着少见的严肃：“阿明，你有没有喜欢过谁？”

“啊？”，这问题倒是一下子把阿明砸懵了，他摇了摇头，片刻的困惑后忽地来了兴致，双手扒在桌沿，双眸清亮：“你有喜欢的人了？”

艾伦手撑下巴，碎发落在晨光的余晖中，几乎闪烁出淡金色。他没有回答，只是微微颔首，手指百无聊赖地拨动纸的边缘，皮肤凹进去一条细缝，一不留神，被划出一条细细的红线，渗出了一点血。他也不觉得痛，一点反应都没有，像是坠入了某个回忆里。

“我就是问问。”

阿明歪了歪头，并不相信艾伦的这个答案。

对于十几岁的少年而言，爱情是遥远而又青涩的话题，是樱花树下的脸红，是窗门外的信鸽，是清纯与禁忌的结合体，总是带着炫耀、渴望和胆怯的成分。阿明看着艾伦的眼睛，觉得自己看到了各式各样的情绪，虽然辨别不清，但就像书里所写的那样，耀眼又真挚。

突然，蜜桃味的信息素顺着空气飘了进来——那是区别于Alpha和Beta的未被标记的Omega气味，柔和又细腻，立刻就吸引了阿明的注意。

他转过头，看见门外站了一个衣着白裙、外表甜美的女孩。

很久以后，当阿明回想起那个上午，回想起自己初见赫里斯塔的那个瞬间，他开始思考一个问题——是从哪一刻开始出错的呢？是艾伦与赫里斯塔的相遇？还是更早？究竟是哪一步走错了，一步错，步步错，才落得满盘皆输的惨剧。又或许，他们不过是命运的赌盘中的筛子，被抛掷在空中，然后卷入上一辈的余罪里，碰撞着走向必然的结局。

那个时候的赫里斯塔纯净得如同一个水晶杯子，里面装满了澄澈的泉水，世界对她而言是安全的、美好的，所以她才有勇气去追寻自己想要的，跟随自己所心动的。

“艾伦。”

她看上去有些害羞，脸颊微红，像是动人的晚霞，艾伦投来的视线令她有几分不知所措，她长而卷的睫毛扇动，半遮住一双柔情万种的眼睛。

好漂亮，阿明一时晃神。是艾伦的……朋友吗？

艾伦喜欢的人该不会就是她吧！

正胡思乱想着，尤弥尔也出现在了门外，紧跟着，熟悉而淡然的信息素气味融在众多的强势气息中，让阿明习惯适然地挺直了身板。

利威尔脱下外套，搁在手臂上，走了进来。他面容冷漠，下嘴唇有一处破皮，微微红肿，这使得他的唇色比以往要更加红润，在苍白的肌肤衬托下，竟显出一丝奇异的魅色，与那漠然无欲的眸子形成鲜明的对比，简直让人移不开视线。

他刚一进门，艾伦就条件反射似的站了起来。

“赫里斯塔缠着我让我带她来的，艾伦，是叫这个名字吧？”尤弥尔手臂环住赫里斯塔，眼神轻佻地望向艾伦，意味深长地笑了笑，“也不知道什么时候认识的。”

气氛顿时微妙了起来，阿明察觉到利威尔投过来的视线，擦过自己，落到艾伦身上，似乎没什么意图，却总感觉汇聚了点莫名的情绪，然而等阿明想要一探究竟，利威尔已收回了目光，将外套放在了衣架上。

“艾伦不是阿克曼的人，只是借住在我这里，想见就见，不必征求我的同意。”他没看尤弥尔和赫里斯塔，但这话倒确实是说给他们听的，他忽然停顿了一下，不知是不是错觉，声音也变轻了一些，“其他事情也不必通过我。”

这言下之意很明确了，两个年轻人之间的交往，不妨碍，不介入，随他们自己。

阿明睁大眼睛，有些惊异于利威尔的表态，这是什么意思？莫非是雷伊斯明确暗示过了？不应该啊……艾伦身份不明，又不是阿克曼族，这样的联姻有什么意义？阿明不禁悄悄注意赫里斯塔的表情，那姑娘腼腆地低着头，垂着眼帘，一副情窦初开的模样，又见尤弥尔鼓励地拍了拍她的肩膀，忽地明白了，这与利益无关，就是少女怀春的戏码。

这样姿色的名门Omega亲自找上来，怎么看都是令人受宠若惊的事，阿明转头，本以为会看见一张忻悦雀跃的脸，却怎么也没料到艾伦面色沉闷，盯着先生，一扫之前的轻快情绪。

利威尔熟视无睹，从书架上取了一本书，然后打开书房里面的内门，进了工作室。

“我叫阿明·阿诺德，也是借住在这的……艾伦的朋友。”阿明先行打破了沉默，用目光示意一旁的艾伦，他不明白这家伙在想些什么，赫里斯塔亲自找上来，他倒好，不仅不应声，还冷着脸，浑身上下都散发着不易亲近的信号。

赫里斯塔与他打了招呼，眼神怯怯地朝艾伦身上飘。

说点什么呀……阿明忍不住替艾伦着急，还真是个榆木脑袋。

“去外面走走吧。”

尤弥尔看上去有些不满艾伦的反应，她带着赫里斯塔出了门，回头看向一动不动的艾伦，眼神里有了警告的意思，Alpha信息素也针对性地扩散开来，频有威胁的姿态，这让阿明不太舒服，他跟着出了门，对艾伦使眼色，却见他表情凝重，若有所思。

冗长的冷场后，艾伦突然开口：“不好意思，我有点事情想和先生单独说，先失陪了。”说完，他也不做解释，走上前有些抱歉地看了眼赫里斯塔，又在阿明耳边轻声说道，“帮我先应付一下。”

门被轻声合上，留下三个人面面相觑、满脸惊诧。

艾伦径直走进工作室，反手锁了房门，一步一步走到正处理文件的利威尔面前。强大的信息素不容人忽略，但并没有强迫的意图，只是试探性地包围了利威尔。男人将文件放在桌角，抬眸望向桌子对面不依不饶的少年，脸上平静如水，淡漠坦然。

“你什么意思？”艾伦一字一顿地说道，几乎有几分咬牙切齿。

“雷伊斯的小姐喜欢你。”

利威尔答非所问。他的语气很平淡，表情也很坦然，好像这个回答没什么问题，他牵线搭桥，帮人传意，也问心无愧。这让艾伦心里发痒，胸口也跟着发闷，偏偏又做不到对他生气，便只能心平气和地面向他：“昨晚你不是答应我了吗？”

“我答应什么了？”利威尔多少还是心虚，他躲开艾伦的视线，起身就要走，“况且你当时喝醉了。”

“我现在可没醉。”艾伦控制不住地加重了语气，他绕到利威尔身旁，追上去抓住他的手腕。信息素的气息温柔又强势，不胁迫，但存在感依旧惊人，艾伦刻意不想影响到利威尔，他要一个答案，而这个答案必须在利威尔清醒的时候给他，且心甘情愿地给他。

“你扎头发的东西是赫里斯塔给的？”

面前的这个男人有些别扭地想甩开束缚，却也没有真的用力，面露不悦，语气低沉，带了一丝赌气的成分。

“啊？”艾伦一脸惊诧，忽然有些摸不清状况。

等等......先生这是......

艾伦一下子反应了过来，一时间竟忍不住轻笑出声，他在利威尔恼怒的目光中强行把他拉扯到了怀里，留意着不触碰到他背上的伤，将他锁住。利威尔的挣扎逐渐平息了下来，艾伦低下头，在他的头顶落下一个轻吻。

什么啊，居然是……吃醋了吗？

艾伦抱着利威尔，觉得有一股强烈的、甜蜜的怜爱之情吞灭了他，又柔软又甜腻，温润如潮水，将他的心脏严严实实地包裹了起来。这个人怎么会这么可爱啊，艾伦他闻着利威尔身上的味道，凑在他毛茸茸的头发旁忍不住地笑，仿佛有一根无形的尾巴在艾伦身后大幅度地左右摇晃着。

“你要笑到什么时候？”利威尔在他怀里闷闷地说。

“我没笑。”

漫长的沉默后，利威尔才骂出一句并没有什么威慑力的“滚蛋”。

半晌，利威尔抓着艾伦背部的衣服往后拽，艾伦便顺从地松开他，并伸手将他落到眼前的发丝撩到耳后。利威尔也没有避开，他的神色依旧看起来没什么情绪，但艾伦看出他很放松，眉目间根深蒂固的警觉消散了不少，这让他特别高兴，且心痒难耐。

“我十天后会出一次任务。”

“我跟你一起去。”艾伦几乎是完全未经思考就脱口而出。

利威尔尖锐的目光射过来，割断了艾伦的思维：“军团的任务，你凑什么热闹？”

艾伦欲言又止，最终还是没有坚持，无论出于何种身份，他都确实没有资格参与到利威尔的任务中去，他毫无经验，又年轻气盛，惹人怀疑不说，还说不定会给利威尔添乱。

但一想到要分开，艾伦就感到憋屈和紧张：“你的伤都还没痊愈......”

虽说以往利威尔有时候一走就是数月，短时间的分别谈不上有多罕见。可现在就是不一样了，艾伦凝视着利威尔嘴唇上的破皮口子，觉得自己比任何时候都更依赖他，一想到这个人将离开自己的视线，他就坐立难安。

“走之前，需要你再临时标记一次。”利威尔垂下视线，有些难以启齿，“之前……注射了消解剂的关系，信息素分泌得有点厉害，总觉得……”

……总觉得热潮期要来了。

临时标记可以减少热潮期的频率，但并不是完全消除，上一次热潮期至今并没有一个月，按道理而言怎么样都不会这么快，但无论如何，消解剂对自己的副作用是未知的，身体的异样也是自己最清楚，利威尔向来谨慎，已经决定了到时候带上些抑制剂——当然，这是断然不能让艾伦知道的。

“总觉得什么？”

“没什么。”

利威尔到底还是没有说出口，他舔了下嘴唇，原本有些干涸的嘴唇立刻水润了起来，呈现出诱人的、光泽的红。艾伦的眼神暗沉了下来，他的呼吸变得沉重，信息素缓慢地、嚣张地入侵在两人之间，像一条贪婪的蛇，唯一的区别是它是灼烫的，带着暴戾又悱恻的矛盾感侵蚀着思维。

我不要临时标记，我想永久标记你。

艾伦这么想着，终究还是足够理智到没有说出口，他的指骨划过利威尔的脸侧，面容在那稍稍扩张的瞳孔中放大：“我会拒绝掉其他人，因为我是你一个人的。”

说着他再度抱住利威尔，嘴唇贴在他的耳畔，在利威尔看不见的地方，露出罕见的、幽深的、如同野兽划分领域的表情。

“你也是我一个人的。”


	19. Chapter 19

傍晚洗浴后，利威尔感到一阵缺氧的晕眩，他手撑着瓷砖，抬头看向了镜子里的自己——面色苍白，细眉窄眼。他的五官很精细，皮肤也细腻，这使得他看上去有些显小，但这绝不是一张友善的脸，下颚线锋锐流畅，凌厉的气质浑然天成，自带锋芒。

这并非天生的，至少不是这具Omega的身体应该具备的，也许是因为当年地下室的空气太阴冷，又或许是源于那至今让他印象深刻的发霉的臭味，他的皮相总带了些阴沉和疏离，只是看着，便觉得不好相处。

说起来，艾伦到底喜欢他什么？利威尔不觉得自己会比一个金发碧眼、娇嫩可人的年轻Omega更适合作为伴侣。

他脾气不温和，也不懂得示弱或者讨好，能在这样一个弱肉强食的圈子混上来，纯粹靠着一番魄力。但这魄力是依附在他身体的稳定上的，是建立在他不会在关键时刻掉链子的基础上的，数日前被那两个身份不明的绑匪拖进仓库的场面令他不得不心惊胆寒，他的秘密不安全，他也就不可能安全。

可即便派人去查了，却依旧没有着落，那些人抓自己的目的是什么？想知道什么？如果只是眼红于自己的位子，他们大可以采取更保险的手法，归根结底，还是想从他的嘴里撬出点什么。

是关于Varietas吗，那就必然会牵扯上艾伦了。

利威尔不经意间咬破了舌尖，铁锈味沾上了味蕾，令他有一种不好的预感。

他其实不太清楚自己该怎么对那个孩子，他不太会关心人，或者说，不太懂得表达自己的关心。一直以来他所做的都是把别人推远了，再以己之力尽可能地保护他们，但这个方式在艾伦身上不成立。好吧，他承认艾伦对自己而言是特别的，说不上来从什么时候开始，也说不上来和他到底是一种什么样的关系，利威尔不习惯拥有弱点，更不习惯这个弱点总是莽撞地冲在他前面，要尝试当他的盔甲。

利威尔披上浴袍走出洗漱间，从底层的抽屉里取出两瓶抑制剂，指腹贴着透明的玻璃，凉意传达到神经，他凝视着液体表面的小气泡，陷入了漫长的思索。

到底是想知道什么呢？Varietas已经消声觅迹了两年，究竟是什么人这么虎视眈眈地盯着秘方，以至于敢对自己下手。不可能是普通商人，仅仅为了不确定的利益就和军团作对是极其愚蠢的事情。愚蠢，利威尔眼睛深邃如黑洞，可有时候人的愚蠢就是超乎想象。

利威尔揉了揉太阳穴，感到头痛欲裂，他现在能够确定的是对方并不知道艾伦的身份，这也是他现在最关心的事情，当时给艾伦看的资料他当晚就销毁了，现在看来，是非常明智的做法，他不知道自己能相信谁，也不敢在艾伦身上堆积风险，目前能做的只是让他借助外物混淆自身信息素的气味，再对外宣称他是借宿在此的朋友家孩子。

算了，现在凭空猜测也无济于事，利威尔将药瓶放进包里，锁上了抽屉，距离出发还有十天的时间，这期间也许会有什么新的线索，不调查清楚之前还是谨慎为妙，他可做不到甘于被动。

宽大的浅色睡袍包裹着他温热的身体，他感到有点热，便将领口敞开一些，熟悉的燥热感顿时从身体里蔓延开来，信息素的味道透过敞露的肌肤氤氲在空气中，异常浓郁，利威尔因惊异而睁大了眼睛。

热潮期的来临总是猝不及防又格外迅猛，短短数秒，利威尔便觉得自己被抽空了力气，虚弱感与被支配的欲望从每一个细胞溢出，叫嚣着占据了身体。

怎么会……

利威尔猜到热潮期会提前，也准备好在临走前让艾伦再度临时标记自己一次，可这未免也太快了。当初埃尔文标记自己的那段时间，热潮期的频率明显降低，差不多稳定在三个月一次，这才过了多久？消解剂对自己的影响居然那么大吗？

“不只是消解剂的影响，还是你长期使用抑制剂的影响，激素紊乱、身体机能失调，这些都是长期药物干涉暴露出来的问题，不可轻视。”

佩特拉当时这么解释过，她还特意叮嘱他近期不要再用抑制剂，他也是碍于这个才没有注射，外出任务时身体状况非常重要，他不希望自己在任务期间出现意外，备着抑制剂也是为了以防万一，可是现在……该死的，他该早一点让艾伦再度标记自己的。

热潮的灼烫从体内涓流着扩散，绕过骨骼，顺着血液，仿佛要把身体的每一寸皮肉都泡得柔软又无力，利威尔缩进被子里，呼吸变得凌乱不堪，他的身体开始发颤，带着破碎的抵抗意志，又徒劳地被湮灭在了逐渐升高的肌肤热度里。

好难受……

不管经历过多少次，利威尔依然无法习惯这种令他难以忍受的煎熬。他不在乎皮肉之苦，刀伤、枪伤、灼伤，他都经历过，这些不算什么，但他痛恨极了这种从内部涌出的、让他极度羞耻的欲望，侵蚀尊严，让他难堪至极。

身体变得敏感又滚烫，利威尔四肢乏力，疲惫不堪地瘫软在床上，耳边响起女人的声音：“发·情的Omega就是耐操的婊子”，这是在地下室的日日夜夜里，母亲曾无数次在他耳边说过的话，“你要学会忍受这个，抵抗这个。”

利威尔咬住枕头，闭上眼睛，将自己蒙在了被子里，没有听到屋外的敲门声。

房门外，艾伦警觉地绷直了身体。

“先生？”他迟疑着又问了一声，再度敲了敲门。

晚餐时他就留意到利威尔面色不太好，之前来过一次，没有回应，他便猜测利威尔在洗浴。可是这么久了，怎么说也该……

艾伦忽然察觉到空气中异常的Omega信息素气味，苦艾草、茶、朗姆酒，按道理而言，先生的味道是不足以跨过门依旧如此清晰的，这让艾伦浑身僵直，不安的情绪瞬间席卷而来。

“先生！”他又叫了一声，猛地推开门。

屋内浓郁的信息素气味扑面而来，刺激得艾伦身体一震，他立刻关门上锁，转身，目光牢牢订在床上那凸起的一团被子。空气中信息素内的索求和诱惑勾着他，让他不得不紧绷着一根弦，告诫自己要冷静。他快步走到床边，屏息凝神，将被子掀了开来。

下一秒，他脑中的那根弦绷断了。

床上，利威尔蜷成一团，半阖着眼睛，睡袍松松垮垮地披在身上，白净的肩膀裸露了出来，泛着诱人的的粉红，他脸上渗出的汗水浸湿了刘海，下嘴唇被紧紧咬住，整个人都在剧烈地颤抖。

艾伦伫在原地，大脑一片空白。

Alpha的征服欲和占有欲透过强大的信息素席卷开来，根本控制不住，这是野兽本能，是隔离于意志的下意识，是撕咬着要侵略和夺取的可怕欲望。艾伦的呼吸变得沉重而急促，他低下身，双眸中有着浓稠而强烈的复杂情绪，仿佛锁定猎物的捕食者，下一秒就要咬开眼前人的喉咙，把他食肉啖骨，吞进肚子里。

“出去……”利威尔气若游丝地命令。

艾伦的信息素如同一张巨大的网，灼热而又强势，让利威尔动弹不得，这是他第一次在热潮期的时候接触Alpha，他感到身体有了奇怪的、难以启齿的反应——两腿之间淌下温热而滑腻的液体，腹部闷热难耐，浑身每一寸肌肤都烫得不行。这让利威尔感到恐惧和耻辱，他想用被子重新盖住自己，盖住此刻这个丢人至极、可悲又难堪的自己。

床垫因承受了另一个人的重量而下沉，没等利威尔回过神，艾利的气息罩住了他，胸口的扣子被解开，耳边传来低沉又沙哑的男声：“我可以帮你。”

利威尔睁开眼，看见一对墨绿色的眸子，恍如幽深绚丽的湖海，把他哄骗进了虚无缥缈的幻境。


	20. Chapter 20

在之后无数个午夜梦回里，每当艾伦回想起那个夜晚，首先映入脑海的总是利威尔的眼睛。

睫毛上沾染的水珠、眼角的细纹、瞳孔中碎裂开的失措。那个人向来不苟言笑的脸上呈现出罕见的挣扎，从细薄得几乎透明的肌肤中颤抖着透出来，击垮了他惯常的镇静与冷淡，坦露出示弱的一面。

艾伦抓住利威尔瘦小的手腕，手指嵌进细软的肉里，仿佛不在上面留下镣铐的印记不肯罢休。情欲的火苗往腹部下方窜，几乎要烧毁他仅剩的一些理智。

“让我帮你。”他俯下身，呼吸粗重，声音低沉。

他能感觉到利威尔的身体也有了异常，颤栗和汗水从掌心透过来，身下的人紧咬着嘴唇，被艾伦的信息素冲撞得晕头转向，然而即便如此，利威尔还是别开了脸，不肯应声。

“让我帮你。”

艾伦又重复了一句，他将头埋在利威尔的颈项，手指紧紧攥着他的睡袍，细细地嗅这令自己魂牵梦绕的味道，艾伦呼吸灼烫，额角处青筋隐现，这根本就是折磨——先生发烫的身体就在身下，纤细的腰线、诱人的味道，无一不啃噬着艾伦的理智。Alpha与生俱来的猛兽一般的侵占欲与他还算清醒的意识抗衡着占了上风，他亲吻利威尔的脖子，在锁骨处留下炙热的吻痕，语气里带了极度隐忍所致的嘶哑：“只要你一句话，利威尔。”

“操……”，下唇被利威尔咬出了血，身体的冲动顺着脉搏化作一路火花瓦解了他的抵抗，他抬起手，本想推开艾伦，可清瘦的十指却不受控制地攀爬在男人的脊背，好让他离自己更近一些，“妈的，那你倒是快点啊，混蛋……”

耳边传来艾伦低沉的笑声，摩擦着利威尔的鼓膜，让他敏感地缩了下身子。体内汹涌的躁动令他难受得不行，他想要蜷成一团，可艾伦偏偏不让，制约着他的手脚，让他如一汪春水般瘫软在自己面前。

“急了？”艾伦调笑的声线在暗色的夜里显得诱惑又性感。

衣袍敞开，利威尔轻喘着被艾伦给剥了个干净，裸露的肌肤触到微凉的空气，让他颤抖得更剧烈，他半垂着眼，看见了夜色笼罩住的艾伦的上半身——宽肩窄腰，肌肉流畅而有力量感，褪去了少年青涩的稚嫩，充斥着男性的荷尔蒙气息和Alpha独有的强势与震慑力。他就这么压上来，令Omega骨子里被征服的本能瞬间就突破了最后的防线。

“你湿得好厉害。”艾伦的指尖拂过利威尔的比寻常人更加白皙的身体，滑向他的大腿。

“操你的。”

利威尔的耳朵红得厉害，脸上泛着潮红，尽是汗水，如同从水里打捞起来一样，艾伦的眼神幽暗危险，强大的信息素气息强悍得接近凶狠地包裹住利威尔，像是在划分自己的领域，烙下自己的气味。

“是我操你。”

艾伦分开利威尔的双腿，手掌抓住他过分纤细的腰肢，将自己那早已坚硬如烙铁的性器抵在入口，挺身插了进去。异物入侵的不适感带给利威尔极度强烈的不安全感，他下意识地想逃，咬住下唇，眼里也有了湿气。

“别咬自己。”艾伦有些不悦地抚摸利威尔的嘴唇，迫使他松口，指腹划过牙齿，触到舌尖，艾伦眯起眼睛，忽然低下头吻住那柔软得不可思议的唇瓣，手臂如铁柱一般将利威尔锁进怀里，下半身猛地侵入，整根捅了进去。

“呜……”，利威尔在艾伦怀里下意识地反抗，他的呼吸被艾伦掠夺，唇舌交融，说不出话，身体被打开并入侵的姿势令他羞耻至极，却又不可否认地感到充实，被撕裂般的疼痛混杂着想要被填满的欢愉，肉与灵合为一体，席卷了全身。利威尔思绪混乱不堪，周身滚烫，他可以感觉到艾伦的脉动顺着身体贴合的部位传递过来，这混蛋尺寸惊人，也不懂得该循序渐进，就这么莽撞地捅进来，简直要了利威尔的命，他拉扯掉艾伦束缚头发的细绳，半长发落下来，缠绕在他的指尖。

利威尔忽然意识到，他们正做着天底下最亲密无间的事情，缠绵悱恻，畅快淋漓。

耳边是艾伦粗重的喘息，利威尔被顶撞得说不出话来，生理性的眼泪流淌出来，湮灭在艾伦的吻里，他觉得自己快融化了，无声的暮色中只有床的咯吱声和肉体击打的声音，伴随着难堪的水声，暗示着利威尔此刻正被这个比自己年轻了十岁的少年以怎样的力度操干着。

“你他妈……慢一点……”

利威尔的话在艾伦的疯狂的侵占下简直支离破碎，他的手指抓着艾伦的背部，在那里留下一条又一条抓痕，他觉得自己要疯了，两腿被打开到最大，身体承受着愈发猛烈的撞击。

“利威尔，看着我，”艾伦捏住怀中人的下巴，与他目光相对，眼神张狂中带了狠劲，“看清楚，是我，以后别再把我认错了。”

“我什么时候……你不要……”

“这种事情只有我可以，明白吗？”

两人十指相扣，掌心相触，利威尔陷在床单中，两腿缠在艾伦的腰上，被他禁锢在怀中。艾伦的信息素气味让他心安，也许是生理的依赖，又或许还有点别的什么，利威尔被他的气味包围着，感受到了从未体会过的安全感。

“我在你里面成结好不好？”

利威尔从未想过自己有朝一日会听到这么一句话，这个人在他的身体里，在占有他，在侵犯他，而他竟然允许了。这算什么，利威尔闭上眼睛，这算什么。

“好。”

他说好。艾伦的性器捅进了他的生殖腔，后颈也被狠狠咬住，熟悉而强势的信息素注入体内，与他自身的信息素纠缠在一起，悱恻又温柔。

“你想把我折腾死吗？”良久，利威尔有气无力地开口。

艾伦摇了摇头。

“那就从我身上滚下去。”

男人笑了一下，抱住利威尔翻了个身，调整到更舒服的姿势。红色的吻痕在利威尔苍白的肌肤上显得异常突兀而色情，艾伦的手抚摸在他的腰部，意犹未尽地游移着。

“我好开心。”他抱着利威尔忍不住地笑，吻了吻他的鼻尖，“你是我的了。”

“滚。”被纵情索取后的Omega连气息都是孱弱不堪，他推开艾伦坐起来，望着艾伦从他体内出来后两腿间溢出来的浊液，脸上的表情别提有多难看，“脏死了。”

“我带你去清理。”

利威尔望着自己依旧不住发颤的双腿，臭着脸点了点头。

事实证明，所谓的带他去清理，就是清理着清理着就在浴室里压着他又做了一次，当利威尔终于放弃了那最后一点微不足道的脸面，被艾伦抱着回到床上，已是深夜。

他疲惫不堪，浑身酸痛，脸一贴枕头就坠入半梦半醒之间。

艾伦坐在他身边看了很久，似乎想说什么，但碍于利威尔快睡着的状态没有开口，他将利威尔垂在眉间的刘海撩到耳后，然而长度不够，那一小束发丝又掉了下来，艾伦不知为何被逗笑了，他凝视着利威尔的睡颜，表情温柔得一塌糊涂。

又坐了一阵，他起身就要走。

“去哪？”

利威尔突然的发问令艾伦惊诧地回头，他没有料到他还醒着，温润的月色是屋内唯一的光源，淡淡地落在利威尔的脸上，让他的肤色呈现虚幻一般的白净，眉目间也散发出稍纵即逝的眷恋。

“到床上来。”他重新闭上眼，命令道。

十七岁的少年半垂着眼帘，嘴角划过一条狡狯又柔和的笑意，他掀开被子，躺到利威尔旁边，手指轻轻拂过他的发丝。他像是在观摩一个易碎的瓷器，不敢用力，仿佛一个不留神眼前的人就会破灭，连同这个过于美好的梦一起。

“我爱你。”

利威尔的表情微微变动，他睁开眼，看见一双无比纯澈而又明净的墨绿色眼眸，嘴唇轻抿，似乎没有回应。但他的喉结滚动了一下，幽深的眼底有了一丝触动，那是冷淡的反面，是欲言又止，是不知所措，艾伦注意到了——那就不是没有回应。

于是他继续尝试：“我标记你了。”

依然没有回话。但利威尔也没有闭上眼睛，他望着艾伦，这说明他在听。

“你会后悔吗？”

这话像是惹得利威尔有些不耐烦，他叹了口气，背过身，不再搭理艾伦。后颈被啃咬的痕迹落入视野，那伤口看起来很深，这让艾伦有几分自责，他那个时候毫无理智可言，只想着深入利威尔的身体，在他身上标上自己的痕迹，留下自己的味道。

“你不回答，我就当不后悔了。”

就算没人搭理，艾伦还是不依不饶。也许他心里总归还是有一丝挥之不去的忧惧，这回他没有喝醉，先生也是清醒的，那么他们之间现在算什么呢？热潮导致的标记……算是催化剂还是一场意外呢？他不希望明天利威尔醒过来，告诉他这一切都是他乘人之危、痴人说梦而已。

“现在不后悔，以后就也没有反悔的余地了。”

他挪动身子，贴着利威尔的后背抱住了他，热潮的余热透过肌肤烫在艾伦的心脏上，他的表情认真而又执拗，呼吸落在利威尔的耳畔，让那敏感的地方又泛了见不得人的红，隐藏在夜色里，没有被察觉。

“你之前承诺过……”，利威尔突然开了口，“说你不会离开我，是不是。”

“是。”

“记住你说过的话。”

他的声音低沉、单调、平静，淡淡的，好像没有什么情绪，却在艾伦的耳中呈现出令他心跳加速的温柔。他知道，这是利威尔式的回答，是这个永远寡淡的男人最接近需要和依赖的字眼。

“嗯。”

我记住了，我会永远陪着你。艾伦闭上眼睛，搂着深爱的人，陷进美好而清澈的梦里。他面容惬意，嘴角带笑，像极了暴风雨来临之前在最高处的枝头歇息的喜鹊，灵活地扇动翅膀，误以为接下来的日子将是晴空万里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提前的情人节贺礼~撒糖~~我撒~~~


	21. Chapter 21

睁眼的刹那，阳光是暖的，怀里是充实的，世界有片刻的虚幻感。

男人安安静静地枕在艾伦的手臂上熟睡着，双眸紧闭，呼吸平缓，衣领口肆无忌惮地敞开，露出昨晚欢爱留下的痕迹，一片吻痕与淤青交错着，渗进他光洁白皙的肌肤里，像是表达专属权的印章，让艾伦有些过意不去。

艾伦有那么一瞬间觉得，是不是老天终于肯对他仁慈了，在剥夺了他的双亲、身份还有家园后，送给他一个过分美好的爱人。他摩挲着利威尔的脸，轻柔而怜爱地触碰他的眉骨、脸颊、嘴唇，心脏柔软得仿佛一汪泉水。

他太瘦了，艾伦想，得把他养胖一点。

人在面临幸福的时候总会有一些不切实际的幻想，比如对未来的规划、对承诺的兑现，艾伦也不例外，他凝望着利威尔，想的是一个月后、一年后、十年后他们会是什么样子。他们可以秘密地结婚，不过利威尔或许不会同意，他大概会一脸不耐烦地说这种仪式性的东西没有意义，艾伦甚至能够想象得出他那副分明有所触动却还是佯装着不乐意的表情。

光是想想，就觉得心动得不行。

会不会有一天，先生会自愿摆脱身份的枷锁呢？在自己给了他足够的安全感后，在他完全地信任自己以后，他们公开一切，宣告世人。好吧，艾伦承认他确实还是奢望这个，比起这种暗地里的交往，他还是想要在众目睽睽之下牵着利威尔的手，然后告诫其他所有还心存妄想的人：这个人是他的了，都滚远一点。

马塞尔·普鲁斯特说的没错，爱情里没有平静可言，人们永远在得寸进尺。

怀中的人似乎被艾伦的动作弄醒了，他微微挪动了身子，然后睁开了双眸，他的脸上还保有从睡梦中初醒的懵懂，视线与艾伦的缠绕在一起，有些盲目，看上去像一只被驯服后人畜无害的猫。

“早安。”艾伦低下头在利威尔的嘴唇上轻啄了一下，笑着说道。

利威尔没有躲闪，他似乎还有些茫然，艾伦的信息素浸泡着他，让他感到格外的舒服和依恋，他被标记了，利威尔意识到，虽然他昨晚就明白到了这一点，可直到此刻这个念头才极其深刻地融进他的意识里——从现在开始，他就属于艾伦·耶格尔了。

被终身标记了的Omega在法律上就是Alpha的所有物，且在长时间缺乏他的信息素后会在生理上感到痛苦，也就是说，艾伦将有能力操纵他，利用信息素，利用他们之间肉体上的关系，形成精神上的、摆脱不得的锁链。

但他不会操纵自己，利威尔心知肚明。说实话，这让他多少有些意外，不是意外于自己居然会心甘情愿地将牵系自己余生的指挥棒递到艾伦手中——这确实也算得上出乎意料，但真正令利威尔惊讶的，是他此刻波澜不惊的心情，就好像这个决定无比寻常，他注定会属于这个人，而这个人注定不会强迫他。

他眨了眨眼，靠在了艾伦的胸口。

扑通、扑通！

艾伦的心跳声强烈而急速，撞击着利威尔的听觉神经，一只宽大的手掌扣在了后脑勺，坚固的臂膀将他搂紧，利威尔闻着艾伦身上浓烈的信息素气味，再度闭上眼睛。他喜欢这样，被艾伦抱着，好像永远都不会被松开，永远都不会被抛下。时间走得很慢，他总是紧绷的神经似乎也释然了，他不必担心再被夺走什么，也不必将自己困在狭小的硬壳里诚惶诚恐。

艾伦凑到利威尔的耳边亲了一下，修长的手指亲昵地挠了挠他的下巴，利威尔抬起头，看见一双含笑的眼睛。

“你逗猫呢？”利威尔打开他的手，正要推开艾伦，然而身后的手臂突然一紧，他被重新压在了宽阔的胸膛，一抬头，嘴唇被艾伦温柔地吻住。

这不是一个激烈的吻，却格外动情。艾伦吻得很浅，小心翼翼，缠绵悱恻，手掌抚摸着利威尔的后颈。被标记后的腺体格外敏感，这使得利威尔微微仰起头，双腿发软，呼吸也变得急促。

他们吻了很久，每次断开，刚喘了几口气，艾伦就又再度续上，利威尔环抱住他，几乎要沉沦在这令他窒息的温柔里，交/合过的身体自动变得温顺而又柔软，根本不像他自己。

“走之前，我有个东西要给你。”艾伦停下来，凝视着利威尔被亲吻过后红润的唇瓣，又望向他的眼睛，轻声说道。

“什么？”

艾伦没有回答，他低下头，再度不厌其烦地堵上了那蛊惑他全部注意力的嘴。

是一枚戒指。

十天后，当利威尔提着行李箱站在门口的拐角处，墙壁隐蔽了两人，斗篷遮住了他的半个额头，高个子的年轻人站在面前，手掌朝上，那上面是一枚戒指。

“是我母亲留给我的。”艾伦抓起利威尔的左手，冰凉的金属透过皮肤传来凉意，束缚住了他的无名指，艾伦将戒指转了一个角度，金属圈上刻着的E落入灯光下，闪烁出金色的光泽，“E代表艾伦，我出生的时候她找人刻的。”

利威尔低着头，光与影交错在他的脸上，五官隐藏在黑暗里。

“不喜欢吗？”

艾伦微微前倾了身体，想要看清利威尔的表情，语气里有一丝紧张。

这么做果然显得太急切了吗？并不想逼他的，只是……只是……下意识地觉得这个戒指就该属于他。

“你把母亲的遗物给我，合适吗？”

“这戒指本来就是要给我爱的人，怎么会不合适？”

那双黑眸中闪过一丝细碎的错乱，在暖色调的灯光下，被艾伦尽收眼底，他一手轻轻抬起利威尔的下巴，另一只手压在他的后腰让他贴近自己，低下头，声音温柔中带了轻佻，仿佛有形一般，狡猾地钻进利威尔的耳廓，“我现在是先生的情人，不是吗？”

利威尔抓住艾伦为非作歹的手，想要阻止他不守规矩的行为，可心脏却不受控制地猛烈跳动，奇怪的情绪支配了他的力量，令他无法真的推开艾伦。

倒是艾伦自己知趣地松开了手。利威尔后退了一步，脸上有些发热。

那戒指意外地大小合适，利威尔凝视了片刻，取下了它，抬头看向艾伦：“我不能在外面戴着它，你知道的吧。”

“我理解。”

嘴上说着理解，可少年的眼里还是划过了一抹失落，利威尔忍不住笑了，他思索片刻，将戒指放进了衣服左上方贴着心脏部位的口袋里，说道：“这样可以吗？”

利威尔笑起来的时候与他面无表情的样子很不一样，原本凌厉而冷硬的面部线条瞬间变得柔和，眼角的肌肤被微微扯动，使眼睛的轮廓更趋于平和，看起来有些幼态，带了点难以言喻的温柔，没有半点攻击性。

艾伦有些发怔，一时间说不出话来。

可能是真的魔怔了吧，他想，这还没有分开，就已经开始疯狂思念起这个人了。

“这次的任务危险吗？”

“就是处理几个人贩子，十几天后就能回来。”利威尔低头望了眼表，拿起放在一旁的行李箱，“我该走了。”

说完，他最后再看了艾伦一眼，转身离开。

凉风吹在艾伦的脸上，将他的半长头发吹得有些凌乱，风中包裹了一点泥土的味道，和利威尔残存的信息素味道一起，消散在午后的阳光里。

艾伦望着远去的马车，感到各种强烈交杂的情绪在身体里消解干净，最终归于虚无，空落落的。他转身正准备返回，突然被一旁的花丛吸引了注意。

遍地盛开的蓝雪花中，他唯独注意到了不起眼的角落里一朵败落的残英，花瓣破碎，绿叶萎靡，隐藏在一片欣欣向荣之间，显得格格不入，分外寂寥。

仿佛在告诫着什么，又仿佛……在预示着什么。


	22. Chapter 22

同行的人有四个。莱纳·布朗、贝特霍尔德·胡佛、埃尔德·琴以及奥路欧·博查特，都是利威尔分队最上等的兵，身手了得，训练有素。

就这次任务的复杂程度而言，是不需要派出这种程度的精英小队的，更不足以利威尔亲自出马——军团的线人确定了七天后的一场大型人口买卖，他们要做的就是当场捕捉，必要情况下可直接诛杀。南部的托洛斯特区向来管理混乱，鱼龙混杂，是各种不堪入耳的肮脏活动的活跃地，人口贩卖、赌博、军火交易，见不得光的行径暗藏在村庄和城区的接壤处，肆意妄为。

利威尔之所以那么了解，是因为他当年就是出生于这个鬼地方。

想必王指名道姓地让他前去也是因为这个缘故吧，托洛斯特的人贩子窝点在十四年前被端了，所有参与者都被判处了死刑，被关在村子里的Omega被解救了出来，包括利威尔和母亲，而这一切都归功于当年的埃尔文·史密斯团长。本以为当初的残酷判决足以震慑住那群杂种，谁料到事到如今竟还有人蠢蠢欲动，当年的受害者前去手刃如今的加害者，没有人比利威尔更能胜任这个角色。

在马车上颠簸了一路，利威尔携众人终于在五天后到达了托洛斯特区域外围，大家不免都有几分疲乏。根据情报，人口交易将于两天之后进行，对方很有可能手持武器，但碍于黑市交易的规则，人数不会太多，利威尔不准备心慈手软，只要确定了身份，他就送他们下地狱，用子弹捣碎这群狗娘养的杂碎的心脏。

当夜，他们在当地的酒馆歇息。

住所的整洁程度令利威尔相当不满，但他当然也不足以较真到亲自打扫，他脱下沾染了灰尘的披风，挂在椅子上，从上衣口袋里取出那枚艾伦给他的戒指，坐在床边。

这种感觉很微妙，也很古怪。利威尔的脸在灯光之下附了一层薄而温柔的光，睫毛轻颤，面容清冷，格外认真地注视着手中的金属，像是在观摩一件奇珍异宝。

那并不是多贵重的东西，利威尔虽然不懂饰品，但多少还是见过王室中的贵族名门把玩的珠宝的，大多都是些硕大又名贵的各色宝石，嵌在各式各样的金属铜圈或是项链上，沉甸甸的，亮得耀眼。和那些比起来，这戒指显得苍白又简陋，有几分乏味。

可利威尔很喜欢。他将那圆圈套进手指，望着肌肤在金属的禁锢下微微凹进去的弧度，望着戒指上刻着的、浅浅的几乎难以察觉的字母。片刻后，他将戒指取下，放回口袋里，然而微凉的触感并没有消散，好像有什么无形的东西依旧束缚着他的无名指。这当然只是愚蠢的错觉，利威尔很清楚，可这种感觉挥之不去，萦绕着手指，溶进肌肤的纹路里，仿佛真的盘根交错地到达了骨肉之间，根深蒂固，抵死纠缠。

利威尔向后倒在了床上，手背盖在眼睛上，试图用黑暗蒙蔽自己失态的心跳和不忍直视的思念。

他从未想过自己有朝一日会真的对某个人动心，对方还是一个未成年的莽撞少年，不成熟，空有一腔热血。可闭上眼睛，满脑子都是那个人的脸、那个人的声音、那个人的味道，扯出利威尔早已冷却的灵魂，拉进一个过分温暖的怀抱，即便是这一刻，余温也还在。

他不在身边，便总觉得落下了什么。

两天后，利威尔携小队来到事先选定的高地，众人隐蔽在树林之中，望着远处平地，当最后一个男人东张西望后也进入了屋子后，贝特霍尔德来到利威尔身侧，轻声说道：“屋子里面有四个看守者和六个被捆绑的Omega，刚刚进去的三个男人是买家，只有看守有武器，人手一把枪。”

“婊子养的”，身后的奥路欧气得龇牙咧嘴，“有六个Omega？这帮混蛋。”

“等会英雄救美，说不定能带个Omega回家。” 埃尔德拍了拍奥路欧的肩膀，开起玩笑，“不然靠你这长相这辈子都没有Omega愿意跟你。”

“去你妈的。”

利威尔回头，两人被他阴冷的目光一扫，顿时没了声音。

“埃尔德、奥路欧、贝特霍尔德，”利威尔突然发令，“埋伏在窗户旁边，在我进门后突袭。”

“是！”

“莱纳跟我走。”

他安排身材魁梧的金发Alpha候在门沿处，将自己的枪递给莱纳，敲响了门。

“谁？”里头传来警惕的询问和细碎的机械碰撞声。

“是库克先生让我来的。”那是线人事先提供的姓名，利威尔特意咬字很清楚，“说你这里有些上等货。”

屋内有一阵轻声的交流，听不真切，僵持了片刻后门被开了一条细缝，从里面伸出枪柄，屋内众多强势的信息素带着极为凶横的气势飘了出来，其中还混杂着Omega特有的甜腻。

“只有你一个？”

利威尔左移一步，让枪口正对自己的胸口，举起了手，证明自己的无害：“就我一个。”

莱纳的信息素完美地以假乱真，飘散在利威尔的四周，让人觉得是他的气味，没有别人，虽还蕴藏了点利威尔自身的寡淡气味，却不足以引人注意。况且人们总是对身材矮小的人抱有轻视，开门的男人视线落在利威尔的身上，方才的警惕瞬间变得漫不经心。

“一次只能交易三个人，这是规矩，库克没告诉你吗？”

“增加一个人来帮你竞价，不好吗？”利威尔目光沉静，波澜不惊，“四个人里面选三个交易，不算打破规矩。”

男人犹豫了一下，回头向屋里的人使了个眼色，打开了门。

开门的一瞬间，利威尔猛地抓住对准自己的枪柄，向一旁扭去，那男人瞠目结舌，“砰”的一声，子弹擦过利威尔的手臂射在了身后的树上。紧接着刺耳枪声四起，伴随着窗户玻璃被击碎的响声，利威尔头也不回地向后伸手，接过莱纳递过来的一把手枪，从下往上抵在了面前一脸惊恐的男人的下巴。

“别……”

话音未落，子弹射穿了他的脑袋，鲜血四溅。

利威尔从裤子口袋中抽出巾帕，一脸嫌恶地擦拭着手上的血走了进去，抬起头，埋伏在窗外的队员早已翻过窗进了屋子，三个看守外加一个买家全被击毙，剩余的两个买家蹲在地上抱着头，瑟瑟发抖着不敢抬头。屋子最里面是六个Omega，一动不动地躺着，看起来应该是昏迷了。

利威尔踢开地上碍眼的尸体，迈步走向那两个买家。

“别杀我，别杀我。”棕发Alpha连信息素中都带了瘆人的恐惧，一副要哭出来的丑态，“我是第一次，我被骗过来的，我我什么都不知道……”

他语无伦次，面无血色，让利威尔回想起来当年自己获救时的场景。那个时候，母亲的嫖客也是这样，跪在地上，浑身发抖，抱着埃尔文的腿一个劲地求饶，小丑一般地哭嚎着。年幼的利威尔坐在角落里，面无表情地凝视着这一切，仿佛一切与他无关。

“要杀吗？”那个叫做被唤作埃尔文团长的男人望过来，注视着他的眼睛，问道。

利威尔将枪对准了男人的额头，做出了和当年一样的决定。

砰！砰——！

伴随两声干脆利落的炮响，两个男人应声倒地。

“兵长，”奥路欧指了指不远处躺着的六个Omega，“怎么处理？直接带回去？”

空气中弥漫的血腥味和屋内本身就有的腐烂味道让利威尔忍不住皱眉，他一刻也不想多停留：“移到外面空地上，剩下的尸体烧掉。”

说着，他正准备迈步，忽然闻到了一丝陌生的信息素气味，不属于在场的任何人，嚣张而又辛辣，如同混了古怪药草的烈酒，令他神经紧绷，一下子停住了脚步。

“有人！”

然而为时已晚，只听一声枪响，子弹从窗外倏地射了进来，在埃尔德的脑袋上开了个窟窿。


	23. Chapter 23

利威尔对着窗外疯狂盲扫，压低身体快步移动到窗户旁，谨慎地向外窥看，面色铁青。

屋外少说十余人，浑浊且释放出强烈敌意的Alpha信息素令已经被标记了的利威尔仍感到轻微的不舒服，这绝不可能是区区一个人贩子犯罪团伙所能预备的Alpha，这种等级的Alpha在军队中都并不多见，更何况一个以Beta为主的小村庄。

房门被一脚踹开，利威尔将枪口猛地对准屋外，神情阴冷刺骨。

“看清楚局势，利威尔兵长，你被包围了。”

只闻其声不见其人，利威尔在脑子里迅速回忆，确认自己并不认识这个声音：“你们是什么人？”

“屋里面的那几个Omega中有一个身上被绑了火药，只要我们扔一个火把进去，没过多久就会爆炸，利威尔兵长，我们是谁并不重要，重要的是现在谁也救不了你。”

利威尔回头向奥路欧使了个眼色，后者迅速压着身子来到平躺着的那几个Omega身边，一番摸索之后变了脸色，对着利威尔点了点头。

“你们想要什么？”

“想要你。放下武器自己出来，留你一条命。”

手指虚扣在扳机上，关节处因克制而略微发白，利威尔的双眼呈现瘆人的凶煞，周身散发出令人退让三分的戾气，仿佛被逼入绝境的困兽。

也就是说，这场所谓的人口交易自始至终都是针对自己的一场陷阱。可为什么要费这么大的周章，设这么一盘局？利威尔陷入沉思，方才因目睹埃尔德死亡而被激怒的表情逐渐收敛，他冷静得近乎可怕，窗外的光落在他的身上，勾勒出一张棱角分明的侧脸，清冷傲骨，宛如神祇。

几缕刘海滑落下来，遮挡住利威尔深邃沉静的眼眸，他看起来丝毫不乱，缓缓说道：“放了其他人，我跟你们走。”

外头的人忍不住发出笑声，语气张狂且不屑：“你是不是搞错了？我不是在和你讨价还价，你要想保命就得听我们的，让你做什么就得做什么，你没资格提条件。”

“你们绕这么一大圈子把我困在这，是因为接受的命令是不能杀我，不是吗？”利威尔的声音透出一股逼人的寒气，阴寒入骨，分明是刀俎下的鱼肉，却好像比在场的任何一个人都有底气，“如果你的筹码是我这条命，那这筹码无用，我不惜命。”

绝境中的谈判依旧有着的不屈于人的魄力，这是利威尔·阿克曼兵长一贯的作风。

“你怕不是疯了！真以为我们不敢杀你？！”

利威尔站了起来，让自己的身体暴露在子弹的射程范围之内，目光投向窗外，游离了一阵后停留在了喊话Alpha身边那个面色阴沉、一言不发的男人身上，与他四目相对。利威尔多年应战的经验告诉他，这个人是头领。

“你们确实不敢杀我。”

那男人表情微变，嘴角轻轻上扬。

“可惜了，你拼死也要保护的人，不值得你这样。”

言罢，利威尔忽觉一阵微风，他立即回头，只见莱纳手持针筒向自己扑来，冰凉的长针刺入胸口的一瞬间，利威尔睁大了双眼，猛地将枪口抵在了莱纳肩口，果断开了枪。子弹轰地从枪管里冲出，穿透了莱纳厚实坚固的皮肉，嵌在了对面的墙壁里。

利威尔甩开注射剂，然而还是迟了一步，部分药水注入进了血管，令他感到头重脚轻的晕眩——是制约Omega的麻醉剂。

“为什么？”利威尔揪住莱纳的衣领，怒目切齿，声音发颤。”

到底还是一手带大的兵，利威尔一时心软，没有击中要害，粘腻的血从莱纳的衣服里渗透出来，沾染了披风，弄脏了利威尔的手，他抬起头，望向一旁瞠目结舌的两人，那双黑眸刺骨冷冽。

“还有谁？”他问，声音如冬风般凄冷消沉。

“这重要吗。”

屋外的男人出现在了门口，举起了枪，在利威尔抬眸的一瞬间，子弹击中了奥路欧的喉管，那声“兵长”还没来得及说出口，他就挣扎着倒在了地上，瞠目欲裂，捂着喷/血的颈部抽动着身体没了动静。

“混蛋！”

尖锐的疼痛感在心脏处迸发，暴怒如同一杯烈酒，顺着咽喉滑入利威尔的体内，一路灼烧仿佛着要将一切毁灭殆尽，利威尔妄图突破麻醉剂的效用举起枪，然而未等瞄准，下一颗子弹就倏地从后面钻进了他的膝盖骨，剧烈的疼痛伴随着血液里肆虐的化学药剂，瓦解了利威尔残存的气力，他向前摔在了地上，手肘着地，缓和了部分冲击，但终究还是支撑不住，趴倒在地。

天旋地转的虚弱感湮灭了他的意识。

“对不起……”

贝特霍尔德的枪管口还冒着烟，他低垂着头，表情纠结，撇开头不敢面对利威尔。

“真是可怜。”一旁观望的男人漫步走到利威尔身边，蹲下身，粗糙的手指摩擦他的下颚线，另一只手没轻没重地拍了拍他的脸，刻意羞辱一般，“所谓的人类最强士兵，也不过如此。”

利威尔虽周身乏力，目光却死死盯着贝特霍尔德，他眼眶发红，眉目狠戾，像是要用一双眼睛鞭策这个背叛者，在他身上生生挖出一个洞来。

“你说，如果那些被你毁掉人生的Alpha得知你是个Omega，会怎么做？”男人将利威尔翻过来，手掌覆盖在他的脖子，十指收紧，挤压出细碎的骨骼声响，“你和埃尔文当年杀了我兄弟的时候，想过你有朝一日会落到我手上吗？”

利威尔望向施虐的男人，眼神傲然如旧，声音嘶哑：“我根本不记得你。”

男人放声大笑，松开了手。

“还真的是不怕死，不过没关系，虽然我现在确实动不了你，但等你的利用价值消失殆尽，你就任由我处理了。”说着，他抓起之前被抛在一旁的注射剂，抬起利威尔的手臂，对准血管将剩余的药水一并注入。

“到时候，我会让你尝尝什么叫真正的生不如死。”

那是利威尔坠入黑暗前听见的最后一句话。

十余分钟后，莱纳和贝特霍尔德站在草坪里，注视着不远处熊熊燃烧的房屋，烟雾缭绕，浓烟滚滚，烧焦的味道呛进呼吸里，引得莱纳一阵咳嗽。

爆炸引起的大火销毁着一切，包括埃尔德、奥路欧，还有另外七具尸体。莱纳的伤口被简单包扎，止住了血，他知道的，那个时候但凡兵长偏移一个角度就能要了自己的命，而自己之所以能活下来，全是因为兵长那一瞬间的不忍心。

莱纳抱住头，试图压制住胸口翻涌的罪恶感。

那些人将利威尔的嘴巴和眼睛都蒙上，手脚也用粗麻线捆绑——这么做是多此一举，麻醉剂的有效期限足以覆盖行程时间，利威尔两天之内都不会醒来，但无论如何，对于这个人多小心都不为过，这是上头嘱咐过的，也是经验使然。

“他们会对他做什么。”

“我们做了必须做的。” 贝特霍尔德拍了下莱纳的肩膀，语气消沉，“既然做了就不要后悔，已经回不了头了。”

贝特霍尔德此时的思绪不比莱纳清醒多少，他加入军团的时间更短一些，与利威尔兵长的交情也更浅一些，但这并不代表他可以做到冷血无情、毫无内疚。贝特霍尔德望向不远处装着人的麻袋，缄默着，他不知道利威尔将会被带到哪里，这并不是他有资格知道的东西，但他不可能真的自欺欺人到以为前方不是地狱。

“我们回去之后该怎么交代？”他看向从远处走来的那个男人，开口问道。

根据方才听到的对话，这个人与兵长之间有所结仇，但贝特霍尔德并不知道他的名字，也不知道他们之间发生过什么——这都不是他有资格知道的事情。

有很多事情他都没有资格知道。

男人手里拿着的是利威尔的披风，深绿色上沾满了殷红的血，带着浓厚的信息素气味——那是他之前故意借用利威尔的腿伤染上的。他没有回复贝特霍尔德，而是走向火场，蹲下身，将披风靠近近处的火源，跳动的火苗顿时舔舐着衣角一跃而上，吞没了大片布料。

然后他将披风扔在地上，等待片刻，踩灭了火。

“很简单，就说当你们赶到的时候已经晚了，交易地点发生了爆炸，只有你们活了下来。”男人将残存的一半披风捡了起来，递给贝特霍尔德，“现场只捡到这个。”

贝特霍尔德没有接，他木然地望着男人，仿佛没有听懂他在说什么。

“听不懂话吗？”男人不禁皱眉，将披风塞在了贝特霍尔德的手里，稍稍仰头，眸色幽暗狡狯，继而像是诡计得逞后掩盖不住洋洋自得一般嘴角上扬。

“就说，利威尔·阿克曼死了。”

秋风带着灼烧物吹拂而过，一时间，木屑飞扬，烟雾弥漫，宛如幻境。


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *含微量physical abuse 注意预警

利威尔觉得冷，渗入骨髓的冷。

他好像做了一个很长的梦，混沌不堪的记忆闪回和凌乱散碎的时间线在梦里穿梭着，把他带去了很远的地方。有人在呼喊他的名字，兵长、利威尔、阿克曼先生，各种各样的称呼，不同音色的人，从水里传过来，悠远而空灵。他向下看，发现自己站在冰面上，一道裂缝碎开，然后他掉了进去，寒冷与孤独裹挟着他，把他推进幽暗的深海。

他掉下去了，掉了很久，然后有人拉住了他。他闻到熟悉的味道，奇怪，水里是呼吸不了的，但他顾不上这个，他有些急迫地反抓住那只手，温热而鲜活，有力的五指将他拖出了水面。阳光在眼前铺开。

是艾伦。

利威尔猛地睁开了眼睛——没有阳光，也没有艾伦，只有始终如一的冷。

一桶冰水从他的头顶浇了下去，寒气彻骨，他被冻得不住发抖，在嘴里尝到血腥味，抬起头，世界天旋地转，慢慢地浮现出一张人脸。

“利威尔。” 

男人玩味地念出他的名字，蹲在他面前，似乎是觉得利威尔的反应很有意思。

确实有意思，那双冷漠的黑眸中出现一道裂痕，像是失望，又像是隐忍，水渍从他的脸上滑落下来，混杂着冰渣子，带了肉眼可见的寒气。他的脸色惨白，连嘴唇都是发青的，睫毛无力地颤着，让弗朗克联想到死于冬季的蝴蝶。

他得承认，利威尔很漂亮。不是温室里的花朵的那种娇嫩，而是带了刺的、招惹不得的冷冽，精准踩在了弗朗克每一个欲望点上。他越是冷傲不屈，便越是让人想要扭断他光洁的脖子，用红色的血在他过于苍白的皮肤上作画。

时间久了，便说不清楚自己对他近乎偏执的审判欲究竟来自弟弟的死亡，还是生出了一些别的、更肮脏的东西。

“你果然是被标记过了，消解剂对你无用。”

幽黑的双眸——冷情、寡淡、刻薄——正对着自己，毫无畏惧。利威尔的双手被反绑在身后，双膝蜷在胸前，是防卫的姿态。他漠然开口：“之前绑架我的那两个人，也是你们的人？”

“喂喂喂，是我在审讯你，你这是什么态度？”

弗朗克掐住利威尔的下巴，很用力，以至于柔软的肉在他的指尖变了形，留下突兀的红印，但利威尔的眼睛依旧锋利决绝，他静默地注视着眼前的人，这点程度的疼痛并不足以让他皱眉。

但这让弗朗克感到恼怒，甚至觉得被羞辱。他的手掌下移，掐住了利威尔的脖子，压低了声音：“你是不是还没有搞清楚状况？没有人会来救你，你是我的了。”

仍然没有反应。

利威尔靠着墙壁，神色淡薄，好像在说——是啊，我知道，无所谓。他确实在发抖，但这是因为他很冷，不代表他怕了。

“自大的蠢货。”

盛放冰水的铁桶被高高举起，利威尔闭上眼睛，尖锐的金属撞击在了他的头部——疼痛袭来，他侧身倒在地上，再度陷入昏迷。

他又梦到了艾伦。艾伦·耶格尔，那个孩子。

利威尔知道这是一场梦，他重新回到了水里，只是这一回他并没有被拉出来，冰冷的透明固体将他与世界隔绝了，他漂浮着，看见了艾伦。在冰层的另一面，那小鬼用拳头狠砸着冰面，好像在叫他的名字，嘶吼着嗓子，但利威尔听不到。

别砸了，他想说，不疼吗？

他感到抱歉，还有沮丧，为自己无法被拯救这件事。

他越沉越深，直到外面的世界离他越来越远，直到艾伦的身影逐渐变成一个黑点——利威尔再一次睁开了眼睛。

地下室，Alpha，昏暗的光线，他好像一辈子都走不出这样的宿命。

“你看我找到了什么？”

利威尔视线下移，停留在了男人的手心——一枚戒指。

时间好像在他眼前错位了，他站在那个绚丽的午后，耳边有鸟叫声，眼前是那个执拗的年轻人，戒指被戴在了无名指上，有点凉，他心跳得有点快，他第一次觉得自己被深爱。

但他不在那里，他在这个地下室里。他意识到。

“哎呀，也不是完全没有反应嘛。”

男人厚重的信息素气味和干涸的音调让利威尔感到头痛欲裂，他想要夺回那枚戒指，可手脚都被死死束缚，他动弹不得，挣扎着咬破了自己的舌头。

不可以，不可以被拿走，那是艾伦的——这是他混沌的思维里唯一清醒的念头。

“什么啊？”弗朗克发出尖锐的笑声，将戒指放到利威尔眼前，刻意逗弄他，“你的宝贝？”

怒意和挫败感散落一地，他没有什么力气，也挣脱不开捆绑，于是他停下来，停止了无谓的反抗，这让他看起来有些好笑。他一动不动地望着那枚戒指，颤巍巍地垂下眼睑，放弃了。

“E，署名吗？还真够肉麻。”

这句话令利威尔全身无意识地震颤了一下，他撇开头，像是不愿意被弗朗克察觉到他的失措，这让弗朗克瞬间来了兴致，他的手追了过去，硬生生地把利威尔的脸掰了回来——这可真是无比精彩的表情。

“你对埃尔文·史密斯还真忠贞。”

利威尔眸光闪烁，喉结剧烈滚动了一下，没有作声。

弗朗克觉得有趣，继续说下去：“当时绑架失败的时候我就觉得奇怪，现场的信息素消解剂明显被注射过，结果却是两个Alpha惨/死，你得以逃脱。思来想去，只可能是你已经被标记过了，一直以来信息素并不是借用抑制剂压制，而是靠着Alpha信息素来消解，埃尔文在死之前把你标记了，我没猜错吧。”

棕黑的眼眸中印出利威尔的脸，阴狠猖獗。

——利威尔后颈的腺体处有埃尔文·史密斯的信息素气味，这是事实。

“被标记了的Omega如果迟迟无法获取自己Alpha的信息素，会很痛苦吧，你是怎么熬过来的，利威尔？留了埃尔文的信息素样本，靠自己注射来维持？无所谓，不管你之前是怎么做到的，从现在开始，你就是一个丧偶Omega，等到他的信息素在你体内完全耗尽，不管你心里有多抵触，你都会哭着祈求另一个Alpha来占有你。”

“去死。”利威尔恶狠狠地吐出两个字，他的下半张脸在弗朗克的揉捏下呈现充血的红。

“物竞天择，这是自然规律，要不是现在标记你你会死，我早就把你的屁股捅穿了。”弗朗克一脚踩在利威尔的小腹，狠狠碾压，语气尖刻，“你不是一直高高在上吗？我等得起，早晚有一天你得跪在我面前当我的婊子。”

那个人拿走了戒指。

利威尔蜷在地上，昏昏欲睡。他头疼得厉害，被砸伤的口子还溢着血，把附近的头发捣弄得很粘腻。这让他很不舒服，觉得不干净。

牢房内很潮湿，很昏暗，还有一股熟悉的发霉的味道。他下意识地回想起当年被囚禁在地下室的时光——那不是多美好的日子，利威尔不想回忆。他得回忆一些更乐观的东西，一些能够让他撑下去的东西。

于是他又想到了艾伦。

那小鬼在干什么。自己在这里待了多久了，失踪的消息传达到了吗？不，不对，莱纳和贝特霍尔德或许会说谎，为了让这件事到此了结，他们也许会上报他的死亡。

艾伦会以为他死了。

利威尔的肩膀随呼吸起伏了一下，像是被什么刺到了。

惹人厌恶的信息素气味在这时回到了身边。

弗朗克的一只手放在了利威尔的后颈处，在腺体的肌肤处刮了一下，利威尔难受地偏过头，试图摆脱他的抚摸。腺体处的伤痕总是痊愈得很快，利威尔很庆幸这一点，没有人看得出来他其实并没有被标记多久。艾伦的信息素在他的体内形成一道保护屏障，使他能够不受其余Alpha信息素的干扰，但这是一把双刃剑，对其他Alpha的抵制是以他的身体为载体，这就意味着所有同其他Alpha的亲近行为都将以痛苦的形式反馈在他的身上。

“想起我是谁了吗？”弗朗克慢条斯理地问。

“我杀了你兄弟。”

“这是我告诉你的。”

利威尔觉得很累，他不想继续这场没有意义的对话，他不记得这个人，没有半点印象，他想起死在自己眼前的埃尔德以及奥路欧，又想起莱纳和贝特霍尔德的脸。他一开始分析的不会有错，这个人只是负责活捉自己，如果只是为了报仇，没必要做到这一步——他上头还有别的人和别的目的。

“审我的人什么时候来？”

弗朗克手上的动作停顿了，他站起身，踢了利威尔一脚，好让他翻过来露出脸——利威尔看上去很平静，他的脸色很难看，但足够平静。

“是因为Varietas。”只可能是这个，利威尔叹了口气，他就知道这件事并没有结束，总还会找上自己。

“当年被杀的一批贩卖者，还记得吗？”

利威尔支艰难地坐了起来，他好几天没吃过东西了，麻醉剂的药效还残存着，整个人都很虚弱。牢房里投射出黯淡的光，笼罩住他，使他看起来苍白又可怜。

“你的弟弟是其中之一？”

“当时我跪在你和埃尔文面前，求你们放过他。但你还是他妈的开枪了。”

利威尔注视着弗朗克，神色凝重，似乎想起了什么。

“你变了很多。”

弗朗克神色一变。

“那是王的指令。”

“没错，你当时也是这么说的，那是王的指令，操他妈的王的指令。”弗朗克倾身上前，抓住利威尔的衣领，恶狠狠地低吼道，“他贩卖那些该死的药水也是他妈的王的指令。”

利威尔脸一下子被击碎出一条裂痕，流露出难以置信的困惑：“你说什么？”

“所有的科研人员，交易的人，还有参与的人，最后几乎全都死光，不觉得奇怪吗？那是因为这场实验从头到尾都是王室操纵的！只不过最后失败了，所以要毁尸灭迹而已！”

利威尔脸色煞白，整个世界在一瞬间变成一片无声的空白。

“怎么可能……”

“王族忌惮各大Alpha家族的势力，想要制造属于自己的Alpha军队，所以才在暗地里研发可以让Beta转化为Alpha的药物，为的就是掌握更多的可支配力量。力量的适度削弱、无法生育、甚至一定期限后会退化，这些所谓的Varietas的弊端，全是一开始研发就定下的目标设定，为的就是能够控制药物转化下的Alpha，让他们既不足以强大，又无法繁殖扩张。”弗朗克在利威尔惊惶的神色中冷静下来，“但是这个计划不知为何被终止了，王室贼喊捉贼，下令要将所有与计划有关的人全部铲除。你们不过是狗而已。”

理智被撕出一条巨大的口子，利威尔睁大双眼，手脚冰凉。

“这两年我一直在等待时机，把你踩在脚底下，让你和埃尔文包括整个王室生不如死，可惜埃尔文死了，王室我又够不到。所以你知道当我得知你是Omega的时候有多高兴吗？”

弗朗克蹲下身，面容扭曲，他抓住利威尔嶙峋的脚腕，将他拖到自己身下。

“我不要你死，我要你一辈子都被锁在这暗无天日的地狱里，当我的狗。”


End file.
